Just Do It
by alwysdaydreamn
Summary: Bella's life falls apart when she finds out her parents are getting a divorce. A sudden trip to Forks finds her under the care of her older brother Emmett. What happens when she meets a handsome Professors assistant & my cause him to loose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm just getting back into the whole story writing thing after taking some time way from it, unfortunately work got in the way! But now I am back!

"Bells can you come in here for a minute please?'

Bella Swan sighed and set the stack of college applications she had bee carrying and set then down on the kitchen table.

_That didn't sound good._

Charlie had never been one to strike up a conversation, but the tone in his voice differed greatly from the mildly pleasant tone he usually carried.

Bella's suspicions grew as she walked into the living room of her families Arizona rancher. Charlie was slouched over on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Charlie what's going on?"

"Sit down Bella, we need to talk."

"Did something happen? Where's mom?" Bella walked over to the loveseat that sat across from the couch but remained standing.

"Sweet heart, that's what I need to talk to you about. Your mother and I have been talking a great deal lately about the problems we've been having an we came to a decision about it."

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce Bells."

"What? You cant!" Bella sat down as a wave of dizziness overcame her. "I mean what about counseling? Aren't you supposed to try that out before you just make a huge decision like that?"

"We tried. We went to a couple of sessions while you were in high school. This has been going on for years Bella," Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his already messy black hair. "We didn't want to keep it from you for as long as we did, but we wanted you to get through high school without any interruptions."

Bella finally sat down on the blue cushions of the love seat, hoping that the world would stop spinning around her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was trying to figure out how to break this to you but the only way that made sense to me was to just come out with it."

"So what does this all mean for me? And how soon is it happening?"

"Well you mom is going to be keeping the house and staying here. I already have a new place lined up for us."

_Us. _She thought. _I'm going with Charlie._

"How come I am going with you/?"

_Ouch. That was kind of harsh._

"Renee got a job as a sports writer for the Arizona Sun Times. She's going to be traveling a lot and you need someone around to help with college and everything."

_College things? What college things? _

"So where are we going?" Bella sighed. She had a feeling that there was no way she was going to be get out of the arrangements her parents set.

'Washington."

'DC?"

"State Bells," Charlie said and stood up. "We're heading out at the end of the week."

"But that's in three days," Bella protested.

"That'll give you plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends Bells. If you want I can pack your stuff so you can spend more time with them."

"Don't touch my things." Bella yelled as she stormed out of the room. Her feet kept going until she made it into her small bedroom at the top of the stairs.

She immediately grabbed her cell phone that had been sitting in its charger on her desk. Her fingers quickly typed in ten digits, leaving her waiting to listen to the phone ring four times before someone picked up.

"Well if it isn't my little sister!"

"Emmett this is not the time for pleasantries."

"Uhoh, you sound miserable. What happened?"

"Mom and Charlie are getting a divorce," Bella blurted out.

Emmett stopped shuffling the papers he had in his hands, "They told you?"

"Wait. Did you already know?"

_Great, when it rains it pours._

"They told me this morning," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She demanded angrily.

"Bella, Charlie wanted to tell you on his own. And considering that this is his ordeal, I figured I should respect that."

_Damn you._

"What am I going to do Emmett? I'm moving with Charlie, to Washington State."

"Well we'll be closer to each other again."

'"That's right! I forgot you moved when you got that law firm job!" Bella exclaimed, the hope of something positive happening from all of this was somewhat of a reality.

She was going to be reunited with her best friend, her older brother Emmett.

"I mapquestted where you guys are going to be staying the other day, we're about twenty minutes from each other."

"Emmet you just saved me. I thought this whole thing was going to be a disaster."

"Hey now, Charlie isn't that bad. I mean he's not as personable as Renee is but he is still a good guy at heart."

"It's just going to be weird living with him by myself. Em, you should've seen the way he looked when he told me."

"I can imagine that it was just as bad as he sounded when he told me."

"I've never seen him so upset."

"Well I have to imagine this is hard on him," Emmett sighed as someone started talking to him in the background. "Bells, I have a meeting to go to. Can I call you when I break afterwards?"

"'You better," she muttered.

"Darlin' have I ever let you down?"

Bella remained silent, she already knew he knew the answer/

"Just give me an hour ok?"

Bella sighed and muttered a quick goodbye before hanging up.

_Now what?_

Her eyes darted around her room in hopes for an answer. Packing was out, considering how much stuff she had, it wasn't going to take her more than a half an hour. She didn't want to be around when her mother returned either, knowing it would be filled with a mix of silence and awkward conversations.

_Coffee shop._

With a single though Bella scooped her laptop into her old book bag and grabbed her car keys off of her bed. There was no sign of Charlie as she tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, letting out a sigh of relief when her skin met the warm sun light.

"Bella honey, where are you going?"

She was almost home free, but of course Renee had excellent timing.

"I'm going out mom. I need just need to get out of here for al little bit, I'll just be at the coffee shop."

"Bella honey, I really think we should talk."

"The last time I heard that from someone I found out you guys were getting divorced. I don't feel like talking right now," Bella quickly unlocked the drivers side door of her pickup truck and climbed in before Renee had a chance to retaliate.

_The coffee shop isn't going to work, it's too close._ Bella thought as she pressed her foot to the gas peddle, making it out of the neighborhood before Renee could catch up with her,

Bella thought as she pressed her foot to the gas peddle, making it out of the neighborhood before Renee could catch up with her,

_Why does Emmett live so far away? I need him right now._

"Emmett!!"

The Honda Civic in the lane next to her beeped as she cut it off, pulling into the parking lot of a nearby restaurant, switching the gearshift into park.

She couldn't, could she?

The idea was completely absurd, yet it sounded like the only open window she had. He'd be home by the time she got here. And she had a way to get there.

Her fingertips slowly grazed over the emergency credit card that sent in the front pocket of her purse.

_This isn't an emergency isn't it?_

Charlie and Renee would flip a lid, but so would she if she was stuck at home with the both of them.

She had absolutely nothing with her but her purse, but it wouldn't matter. No luggage meant easier travel.

_Just do it._

Without another thought she switched the gear shift into drive and took off down the main street of town towards the interstate.

_God what am I dong?_

The impromptu plan was completely out of character for her, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As she merged her older model pickup truck onto the interstate, part of her couldn't help but to hope that this trip to Emmett's would be permanent. Bella's relationship with Charlie had always been awkward, but found it had been easier to manage with her mothers' carefree spirit to counteract Charlie's quietness.

Charlie and Renee were so different. Renee was wild and carefree, while Char; lie stayed reserved and by the books. Bella had always thought it was their differences that brought them together, yet now it seemed like it was doing nothing but tearing them apart. At this point it almost seemed like sitting there and trying to figure out what happened to her parents seemed pointless, it was happening whether she liked it or not.

Once she arrived at the Phoenix airport, she commended herself for not going back and taking any of her stuff with her. It only took her forty minutes from the time she raced through the front door to Gate 32, non stop to Forks, Washington.

Bella could only imagine the look of total shock and surprise on Emmett's face when he would come home, and find her sitting on the couch in his living room. She was just hoping he still hid a key under the doormat like he always did.

He was going to be furious at first, that much she knew. She only hoped that that it would subside and he wouldn't send her on the first flight back to Arizona.

_Not right away anyway._

Bella sighed and leaned against the small, cold window of the plane. The weather was changing drastically as the plane started it's journey. The sun eventually gave way to dark clouds and rain, which only increased as they prepared for their final decent into Forks.

_Oh so this is what I have to look forward to?_ Bella frowned. _At least I didn't bother to tan while I was in Arizona; I'll fit right in,_

Many people at the airport seemed to maintain the same skin tone, their attitudes surprisingly upbeat considering the weather. Although, the downpour was creating a large amount of traffic at the entrance to the airport as everyone stared out at the gloomy atmosphere.

_An umbrella probably would have bee a good thing to grab on the way._ She frowned, fighting for a cab was going to be a challenge.

"No umbrella huh? You must be new here." A tall, blonde haired man came up beside her.

"Poor planning I guess," Bella muttered.

"Where are you from?"

Bella stared at the man curiously. He couldn't be much older than she was. Soft brown eyes and a head full of messy blonde hair. He seemed innocent enough, besides she didn't think he would try anything with several uniformed guards standing by the entranceway.

"Arizona," she said finally.

"And you came here?" He chuckled and shook his head, "I would have picked Florida or something."

"I have family here."

The man nodded, "You sure travel light."

"This trip was kind of spontaneous," she shrugged.

"Do you need a ride? Taxi's can be kind of expensive and by the look of things you might be waiting a while too,"

"But rides with strangers are more dangerous." Bella felt around for some sort of money that she may have left in her pockets, but the only thing her fingers brushed across was her credit card.

"I wont trying anything I assure you. I know this whole stranger in the airport thing is a little weird, but I'm just trying to make my way to campus to be with the girl I'm crazy about."

Bella sighed. She really didn't have a choice. It was either hitchhike or call Emmett, and that idea was out. She was hoping for a warmer welcome than that.

"Alright. I'm out of options anyway."

The man offered his hand to her, "I'm Jasper by the way."

"Bella," she couldn't help but smile as she shook his hand.

"So Bella, what's with the spontaneous trip to Washington? The family ok?"

"My life at home is falling apart and I kind of needed to get away for a little bit."

"Fair enough, are you going to be ok here? I mean without any of your stuff?"

"Well like I said, this trip wasn't exactly planned. My brother lives in Forks and my dad's going to be moving somewhere close to here once the divorce goes through. I don't even know how long I'm going to be here,"

"Definitely doesn't sound like you're having the bets of times right now." Jasper opened up his large blue umbrella as they made their way outside.

Bella shook her head, "I'll get over it I guess, I don't really have a say in any of it so I might as well accept it."

"That's true, just look at what you can learn from it and move on."

"I'm afraid all I am going to take away from this is the lack of desire for a relationship."

"Don't let it get to you Bella. We don't all turn out like our parents."

"I don't know about that. My brother is pretty relationship challenged too."

"You're thickheaded and stubborn aren't you?" Jaspers laugh echoed as they entered the large parking garage that sat across from the airport terminal.

"I get it from my mom," Bella grinned. "So now that you've been subjected to all of my drama, what's your deal Jasper?"

"Well I just moved here myself. I transferred from Michigan State after my girlfriend got accepted here."

"That's a little cliché isn't it?"

Jasper shrugged, "When you're in love you know it and you'll do anything to keep it. She was all I really had there after my dad gave up on me during my freshman year of college. She's a great girl though, awesome family. They ended up moving here as well, they're all so close."

"You're lucky," Bella said quietly.

"Hey it'll happen for you too. It took me a long time to find Alice." Jasper turned to her as they stopped in front of his black Honda Civic, "I was all by myself after my mom passed away and my dad left. The sun always shines after a storm Bella."

"If you say so," Bella grumbled as they climbed inside. Bella fished around for the piece of paper that held Emmett's address on it and handed it over to Jasper.

"I do, and if I could I'd prove it to you. I could always set you up with Alice's brother, he's a little uptight though."

"I'm going to be living with one of those, I think I'll pass."

"Well if you're going to be looking for love while you're here, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to figure that out. I was looking at colleges before my life exploded, trying to get out of community college."

"You should come to Washington State, that's where Alice and I go."

"Do they have a good English department?"

"You're looking at an English Lit major," Jasper grinned.

Bella nodded, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I would, it probably make the transition here a little easier."

"Oh shit," Bella muttered as they pulled up the Emmett's house. "He's home."

Emmett's Jeep Grand Cherokee sat in the driveway and the lights were on in two rooms of the house.

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

Bella sighed, "He doesn't exactly know that I'm here."

Jaspers eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Is that good or bad?"

"Hopefully good, he and I are extremely close." Bella pushed the passenger door open but turned to face Jasper before she got out of the car. "You know, I'm really glad I met you Jasper. The ride here wouldn't have been as easy as it was without someone to talk to."

"It was my pleasure," Jasper turned the piece of paper that held Emmett's address and jotted his phone number down. "Give me a ring sometime, just to hang out or if you need help with school applications. I'd love to introduce you to Alice, I have a feeling the two of you would get along pretty well."

"I definitely will," Bella waved and tucked the piece of paper into her pocket. She turned to face Emmett's house, taking a deep breath before she started up the driveway.

"Good luck!" Jasper shouted as he drove away.

"I'm going to need it," she huffed and pressed the doorbell.

Emmett's heavy footsteps could be heard as he made his way across the hardwood floor of the entranceway. Bella held in her breath as the large oak door swung open, and her brother appeared in the doorway.

"Bella! What are you doing here?!"


	2. But You Love Her!

***Sorry to cut this one a little short, I'm having trouble with what was going to be the end of this chapter but turns out is going to be the beginning of the next. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are welcome!!!!

"Surprise," Bella grinned sheepishly.

"Come in," Emmett stepped aside so she could walk into the house.

_Emmett's done well for himself._ Bella thought as she looked around the well furnished living room.

"Please tell me Charlie sent you early," Emmett pleaded as he shut the doo behind him.

"Not really. Renee thinks I'm at the coffee shop."

"Bella! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how pissed they are going to be at you, and me for that matter?"

"I'm sorry Emmett, I just didn't know what else to do! I mean they threw it on me an expected me to be ok with it. I just panicked." Bella ran a hand through her long brown hair as she paced back and forth in the entrance way. "You've always been there for me when I needed help, and well, I needed help."

"Aw Bells," Emmett pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I knew this would be hard on you."

"it just killed everything. My friendships, my college plans, my family. They seemed fine Emmett, then everything just fell apart. I couldn't just sit there and wait for it to fall apart completely."

"I know sweetie, I know." Emmett squeezed her tight, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Do you really mean that?" She looked up at him, "What about Charlie?"

"I'm going to call Charlie and talk things over with him. I have to let him know that you're here first off."

"Emmett, you're a life saver." Bella said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey anything with for my little sister, just let me get the call over with before the figure out you're not down the street."

'Do you want me to do it?"

Emmett shook his head, "You've been through enough today. Go relax. If you're going to be staying here, I have to be the one to talk to him about all of that anyway."

Bella shot him a thankful look and headed into the living room. Her tired body collapsed onto the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. The silence was welcoming after the morning she had, the only sounds in the house were Emmett sliding a chair across the tiled kitchen floor. His voice followed shortly after that, the conversation spiking in intensity as Emmett revealed where Bella was to his parents.

"She's fine….I don't know how she managed it either…..well she panicked……..you guys dumped a lot on her."

Bella was impressed. Emmett seemed to be holding his own, She could only imagine what it sounded like on the other end of the line.

"She wants to stay….well I know that, but I think it might be best…you'll be working a lot and she's going to be in school….I'll help her. You know I'm making more than enough…I think she'll be happiest here.."

The chair slid back across the floor as Emmett stood up, interrupting Bella's ease dropping. His steps carried towards the rear of the house, stopping in a room adjacent to the living room.

Bella sat up, worried that Emmett had felt the need to leave the room to continue his conversation. She stared at the LCD display on the cable box on Emmett's entertainment center as a few minutes passed, standing up as the fifth one passed by. She could barely make out what Emmett was saying as she walked slowly towards the room her brother was standing in, which turn out to be his office.

"Ok Charlie, thank you," Emmett said and pressed the 'end call' button on his cell phone.

"So when am I going back?" Bella asked as she leaned against the white door frame.

"You're not."

"OK, so when are you handing me over to him when he gets here?"

"I'm not," Emmett couldn't help but grin as he sat on the top of his desk.

"What do you mean?" Bella's heart rate jumped as she waited for his response.

"Well technically you can do whatever you want in this whole situation. You're over eighteen and the judge didn't have to place a provider of custody for on you."

"So?"

"So I talked to Charlie and I told him I thought it would be best if you stayed with me, for good. Charlie is only renting an apartment anyway and he's going to be working a lot of odd hours."

"Emmett! Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to help you with school too, at least until we can get you a job somewhere."

"You are the best brother in the world, you know that?" Bella ran up to her brother and wrapped her arms around his well built waistline.

'Charlie is going to drop off your stuff when he gets here, but until then well have to get you some stuff" Emmett squeezed her tight.

"I can't believe this! God I am so excited. I don't have any idea of what to do with myself!"

Her head was still spinning from the days events, leaving her not even sure of how much time had actually passed.

"Well while we have all of that energy, we should knock out some of that shopping." Emmett chuckled.

"A girl could never say no to shopping, especially when her big brother is footing the bill."

Emmett shook his head and grabbed his wallet and keys off of the desk. "You know, you haven't stopped smiling since you got here."

"It's good to be with you again," Bella shrugged as they walked out of the house and climbed into Emmett's Jeep. "I've missed you Emmett."

"I've missed her too Bella. I'm sorry I didn't come right for you when I got word of what was going on. I'm a terrible brother."

"Em, you are not. You're a grown man now, you have a job and a house, you can't just leave all of that. I wouldn't have wanted you too."

"I still feel terrible Bella. I promised you when I moved out that I would still be there for you."

"You were always there for me, always there to take my emergency phone calls or to get an update when I was really excited about something. You weren't there in person Emmett, but you managed to be there even after you moved. And look at everything now! Now I'm your roommate."

Emmett smiled, "You're right. I'm going to make it up to you. Starting with getting you set up here and set up with school. We might have to repaint the guest room, I went a little blue crazy when I moved in."

"Blue is fine."

"Blue isn't you, especially dark blue. You need something bright, something that represents your personality."

"You know Emmett, you're doing more than I could have ever asked for from you." She smiled at him.

"And I will continue to do so," Emmett said with a firm nod.

Bella smiled and relaxed against the headrest of her seat, she was incredibly fortunate. Jasper had been right, the sun was already sneaking out from behind the clouds of her parents divorce.

Forks was going to be a new starting point for her, she decided as the passed through the center of the small town. Life was changing around her quickly, and if she didn't start attempting to make sense of it, her head would probably explode.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Just how crazy this get and how quickly they can get that way," Bella shook her head. "And as crazy as things have gotten, I feel extremely good about being here."

"Speaking of here, how did you manage to get al the way from Phoenix to my doorstep?"

"Well mom is going to get a surprise from Visa in a few weeks," Bella blushed. 'I met a really nice guy at the airport who gave me a lift, He just moved here from Michigan."

"Bella an airport is no place to be picking up guys,"

Bella rolled her eyes, as fun as Emmett was he still possessed some of Charlie's protective qualities.

"He's taken, very taken from what he told me. He's just a nice guy." She shrugged, "he talked he into going to Washington State."

"Well maybe he's not all that bad," Emmett grinned. "If Charlie or Renee ask, I picked you up from the airport ok? Just to make sure both of our heads are spared."

"Agreed. So Emmett, what have you been up to? You have any luck with the ladies?"

Emmett laughed and shook his head, "Half the time I came right home and ordered a pizza while I prepped for my latest case."

"Sound exciting."

_See that Jasper, told you._

"Being a lawyer requires a lot of work Bells, but not all my names are like that. I do go out you know."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Bella grinned.

"There's a bar about twenty minutes from the house that I go to with the gang after work."

"The gang?"

"Yea you know a small group people from work. There's Carlisle and James, well and of course Rosalie."

"Oh Rosalie huh? What's the story with her?" Bella leaned over the seat listening intently for her brother's answer.

"There is no story Bella,"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Emmett sighed, "Stop bothering me while I'm driving."

"Hey you brought her up," Bella shrugged. "And I know that there's something, you haven't blushed like that since you asked Kendra Morris to senior prom."

"You don't give up do you?"

"Have I ever?"

"Just like mom," Emmett shook his head. "Promise me you won't make a big deal out of this?"

"Come on, I have a lot of moms traits but I'm not that bad."

Emmett sat silent for a minute as they pulled into a parking spot of the Forks Mall.

"I've worked with Rosalie since I started at the firm, and I haven't taken my eyes off of her since. She's tall and incredibly gorgeous, Long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes." Emmett leaned back in the seat and stared out through the windshield. "But words cannot even explain how beautiful she is. She's so passionate Bella, and her eyes, they're always filled with excitement when she's talking about something she's genuinely interested in. Whenever she gets that look in her eyes, it takes everything in me not to reach out and kiss her"

"Wow," Bella blinked. "Was that the first time you let that out?"

"Yea," Emmett looked down at the steering wheel. "So much for that whole macho big brother thing I had going for me."

"Have you said anything to her? I mean does she have the slightest idea about how you feel?"

Bella quickly got out of the Jeep as Emmett climbed out his side, trying to dodge any more of the embarrassing conversation.

"I can't Bella." Emmett said, his feet not stopping as they mad their way across the parking lot to the south side entrance.

"Why not?" She gasped as she struggled to keep up, taking two steps for every one of his.

"We just made partner together, I cant let my hormones screw that up for either of us."

"But you love her," Bella grabbed his arm to keep him from walking any farther.

"Bella its not always that easy ok?"

"Why isn't it?" Bella crossed her arms, "You know how you feel and you two are going to be working closer together now. Just do it! The worst she can say is no."

Emmett sigh and placed his hands on his hips, "Where did all of this come from?"

"You know what? I don't know. I was sitting there in the car thinking about everything and I've decided I'm turning over a new leaf. Sort of like trying things that are well, a little out of character for me."

"You sure that guy you met is an English Lit major?" Emmett's eyebrows rose in question.

"So he says," Bella chuckled. "He just got me thinking. I came here to get away from the mess and that kind of sounds like starting life over in a sense."

"Ill tell you what, we'll do this together." Emmett put his arm around his younger sister as they walked through the entrance and out into the busy mall hallway. "Let's make a pact right now, you and I are going to start making some serious changes ok?"

Bella smiled up at her brother, "You mean you'll actually try to talk to her about something other than work?"

"You got it little lady."

"Well we can start by getting some new threads!" Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him, making her brother laugh.

"A promise is a promise," Emmett sighed.

"Emmett?"

Bella and Emmett turned suddenly to see Rosalie, Emmett's crush walking towards them,

"Is that who I think it is?" Bella whispered.

Emmett only nodded, feeling a lump of nervousness build up in his throat.


	3. What is wrong with you?

*Ok this one probably is triple the size of the other two chapters, but I wanted to pack a lot into this one. My week off is coming to an end and the chapters might be spread out a little bit more once I am back to work.

I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter but after writing it over twice I figured this was as good as it is going to get. Let me know what you guys think! I'm overwhelmed with the amount of traffic I've been getting for the story so far, but please leave a review and let me know what you think!

"What are you doing here?" A bright smile lit up Rosalie's face as she headed towards them.

"My sister's in town," Emmett motioned to Bella before accepting a hug to Rosalie.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Rosalie offered her a soft, yet well manicure hand.

"Same here. I've heard a lot about you."

_Emmett was right, she is pretty._

"Only good things I hope," Rosalie grinned at Emmett.

""Of course," he smiled.

"Well I won't keep you, I just need to make one more pit stop then it's home to prep for the Johansen case." Rosalie sighed,

"Well where are you headed?" Bella piped up, "We haven't eaten yet today. Do you want to join us?"

"Sounds better then pizza," Rosalie chuckled. "I just wanted to run down to _Firefly's_. They just opened up a boutique here,"

"They do homemade jewelry there right?"

"Yea, I've gotten a couple of pieces from them when I was in Los Angeles." Rosalie smiled, "You want to take a look with me?"

"Absolutely," Bella winked at Emmett.

"Great! Maybe get some burgers afterwards?"

"A girl with a healthy appetite, I like it." Emmett tried to keep it cool, inside his nerves were about to explode.

"So Bella.."

Rosalie's sentence faded as the girls walked ahead of Emmett, as they chatted back and forth about Bella's ordeal earlier on that day.

Amazement took over him as the two chatted back and forth, both of them sneaking a look back at Emmett every now and then, they both laughed as he caught them, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Come on slow poke!" Bella shouted as they reached the entrance to _Firefly's. _

"You girls go ahead, I need to make a pit stop of my own,"

"What are you doing?" Bella mouthed.

"Give me a minute," he begged and headed down the hallway in the direction they had just come from.

"Chicken," Bella muttered.

"Where's Emmett going?" Rosalie asked, coming up beside her.

"He had an errand to run apparently."

"We probably would have bore the hell out of him anyway," Rosalie shook her head. "He never ws the shopper type, he gets antsy ordering lunch."

Bella raised her eyebrows, "You seem to know a lot about my brother."

"Well as much as anyone could if they were a co-worker," Rosalie shrugged, her fingers playing with the hemline of a white silk blouse that hung on a nearby rack.

"Something on your mind?"

Rosalie shook her head, "The job gets to you sometimes. Between the long hours and the mass amounts of stress, it gets hard to handle."

"Like you're feeling something you shouldn't?"

"Exactly," Rosalie frowned.

"Would you mind if I'm honest with you for a minute?"

"Please, it's welcomed."

"Is this about Emmett?"

Rosalie sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that was placed outside of the dressing room. "I swore to myself I'd never get involved with anyone at the office Bella. The last time I did, the job went south when we did."

"Emmett's not like that Rosalie, I mean take me for example. This is falling apart with our parents splitting up and I show up here and he takes me in, no questions asked. Well, besides the typical; how'd you get here? What do you mean you hitchhiked?" Bella smiled as a chuckle escaped Rosalie's lips.

"You hitchhiked here?"

"Not the point," Bella chuckled. "Emmett is this sweetest and most caring sole I know, and I couldn't be more thankful to have him as my brother. He really is a great guy Rosalie. If you were going to taker a chance on anyone, I would say that your odds are pretty high with him."

"That sweetness must run in the family," Rosalie smiled. "You talked me off of an emotional cliff in the middle of a department store."

"I know, I'm thinking about switching my major."

A loud chirping noise came from Bella's purse, causing them both to jump.

"Hopefully I wont need to start another counseling session here," Bella said as she stared at the cell phone screen. "Thankfully it's just my therapist."

"Go ahead, I found a dress I want to try on anyway." Rosalie shooed her away so Bella could take her phone call.

"Hello?" The number wasn't one she recognized, the only thing she was familiar with was the area code that matched Emmett's.

"Did you survive?" Jasper's voice came through the receiver.

"All is well," Bella laughed. "He's taking me shopping and everything."

"Good, we were keeping our fingers crossed for you."

"Hi Bella!" An unfamiliar female voice could be heard in the background.

"That must be Alice."

"Of course. Hey listen, would you be around for dinner tonight?"

Bella peeked around the corner where Rosalie had been leafing through a rack of dresses, Emmet had joined her. Both were laughing as Emmett took one of the dresses off the rack and held it up in front of him.

"I had plans, but I have a feeling my brother is going to want some time alone this evening."

"I have a feeling that woman is involved? Does that mean you listened to what I said?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Well he did."

"Yea yea yea. Anyway, we're not fall from the mall now. We could swing by and grab you?"

"Sure, my brother would probably like to meet the infamous hitchhiker anyway."

"Oh good, glad I'm off to a good start with him."

"Don't worry about it. See you soon!"

Bella snapped the phone shut and debated on whether or not she should interrupt Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella! What do you think?" Emmett twirled around with the dress he had picked out.

_Too late._

"I think Rosalie could pull that off alittle better than you could."

Rosalie grabbed the dress from Emmett, "I like that way you think. Let me go pay for this and we can get out of here."

"So what's going on there?" Bella asked once Rosalie was out of earshot.

Emmett began to turn a light shade of pink, "So far so good."

"Well good. I'm going to let you two continue you good evening with each other, Jasper is going to pick me up in about a half an hour."

"Bella no, you don't have to go. I want to spend some time with you."

"Hey not to worry, I have a feeling that you guys may want some time alone."

"Alright, all set. We ready to go?" Rosalie approached them, a pink shopping bag in her hand.

"It is for you guys, I'm actually heading out." Bella winked at Emmett.

"Not until I meet this Jasper," Emmett said as they exited the store.

"Who's Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"Her hitchhiker friend."

Rosalie's eyes rose in curiosity at Bella.

'Well we'll scope him out when he gets here," Rosalie nudged Emmett in his side. "I'm an excellent judge of character."

"I don't know, you are choosing to hang out with Emmett on your own free will." Bella chided, and took off before Emmett had a chance to retaliate.

"She's sweet," Rosalie said as she and Emmett strolled down the path Bella had just run down.

"See, now I know you're full of it." Emmett grinned.

"Hey! She's a very kind hearted person, we got along pretty well tonight."

"Did you guys try on pj's and talk about boys?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "That's between us girls."

Emmett shook his head, "If you say so."

"But since we are on the topic of what Bella and I talked about, would you still want to have dinner? You know, you and me?"

Emmett stopped walking and stared at her, "Really?"

"Why not?"

"Well I mean depending on what happens, it could change everything."

"Well then you should listen to your sister," Rosalie's amber eyes glistened. "She's smart for her age."

"Emmett!" Bella came bounding up to them, a tall blonde haired man in tow. "This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," Emmett said, still taken aback by the conversation he had just had with Rosalie. "And thank you for getting my sister here safely."

"It was no problem at all, I do what I can to help others out."

"I'd say so," Emmett smiled at his sister. "You take care of her Jasper, Rosalie and I are going to head out to dinner."

"Well we won't wait up then," Bella winked at her brother and pulled Jasper in the direction of the exit.

"I take it you've been listening to what I said?" Jasper asked once they were outside.

"Yes, unfortunately I may have to admit you were right."

"Hey now, what do you mean by unfortunately?"

"Well I'm considering all of these life altering changes but I've done them for everyone else but me. I'm still a spinster Jasper."

"You don't look like one." A short, dark haired woman got out of the passenger side of Jasper's Honda.

"You must be Alice," Bella smiled and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure Bella," Alice wrapped Bella in a hug. "Now what is with this spinster talk?"

"I'm having a crisis basically."

"She is not," Jasper said as he walked around to the drivers' side. "She just hooked her brother up and she's starting to question what I talked to her about earlier, that I might actually be right."

"He usually is, I should probably warn you of that." Alice said as Bella climbed into the backseat.

"What did you say to her?" Alice asked as Jasper backed out of the spot.

"The whole live it and love isn't a disease speech."

"Hey you didn't always feel that way yourself you know."

Jasper took Alice's hand in his, "Until I met you."

"Exactly, and it WILL happen for you Bella. Just like for Jasper and your brother."

"If you say so."

"She sounds like your brother," Jasper said as he kissed the top of Alice's hand.

Alice swatted Jasper's arm in protest, "Edward's a busy man."

"Excuses," Bella muttered.

"See, she's learning already."

"I take it back Bella, don't listen to him."

Bella laughed and shook her head, Jasper and Alice seemed perfect for one another.

_Just one step at a time,_ Bella reminded herself as a ping of jealousy hit her.

"So everything went ok today?" Jasper asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Yup, I'm here for good now."

"I still think you should've given Florida a shot."

"Nah," Bella shook her head. "Then I wouldn't have met you guys."

Jasper smiled, "I have a feeling that this is the start of something good."

An unexpected sighed came from Alice as she stared down at an incoming text message on her cell phone, causing Jasper and Bella to divert their attention.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked, his forehead wrinkling with worry.

"Edward's here."

"It's about time, what took him so long?"

"He had some stuff to finish up at Notre Dame and of course had to move his whole apartment by himself."

"Who's Edward?"

"My brother," Alice peered over the back of her seat. "He's at the airport ready to be picked up apparently, and wants me to come get him since Esme and Carlisle are still working on getting the moving vans there."

"Well we can go get him," Bella shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't mind? We can still get food afterwards."

Bella nodded as Alice shot her a thankful smile. "Emmett is probably going to want to be alone as long as possible anyway."

Jasper grinned at her from the rearview mirror, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"So Bella, Jasper and I were talking about school and were wondering if you would like to come with us to campus sometime? Just so you can look around and get your schedule set if you like it?"

"That would be great Alice" Bella smiled. "You both have been incredibly nice to me."

"We do what we can," Jasper said as he merged onto the highway. "Considering everything you've been through."

Bella cast her gaze downward at the mention of the earlier events; it seemed it always came back up when she was happy.

_But I suppose I should get used to this, I have a feeling it isn't going to settle down anytime soon._

"Hey Bella come on now! No frowning! New life remember?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Both girls burst into laughter at his expression.

In the short time she knew Jasper and Alice, she had already developed a strong bond with them. There was something about them, something as good and as genuine as the advice Jasper had given her.

Her eyes drifted from the hangnail she had been picking at to the bright lights that flew by outside.

"You know, this is the second time today I've been to this airport." Bella muttered as the large white "Port Angeles Airport" sign flew by.

"At least we're not putting your butt back on a plane," Jasper said and steered the car into the entrance.

"True," Bella sighed contently.

"Hey babe, let me run in and grab him so we don't have to pay an obscene amount of money to park here for fifteen minutes." Alice placed a kiss of Jasper's lips before getting out of the car, "Wait until you meet him Bella."

"Isn't this the uptight bother you were talking about?" Bella climbed into the passenger seat as Alice walked inside the terminal.

"He's not necessarily uptight, just career driven." Jasper shrugged, "he's busting his ass to get through his schooling as soon as possible. He's smart and extremely passionate about what he does, but with all of that he's kind of forgotten how the other half lives."

"You working your magic on him too?"

"Trying," Jasper drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "You both are about as stubborn as it gets."

"I might like him after all," Bella grinned.

"Watch it, you say things like that and I may run with it."

Bella shook her head, Jasper was pretty stubborn himself.

"Hey Bella, I want to show you something." Jasper said fishing around in his pocket, "I picked it up on my way home today."

"What is it Jasper?" Bella was somewhat taken aback by the sudden change in his voice.

He pulled the small object free from his left pocket, a small velvet black box sat on his palm.

"Jasper," Bella gasped as he handed the small box to her. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jasper nodded, a nervous hand running through his messy blonde curls.

"Oh my god, it is." Bella said in awe as she opened the box, revealing a single two carat diamond sitting on a silver band. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as she is."

"I cant believe this, when are you going to do it?"

"Whenever it feels right," Jasper smiled. "I'm still reeling from the fact that I bought it. But I told her how serious I was when I moved here, and well now I want to show her."

Laughter erupted outside of the car, causing Bella to snap the box shut and get it back in Jasper's custody.

Alice came bounding out of the glass doors, a tall messy haired brunette at her side. Both of them dawned big smiles, a single around arm wrapped around one another.

"So that's Edward huh?" Bella's eyes glanced over his strong, yes soft features. His face was smooth and his skin pale, causing his brown eyes hazel eyes to grow brightly. His hair contained several shades of brown, and stuck out from every possible direction on his head.

"That's him," Jasper nodded and got out of the car as the two approached.

Bella ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down the strands that were sticking up near her hair line.

"Edward, this is Bella." Alice said as Bella got out of the car.

"It's very nice to meet you." A crooked smile sat on his lips.

Bella only nodded as her skin met his warm, smooth hand.

"These two been driving you crazy?" He said as they walked towards the car.

"Nah, they're not that bad." She smiled, "How was your flight?"

"Not terrible, but I'll tell you one thing. Airplane food could kill you."

"Well I'm sure we can fix that, we were on our way to grab some sushi before we came to get you. You up for that?"

"You had me at sushi," Edward chuckled. "I'm starving."

"Hell yea," Jasper shouted as he put Edwards carryon bag into the trunk.

"I'll third that," Alice piped up.

"So what do you say? You ready?" Bella turned to face Edward.

"I suppose," he grinned at her.

"Alright, onward." Bella shouted and popped the right rear door open.

"I'll like your style," Edward winked, getting into the back next to Bella.

_God Bella, what's your problem?_ Her pulse had increased ten fold since she had first lay eyes on Edward. _Now is not the time for that."_

"You ok?" Edward whispered as they started their journey towards the Sushi restaurant.

"Yea," Bella looked away from him quickly.

_What is your problem?_

"You just seem a little jumpy that's all."

"I'm fine," Bella assured him. "It's just been a long day."

_Ain't that the truth._

Edward nodded, "I know how that feels. But hey that's what good friends and good times are for right?"

"That's right." Bella said, forcing a smile.

The conversation dwindled down to silence, with the exception of Jasper and Alice chatting back and forth.

Bella wasn't sure what her issue was, but her mood had changed drastically since they had acquired Edward. The days events were what she chose to place blame on as they approached the restaurant, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Her quiet demeanor remained throughout dinner as well. She only chimed in where necessary during the conversation the group had, making it seem like she was still trying to be a part of it.

Dinner passed by in a blur, as did the car ride home. Tiredness was beginning to take over her, making the stress of the day seem even worse.

When they approached the house, it was just as it was when Bella had arrived earlier on that day. Two rooms were lit, and Emmett's car sat in its rightful spot in the driveway.

Bella said her brief goodbyes to everyone, turning to take one last look at her newly found friends before heading inside. Alice and Jasper held bright smiles on their faces, but it was Edwards expression that stole a second glance. The happy and carefree look on his face was absent, and had been replaced by worry.

Bella shook it off before entering Emmett's house.

It was quiet, many of the rooms dark with the exception of the kitchen and his office.

_Please tell me he's not working._

Sure enough, Emmett sat behind his large oak desk surrounded by papers.

"Ok, so what happened?" Bella's arms folded arcoss her chest.

"Nothing." Emmett said, not looking up from the papers he had in his hands.

"What do you mean nothing? What happened to Rosalie?"

"She went out to get us some grub," he looked up at her, a playful grin on his face.

Bella's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Oh really? I take it dinner went well?"

"I'd say so. How was the outing with your friends?"

"It was nice," Bella shrugged and started to turn back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, hold on a sec." Emmett got out of his chair and grabbed a blue gift bag sitting on a nearby chair. "I got you something."

Bella took the bag and carefully pulled the tissue paper out, a small leather bound journal sat inside.

"I figured with you starting our writing career you'd need something to put your ideas in," Emmett said quietly. "They engraved it for you and everything."

Bella ran her fingertips over the smooth leather binding, her name etched on a metal oval attached to the cover. Her lips began to quiver and a single tear spilled onto the leather binding.

"Bells whats wrong? If you don't like it we can take it back," a look of panic came over Emmett's face.

Bella shook her head, "No its not that. The journal is amazing. I just think the day is overtaking me, that's all."

Emmett's hand rubbed his sisters back, "I know. I knew this was going to happen. I tried to keep you busy as long as I could."

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's ok. It's better that it happened I guess, I couldn't keep ignoring everything."

"I know, I just wish there was someway to make it easier for you." Emmett wrapped her in a hug, resting his head on top of hers.

"I know, but time heals all wounds right?"

"That's true, but regardless I'm going to keep my promise to you Bella. I'm going to take care of you in every way I can."

"You already have Emmett, you've done more than I could have ever asked from you. I just need to let this sink it," Bella squeezed her brother before letting go. "Besides, you need more time with Rosalie."

Emmett turned as the windows at the front of the house lit up with Rosalie's headlights. "You sure you are going to be ok?"

Bella nodded, "Nothing a little sleep wouldn't cure."

Emmett nodded and shot his sister a wink before she climbed the stairs.

"Oh it is blue in here," Bella muttered to herself as she entered the room she would now be calling her own.

Navy blue paint covered the walls, while white paint covered the trim around the windows and the door. All of the furniture was wood, mahogany stained the pieces. The most welcoming piece Bella had ever lay eyes on was the queen size bed that sat against the far wall, covered with an ivory down comforter.

Bella sighed and peeled off her polo shirt in jeans, allowing her body to fall onto the mattress. The white fabric engulfed her, wrapping her in warmness.

Soft voices were the only sounds she heard as she closed her eyes, smiling to herself as sleep slowly engulfed her.

"Bella?"

Bella's eyes opened, a gasp escaping from her mouth.

She was no longer in her room, a cool breeze brushing against her cheek.

"Edward?" She called out, walking through the dense fog.

Edward turned to face her. The same worried look sat on his face, slightly hidden by the collar of his charcoal colored jacket.

"Come here Bella." He said, his hand reaching out for her..

Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise erupted, wrenching her out of her dream.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned.

Her eyes opened for real this time, revealing the blue walls of her room.

"Mom," she mumbled as she read the display screen on her phone, "Not now."

She silenced the phone and sat up, trying to rub the tiredness from her eyes.

The house was just as quiet as it had been when she had gotten ready for bed, only the voices of her brother and Rosalie were missing. She managed to slip her jeans back on before making her way down the stairs, and into the sun filled kitchen.

_There better be coffee somewhere in this kitchen Emmett. _

Her thoughts were answered as her eyes fell upon a bag of dunkin doughnuts coffee that sat in front of the coffee machine. A small sheet of white paper sat propped up in front of her the coffee, her brothers messy hand writing spawled arcoss it.

_Bells,_

_You were snoring your butt off when I left and I figured you needed the rest so I didn't wake you. I'll be in court today until about three, but Rosalie picked me up so my cars there if you need it. She also stopped and picked you up some stuff on the way here, it's in the dining room. Enjoy!_

_Your brother._

Bella shook her head, starting the coffee pot before she made her way into the dining room.

Two shopping bags sat on top of the table, a 'Welcome' balloon tied to the biggest of the two.

Two pairs of jeans and two polo shirts were in the one bag, covering up some Victorias Secret essentials that sat at the bottom. The second, and larger bag held more dressier attire. A dark purple halter dress and a strapless white dress sat inside, along with a black and a white sweater jacket.

A neatly written message was scrawled on the larger bag's tag:

_Thank you._ Was all it said.

"No, thank you." Bella said with a smile.

A knock sounded throughout the silent house, causing Bella to jump.

She debated on answering it, it wasn't really her house afterall.

"Oh screw it," she muttered to herself as the second knock sounded.

She stood on her tiptoes as she reached the front door, peering through one of the small glass panes on the door.

"No, it couldn't be."

On the other side of the door, stood Edward. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, and the light blue colored shirt he was wearing did very little to hide his well built abdomen. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, while his head craned to look through the living room windows to see if anyone was home.

Without thinking, Bella pulled the door open.

"Did I wake you?" He asked with a smile.

"No, why do you say that?" She leaned against the door frame.

"You just look, well rested." He laughed.

Bella's eyes grew wide and she ran towards the mirror in the entrance way.

"Oh my god." Her hair was all over the place, and a dark shade covered the skin under hear eyes.

"It's not that bad," Edward stepped through the open door. "I just feel like I'm intruding now."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bella asked as she went into the dining room, reminding herself to thank Rosalie the next time she saw her.

"I wanted to take you out today, you know show you around." Edward stood in the entrance way as Bella flew by him.

"Why?" She asked, her head peering over the upstairs hallway railing.

Edward shrugged, "You seemed a little down last night. I thought maybe showing you the sights would help cheer you up."

Bella stared at him for a moment, unsure if she was hearing him right.

"I figured we could stop by the campus," he added.

"Ok, um, just give me a minute." Bella said and rushed towards the bathroom, completely in shock by the unexpected viist.

She placed the jeans and the polo shirt on the counter and shut the door behind her, pressing her back to the door.

_You cant just hide yourself in here Bella, get a grip and get dressed. He's just trying to be nice._

Bella sighed and started to dress herself in the outfit Rosalie had bought her. Despite the pep talk she had given herself. She still couldn't help but to think that something else was going on here, something else besides a friendship.


	4. Surprises

***IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG EVERYBODY! JUST STARTING A NEW JOB WEARS YOU OUT BUT I WORKED AS HARD AS I COULD TO GET A CHAPTER OUT. I PROMISE IT WONT BE AS LONG THE NEXT TIME. THE READERS I GOT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WAS GREAT! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!****

Edward stood in the same spot he had been standing in when Bella reached the top of the stairwell.

"Feel better?"

"A little." She said as she made her way down the stairs, "The embarrassment is still there though."

"Don't worry about it, you looked fine." He said as they made their way through the house and out the front door. "I have to say that you clean up well though."

_Another awkward comment_, she thought as her feet stopped halfway up the driveway.

"You OK?" He turned around once he realized that she wasn't following him.

"I, um, I left the coffee pot on." She turned around quickly and ran back in the house.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" Edward huffed as he ran to catch up with her.

"I wish you would stop asking me that," she said from the kitchen.

"Well you're acting like a teenager who just met her favorite celebrity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, the tone in her voice somewhat hostile.

"I mean you're jumpy. You've been bouncing around like a mad woman since I got here." He came into the kitchen slowly, his arms crossed hi front of his chest in defense. "And you got all weird around me at dinner, I just wanted to talk to you to see if I did something wrong."

"No you didn't." Bella mumbled her back to him.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it." He approached her, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She turned around at the shock of his touch, gasping when she realized his body was only inches from hers.

"I said I don't have a problem with you. Bella said quietly, her gaze never leaving his, "You just showed up here and honestly it kind of caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry," his hand still resting on her shoulder. "It was just how sad you looked last night, it got to me when we dropped you off."

"Well its not everyday your parents get divorced."

_God he smells incredible. _

Edward nodded, "Alice told me. She talked to me so I wouldn't sit there and worry about it. And as you can see, I listened real well."

Bella laughed, "Typical boy."

"Hey, I was concerned." Edward said in defense.

"Do you always get this close to someone you're concerned about?" She asked, unable to help the playful grub that pulled at her lips.

"No, but the funny thing is is that I have given myself plenty of reasons why I should back off but I cant."

Bella swore he could probably feel her heart beating, the beating so fierce she thought he chest was going to explode.

"Edward." She whispered as her eyes closed, her breath held as she waited for him to close the gap between them.

"Shit," Edward mumbled as loud piano music began to play from his pants pocket.

Bella leaned back against the kitchen counter as Edward broke their embrace, pulling the noisy phone out of his pocket.

"Yes mother," he huffed. "No I'm fine…Yea I went out….He what?...no no, that's great, I'm happy for him….Yea, I'm just at Alice's friends house, I was going to…" the conversation became harder and harder to hear as he exited the kitchen.

_What just happened? _ Bella's mind swirled with confusion as she gripped the countertop to keep herself upright.

She didn't know him, no idea what his intentions were. And he got close, that's what bewildered her the most.

_I don't need this right now. _She thought, _What is going on here?_

It almost seemed like Edward had some sort of force over her, a force she couldn't begin to understand.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled as re-entered the kitchen.

"No that's ok, probably for the best anyway." Bella said, finding it hard to look at him.

"Bella, I have no idea what happened. That was a little weird.."

""Almost happened."

"Right," Edward ran a hand through his already elevated hair. "I just had a very strong urge to kiss you, which is ridiculous because we don't even really know each other."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Bella's nerves jumped.

"Do what I came here to do, show you around remember?"

"Oh right," Bella blushed. "Let's go, before this gets anymore awkward."

Edward stepped aside so Bella could get through the doorway and led the way out the front door.

"Coffee pots off right?" Edward asked as she locked the door.

"Yes," she smiled as they made their way down the driveway.

"Is that yours?" Bella asked, pointing the Acura TL that was parked at the end of the driveway.

Edward nodded, waving the keys at her.

"Let me drive?" She winked at him.

Edward chuckled, "Alice hasn't even driven this thing."

"There's a first time for everything." Bella said as she leaned against the car.

"Yes." Edward spread his arms so that both of his palms pressed against the car on either side of Bella, his face finding itself only inches from hers again, "There is."

"Edward, no more awkwardness remember?"

"Sorry," he mumbled and pushed off of the car and headed around to the drivers side.

"Edward," Bella said once they were inside. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said quietly and started the car.

His eyes never left the windshield as he drove, not a word spoken between them.

Bella said and played with the hemline of her shirt.

Whatever was going on between her and Edward was driving her crazy. It didn't make any sense, it wasn't rational. It had her completely baffled. He had managed to force himself into her life with so much passion twice already, and she wanted to slap herself. Part of her didn't mind it.

"Edward, this doesn't look like downtown Forks." Bella spoke as they made their way down a windy road, thick rows of trees on both sides.

"That's because we aren't going to campus. I want to show you something I discovered when I first came to visit Alice here. It's nothing huge, I just thought it would be nice to go walk around." He shrugged and made the first left turn he could once they trees parted.

The road eventually opened up and guided them into an empty parking lot. Bella looked over at him curiously, "a parking lot?"

"Beyond that,:" he smiled. They continued across the parking lot until the reached the far edge of it. "Bella, welcome to La Push beach."

Bella remained quite as she climbed out of the car, her eyes darting around quickly. They had stopped in front of a tall metal railing where the gravel eventually gave way to smooth, tan sand. The beach was completely empty, which was completely different from the beaches Bella had visited in California.

The sand was untouched and smooth, the only sound she heard was the light crashing of the waves on the shore.

"It's so peaceful." Bella carefully ducked under the railing, her shoes almost completely engulfed in sand. "Are we allowed to be here?"

Edward laughed and climbed the railing, perching on the top rail. "Of course. It's always empty until a storm come near, then everybody flocks down here for the surf."

"This is great," Bella turned to smile at him. " I mean I know that Fork's isn't as chaotic as a major city or anything, but I don't know. Just being here gives you the chance to be able to think."

"I figured you'd need that, with everything that you have going on."

Bella sighed and kicked off her shoes, allowing her feet to be engulfed in the cool sand.

_There it goes again._

"Will I ever accept that?" She thought aloud, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Time heals all wounds," Edward shrugged.

"That's what everyone tells me," she sighed heavily. "But why don't I believe it?"

"It just happened yesterday Bella."

"I know, I know. But its like whenever I get a minute to sit down and think about things, I'm just questioning my ability to adapt to all of this,"

"I think you'll be fine honestly. You have a brother that cares about you and new friends that provide a pretty steady support system. I think you're better off than you think."

"You've been spending too much time with Jasper."

Edward chuckled, " Hey he's a smart guy."

"Edward, can I be honest?"

He only nodded, remaining silent as he waited for her to continue.

"Whatever it is that you and I have going on, its bothering the shit out of me. And honestly, I feel terrible."

"About?"

"About whatever of it what is going on here."

"Between you and me?"

"Yes," she sighed heavily.

He sighed and gripped the railing a little tighter, "I don't know either Bella. But what good does it do sitting here worrying about it?"

"It doesn't bother you?" Bella asked, her back to him.

"I suppose, but it's hard for me to sit here and stress over something that I'm so unsure of. I don't know what 'this' is." He hopped off of the railing and walked towards her, "I'm not normally like this around women I've just met but I'm not going to look at it as a bad thing."

"That leaves so much unanswered."

"You have a problem with that don't you?" he chuckled.

"You noticed huh?"

Edward nodded, "You're forehead wrinkles and you bit you lips hen you get stressed about something."

"What are you, a psych major?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"What about you?"

"English major, trying to get into the grad program at Washington."

"I know some people there, I'll see if I can help you out at all."

'Is there anything you cant do?"

"Not that I've encountered," he grinned.

"Typical male thought," she chided.

"Well I'm right aren't I?"

"OK then, let's see how good you are." Bella grinned, "if you beat me to the end of this stretch of beach you can keep you're 'I'm better than you' thoughts."

Edward stare down the smooth stretch of beach, a group of boulders sat as their destination. "Alright, you're on."

Bella grinned and traced a line in the sand with her toe, "Let's do it then."

"Alright on the count of…"

Bella shot off just as Edward reached the line.

"Bella!" Edward hollered and immediately too off, stumbling in the sand as he tried to run.

"You cheated!" He huffed.

"Well as an all mighty male you should be able to compensate for it.:

"Don't tempt me," he glared at her.

His pace quickened as his legs took longer strides, the sand not slowing him down. His arm stretched out, grabbing on the back of Bella's shirt.

"No!" Bella shrieked as Edward managed to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her towards the sand. "How did you catch up to me?"

"All superior male right?" Edward laughed, brushing the sand off of his face.

Bella broke into laughter as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, pulling her close with his free arm.

"You're doing it again," she whispered as she leaned into him.

"Do you mind?" He whispered.

"You know.." Bella shrieked suddenly as an icy cold sensation ran down her back. "Now that I mind!"

Edward rolled over to see a wave coming at them, "hurry! Get up! The tide's coming in!"

Bella gripped onto him as they stumbled to get up and run from the next onslaught of water.

"So cold!" Bella shivered as their feet hit dry sand, "Why does it have to be so cold?"

"Because you cheated," Edward shivered himself as he managed a smile. "Come on, we've got to get out of here before we catch something."

Edward wrapped an arm around her, pressing her close to him.

"You're freezing too you know," she chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm trying here," Edward said as he fumbled for his keys.

The two couldn't climb into the car fast enough, Edwards fingers immediately going for the heat controls.

"Now what?" Bella asked as she scooted as close to the heat vents as she could.

"I've got an idea," Edward said as he started the car up. "My house isn't far from here, and I'm pretty sure you can fit into some of Alice's stuff."

"Thanks," Bella said as her teeth chattered.

"We'll be there before you know it." He reassured her, a smile on his lips.

"Don't kill us on the way," Bella watched as the trees outside passed by quickly.

"Don't worry, we're not far."

Edward continued down the road for a few miles until they came to a small opening, a black mailbox with "Cullen" etched into it.

"Is this where you live?" She awed as they pulled into a large driveway, ending in front of a glass covered house.

"You got it. This place changed my living plans completely once Carlisle showed me the layout for this place," Edward looked up at his home through his sunglasses. "Why live in an apartment when you could live here?"

"I'd have to agree," Bella said as she followed Edward inside.

The inside was just as captivating as the outside walls, the sun brightened the white walls that surrounded several pieces of art.

_And it just keeps getting better._

"Where's you family?" Bella asked.

The house was silent despite its bright interior, her ears only catching the sound of Edwards shoes hitting the hardwood floor.

"Carlisle landed large case today, they all went out for lunch earlier." Edward's hand brushed her hip as he started for the stairwell, "Come on. We'll get you changed."

Bell shivered at his touch, taking a moment before following him up the stairs. She remained a few paces behind him as they approached Alice's room, Bella deciding to wait outside as Edward searched through his sisters closet.

"I think this will do," he returned with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt in his arms.

Bella thanked him and stepped into the large bathroom across the hall, goose bumps rising on her skin as she peeled her wet shirt off. She turned quickly when a crashing noise could be heard from outside, her body stumbling over her fresh pair of clothes that lay on the floor.

Edward fumbled for something on the floor, scooping it up and placing it back on the side table in the hallway.

"You ok?" She asked, rushing into the hallway to see if he was hurt.

"Slipped," he chuckled. " Esme moves stuff around a lot in here."

His eyes skimmed over her pale figure, the upper half of her body only covered by the white bra Rosalie had bought for her,

_Oh shit._ She cursed to herself as she realized her shirt was missing.

"Hey, don't." Edward's surprisingly warm hand landed on the cool skin of her arm, causing her to stop in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm not changed, and I look ridiculous…"

"No you don't, I wish you'd stop saying that." His arms wrapped around her waist, his forehead resting on hers.

"Edward.."

"What?" His voice steady despite the fit his nerves were throwing inside of him.

"I don't know."

"Surprises are some of the best things that can happen in your life you know," he said and let his lips press against hers.

Bella's body practically melted as he kissed her, a warm feeling washing over her body.

Any sort of reasoning her mind had been desperately searching for all day had vanished, giving way to the sensation his touch gave her.

His warm hand cupped her cheek as he continued to kiss her, her back pressing against the bathroom door as his body pressed against hers.

"Bella wait, are you ok with this?" He asked as deep breaths moved in and out of his lungs.

"I don't know," she paused. "But you know what, I don't care."

_I cant believe this,,_

"Just kiss me."


	5. If You Only Knew

*Here's another one! I am so happy with the amount of people that have taken the time to read this story and thank you so much for those that have taken the time to review! I'm having a little trouble figuring out where to go here, but hopefully I'll figure it out! Any suggestions feel free to send me a message or an email, my email is now displayed in my profile page! Thanks again you guys!!! This chapter deals a lot with Edward and Bella :-)*

Edwards head was spinning, the shock and intensity of Bella's response sent him into over drive.

His fingertips brushed against her soft skin as they made their way up body, his right hand cupping her cheek. This whole thing was crazy, that much he knew. But none of the thoughts running through his head gave him any desire to pull away from her.

Her lips were as soft as her skin as she kissed him, causing ripples of energy to flow through his body. Bella never broke their kiss as they made their way into the large master bathroom.

Edwards strong arms picked her up in one quick swipe and quickly placed her down on the bathroom counter.

_God Bella, what are you doing?_

Bella ignored the thoughts that started to creep into her mind as she pulled Edward as close to her as she could get him. Her hands running through his thick brown hair as her legs wrapped around his toned waist, her mouth desperately seeking his.

Edward couldn't get enough of her, his body never seeming to be satisfied no matter how much he kissed her.

_Don't let him go…_

Her hands left his hair and made their way to his shirt collar, slowly undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. The dark blue fabric of his shirt gave way to the well toned yet pale skin of Edward's stomach as the final buttons were undone and his shirt fell to the floor.

Edward groaned as Bella pressed against him, his body no longer able to control the urges his body had been feeling since Bella had ended up in his arms. He made sure that hers legs were still wrapped around him tightly as he lifted her off of the counter, her warm chest pressing against his. With only the touch of his hand against the bathroom wall, Edward slowly made his way out in the hallway.

Bella lips pressed against his in a frenzy of passion, leaving the stumbled entrance into Edward's bedroom unnoticed. The sunlight shown brightly in Edward's room, the thick woods that surrounded the house were the only source of privacy in the room.

Bella's bare back met the cool fabric of Edwards comforter as he gently lay her down on his bed. His lips found her quickly once he climbed onto the bed, his body pressing down on hers.

"Edward," Bella muttered as his lips left hers and traced a trail down to her neck, gasping as she felt his teeth nibble lightly at her skin.

The kisses placed on Bella's skin intensified as her voice fell on his ears, his reaction felt as her lips found their way around his waist again.

"You have got to be kidding me," Edwards lips left her skin as the loud piano music bellowed from his poket.

"Just ignore it," Bella whispered as placed a kiss on his lips.

If he stopped, reality would come rushing in.

The piano music stopped eventually, giving Edward a moment of relief until the phone erupted again only seconds later.

Edward sighed heavily and placed one last kiss on Bella's lips before reaching for his phone.

"Alice," he muttered as he opened the phone.

"Wait, wait, calm down." Edward sat up as his sisters energetic voice came through the receiver, "What happened? No, I was busy….wait go back, he did what?"

Bella joined him at the edge of the bed, resting her head on his legs.

"That's great! No no, I can do that….you don't have to…no, she's here…." Edward eyed Bella, "Yes that's where I went this morning…no we'll be there….ok! I love you too,"

"Is she ok?"

"She's great actually, she was out with Jasper and our parents this afternoon, and well Jasper popped the question."

"He did what?!" Bella sat up suddenly.

"They're getting married, " Edward smiled. "My baby sister is growing up."

Bella ran a hand up and down the skin of Edward's back, smiling when goose bumps formed under her fingertips.

"Big news and you still manage to get to me." Edward said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Alice has instructed me to bring us out there as soon as possible."

"In public? I'm guessing I would need to find a shirt?"

Edward chuckled, "Naturally."

"I'm guessing my t-shirt probably wont cut it either?"

Edward shook his head, "They're at Haydens in Port Angeles. And from what Alice was telling me, they require a little more of a dressy attire."

He hopped off of the bed and motioned for Bella to follow him. "Come on, I know Alice has something in that clothing store of a closet she has that you can borrow."

"Should we keep raiding your sisters closet?"

"I think she has more on her mind right now," Edward looked behind him and smiled.

"Edward?" Bella said, a look of worry crossing over her face.

"Bella," he walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"It's just dinner Bella."

"I know, but how am I supposed to handle this? I mean, I cant just ignore it."

"Bella, listen to me. This whole thing is crazy, but you know what? I like whatever this is, and I think I might like you."

"You don't know me," Bella sighed. "And I'm not sure you want to, things are so messed up right now."

"Hey, remember what I told you? You're going to be fine, between your family and your friends, you've got enough support to make it through this. But you know what else you have?"

Bella remained silent, eyeing him curiously.

"You have me."

A look of surprise spread across Bella's face, her eyes darting over his handsome features for any sign that he didn't mean it. His amber eyes never moved from hers, no playful smile or grin on his lips.

"I don't know what's going on any more than you do Bella," his fingers brushed the skin of her shoulders. " But I think I want to find out."

Bella only smiled and let Edward wrap her in a hug, his lips placing a kiss on the top of her head as he squeezed her tight.

"Alright," Edward said as he released her. "Let's get you dressed."

The smile never left her face as she followed Edward back into Alice's room, leaning against the door frame as he disappeared into her closet.

"Here we go." He came out only a minute or so later, a black strapless dress in his hands.

"How do you know so much about your sisters clothes?" Bella asked as she took the dress from him.

"Do you know how many outfits she showed me when she was trying to figure out what to wear for her dates with Jasper?"

"Ahuh sure," Bella winked.

Edward grinned and wrapped his arms around her, placing tiny kisses on her forehead.

The happiness that flowed through Bella was incredibly strange and unfamiliar, causing a feeling of panic to creep in. Things with Edward were happening fast, but the feeling that she got from being around him was undeniable. But was it possible to feel that way towards someone already?

"What are you thinking?" He asked as the amount of silence spread.

"I'm thinking about you and about this whole thing," she said quietly. "And wondering what it is about you."

"I guess we will have to find out."

"Maybe," she kissed the tip of his nose then headed towards the bathroom.

_Amazing._ Edward thought and headed into his room, settling on a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

His mind drifted to the thoughts of uncertainty and wonder as he slowly buttoned the buttons of his shirt, wondering what this whole thing was just as much as Bella. He didn't know what it was about her either, but no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't think of one reason why he shouldn't find out.

"Now I'd have to say that you clean up pretty nice."

Edward turned to see Bella standing in the doorway, a playful grin sat on her lips.

"I have some pretty tough competition though. "

He couldn't help it as his eyes wondered over her figure, the black dress she wore hugged every curve perfectly as it came to a rest just above her knees. Her hair had been pulled back, resting in a loose ponytail that draped over her left shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he said finally.

"You knoiw," she said in between kisses. "We should get going at some point."

"You're right," he pulled away from her reluctantly. "We should go."

Bella concentrated walking as her head spun from Edwards kiss, his hand holding hers sent a ripple of electricity through her. The feeling of worry began to creep back inside of her as her mind focused, drifting to thoughts of Edward. She wondered what reactions were going to be when they arrived at the restaurant.

They were going for a celebration of a milestone in their friends life, but concern filled Bella when she thought of what was going to be required of her. Of course she was happy and excited for them, but the concern about what took place between her and Edward earlier that evening was still there, her mind was constantly searching for some form of a answer to why things happened the way that they did, and what was going to happen because of it. What she was feeling wasn't natural, especially not for someone she just met. She shouldn't worry, that much she knew. But she couldn't define what was going on, nor did she have any idea as to where it was going.

_Your heart shouldn't be beating a mile a minute for someone you just met. _ She scolded herself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he took a quick glance at her, noticing the look of distress across her face.

"I'm trying not to honestly."

"It's going to be fine," he said as his hand slid overtop of hers.

_God I hope you're right._

The drive from Forks to Port Angeles flew by as Bella prepared herself for the events ahead, whatever they may be.

Every once and a while she would sneak a look at Edward, who smiled even as he focused on the road ahead of him. A grin played at his lips when he'd catch her, finding his wants to be the same as hers.

The parking lot of Haydens was crowded as Edward carefully steered the black Acura through the rows of cars, keeping an eye out for any that looked familiar. Edward's family was found easily, mostly due to Alice who started waving her arms around excitedly as soon as she spotted them.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice ran towards them, wrapping them both in a hug as soon as they climbed out of the car.

"Congradulations!" Edward said, squeezing his younger sister tightly.

"Thank you!" she said, all smiles. "I still cant believe it, I feel like I could go in a thousand different directions at once!"

"I know the feeling," Jasper said as be joined Alice.

Bella smiled as her newly found friend hugged her, "I knew you could do it."

"I owe it all to you."

"How so?" Her gaze drifted from Jasper to Edward and Alice, who had joined the parents on the other side of the car.

""That's Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said as he caught her gaze drifting elsewhere.

Bella only nodded, waiting for Jasper to continue.

"I wanted to thank you Bella. If it hadn't been for you and me having the chance to meet you, I wouldn't have had that push to do it. I got motivated after talking to you, and figured that if I was going to help you that I should be taking my own advice."

"I'm glad my hitch hiking abilities came in handy, you'll have to tell my brother that."

"I'll make sure to," he said as he lead her over the group. "I owe you that much."

"And this is Bella," Alice said as the two approached her. "Bella, this is our father Carlisle and our mother Emse."

"Bella, it's a pleasure." Esme hugged, her, "I'm glad to see you made it here OK. Alice and Jasper told me of your ordeal."

"I owe it to them, that's for sure." Bella smiled at her two friends.

"How are you making out here so far?" Carlisle asked.

"Definitely wetter than Phoenix," she said causing the group to chuckle.

"Why Forks?" Carlisle asked as they walked towards the restaurant.

"I came here to stay with my brother Emmett after my parents got divorced," Bella looked back to at Edward, whom was a few paces back talking with his mother and sister. "He just got a job with a law firm out here, and we felt that things might go a little easier for me if I stayed with him."

"Oh really? I'm a lawyer myself, which firm?"

"Jennings and McBride."

"Emmett Swan?"

Bella nodded, "The one and only."

"He just made partner there! What a small world we live in," Carlisle smiled at her,

"It definitely is."

Amazement flowed through Bella as she walked along side Carlisle. Not only was his son strong and passionate, but he resembled the warm and kind personality of his parents.

"Emmett's a good man Bella," Carlisle spoke up. "I know you'll be in good hands under his care. And if there is anything Esme or myself can do for you, please let us know."

"Thank you." Bella smiled, partially out of Carlisle's kindness, but the smile only intensified as Edward approached them.

"Carlisle, Esme wants pictures of you and Alice before we go in."

"Very well," Carlisle nodded. 'it was very nice to meet you Bella."

"Making friends?" Edward asked once Carlisle joined the other half of their group.

"Trying to," Bella fought every urge she had to pull him close. "Carlisle works at my brothers firm."

"Funny how life works out sometimes huh?" Edward asked, taking her hand in his as they started to walk inside.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella whispered.

"Testing the waters, you know just getting a feel for everything." His hand held onto hers tightly as he walked around to the less crowded side of the table.

Bella hoped that no one would notice the sudden display of affection Edward directed towards her, she hadn't been able to prepare herself for any sort of reaction her group of friends might have.

She had been right, the concentration wasn't there.

She tried to concentrate as Jasper and Alice talked over what they wanted for the wedding, her thoughts diverting as Edward ran his fingertips up and down her palm.

Edward never broke character for a moment, contributing to ideas the group was bouncing back and forth,

_Why is this so easy for him?_

She looked up from her plate, her eyes immediately meeting Jaspers. Concern washed over his usually pleasant features.

"You ok?" He mouthed.

Bella only shrugged, motioning to Edward.

His eyebrows rose is curiosity as his amber eyes darted back and forth between the two. He pulled his cell phone out and punched in a message quickly, the message only taking seconds before erupting in a vibrating pulse from Bella's phone.

_What did he do?_

**Bella looked over at Jasper briefly before she responded.**

_Nothing. Drop it._

_You look like you're going to hurl._

_Stop it._

_I will. What happened?_

Bella sighed and slipped the phone under the table, hoping her side conversation would go unnoticed.

_I said drop it._

_Nope. Something happened, your face is beat red._

Bella huffed and shut her phone, tossing it back into her purse.

Jasper frowned at her, closing his phone without breaking eye contact.

Íf you only knew Jasper. If you only knew.


	6. There's No Denying Edward Cullen

***SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BETWEEN THE NEW JOB AND A NEW KITTEN,TIME KIND OF GOT AWAY FROM ME. BUT HERE IT IS CHAPTER 6! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

Dinner rushed by in a blur. Bella was able to maintain conversation by chiming in at the right moments to keep anyone from getting suspicious. Well, everyone but Jasper. His amber eyes never left Bella's throughout the whole meal, his suspicions keeping Bella on his radar.

"Ok, what's up with you?" Jasper came right up to her as soon as the meal was over and everyone started to leave the restaurant.

"Jasper, I'm not going into it right now ok?" Bella said as she and Jasper walked a couple of paces behind the rest of the group, her eyes resting on Edward.

"Bella.."

"Hey guys!" Alice came running towards them, "Party time!"

"Party time?" Bella asked, a lump building in her throat.

She had been relieved that dinner had ended and that her bed and the comfort of her room were in sight.

"Yea, there's a club a few blocks from here that Edward and I wanted to check out. I figured this would be a good reason to break it in." Alice shrugged.

Bella knew she couldn't say no, there as no denying the look of happiness that spread across Alice's face.

"Alright, lets do it." Bella gave Alice a quick hug and headed towards Edwards car, not taking a second look back at Jasper.

"Doing ok?" Edward asked as Bella climbed into the passenger seat.

"As good as could be expected." Bella smiled.

"It'll be fine," she squeezed her hand lightly before starting the car.

_Sure it will._

The scene outside of _Taboo_ was calm despite the loud music and bright lights that greeted them as soon as the small group of four made their way inside. Large groups of people were crowded around the dance floor, causing the group to separate easily.

"Want to dance?" Edward came up beside Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do I have a choice?" She grinned.

"Not really," he smiled and led her out to the dance floor by her hand.

_Thank god its dark in here._ Bella thought as a warm feeling rushed over her face.

Edwards hands gripped her waist on both sides, pulling her close to him. A tingling sensation flew through Bella as their bodies touched, swaying in sync to the loud music blaring from the speaker. The song went unrecognized by both of them, not that it mattered.

The scent of Edwards cologne filled her nostrils, sending her head reeling with desire. Having his body pressed up against hers wasn't helping either. Every time him body met hers it sparked memories of earlier on that day; the touch of his hands on her bare skin, his soft lips pressing to hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hand rested on her thigh, guiding her hips to move with his. She fought every urge to take him and kiss him right there on the dance floor, an urge that was intensified every time she caught the passionate gaze is his eyes.

A groan escaped Edward's lips as she left him briefly, taking only a second or two before her back pressed against his chest. His amber eyes closed as Bella reached up behind her, running a hand through his disheveled hair. His lips found their way to the nap of her neck, placing light kisses on her skin.

Bella gasped as the kisses made their way up her neckline, resting just at the bottom of her earlobe.

He was driving her crazy.

His lips pressed against her forehead before leaving her skin all together, the close contact confirming a feeling deep inside Bella. There was no denying Edward Cullen.

"Bella," Edward breathed as the song ended.

"Bella!"

Both separated quickly as they turned to see Alice bounding up to them, Jasper in tow.

"Shot time!" Jasper smiled and handed the two shot glasses he had been carrying in his hands over to Bella and Edward.

"Cheers," Alice smiled and everyone downed the shots quickly.

Bella winced as the taste of vodka hit her taste buds, followed by a hint of citrus. "What was that?"

"Grape vodka," Alice shrugged. "I've always wanted to try it."

"Pretty good," Bella nodded. "I say we do another one."

"I like your style!" Alice cheered and started pulling Bella across the dance floor to the bar, Jasper following right behind them.

Edward frowned as he watched Bella run off with Alice, knowing her spiratic behavior was more of a result of nerves rather than joy. He slowly made his way to the bar, staying at the opposite end of where his friends were standing.

He grunted as a force pushed him into the bar, his hands quickly grasping the counter to stabilize himself. He turned to see a petite blonde woman standing behind him, a dark spot showing on her pink shirt.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Her blue eyes grew wide, "I'm not used to these damn shoes."

"It's perfectly fine," he gave her a friendly smile. "I don't know how you girls manage to walk in those things."

"I haven't figured that out myself," she chuckled. "I'm Jessica."

"Edward," he shook her well manicured hand.

"I've never seen you here before, you new in town?"

_Oh here she goes._

"Just moved here actually," Edward leaned back against the counter, glancing in Bella's direction.

"I moved here recently myself," Jessica tossed her long blonde hair as she slid into the seat next to him. "Transferred here from South Carolina."

"Edward nodded as Jessica went into the story of her move, only catching his attention when she found toss her hair into his line of sight.

_Is there really a need to do that? Your shirt is cut down to god knows where, you're drawing enough attention to yourself already. _Edward mused.

His thoughts broke as he eyed Bella's pale frame, watching it as it began to teeter back and forth.

The three friends were laughing loudly, leaning on each other to stay upright,

_Uhoh._ Edward thought as he eyed Bella, her face growing paler than it usually was.

"Excuse me." Edward said, and starting moving through the crowd before Jessica had a chance to get another word in.

"Edward!" Bella stumbled towards him, tripping over her own feet as she moved.

"Whoa, easy there." Edward scrambled to catch her before she headed towards the floor.

"I like you." She slurred as she stabilized herself.

"God Bella, how much have you had?" Edward frowned at the smell of liquor omitting from her body.

"Enough," Jasper said as he came up to them with Alice leaning against him.

"I can see that. Are you guys ok?"

"I didn't drink as much as they did, they went shot to shot with each other for while there."

"Do you guys want a ride? I think it's time for Bella to get home."

"If you don't mind, I didn't have a lot but I don't want to chance it."

"No problem, lets get out of here." Edward adjusted Bella as she leaned against him and led the group out to his car.

Alice and Bella were quiet once they reached Edward's car, protesting only slightly as the boys helped them into the passenger seat.

An awkward silence washed over the two men once everyone was inside the car, Jasper sitting next to Edward in the passenger seat.

_Do I ask?_ Jasper thought.

The only things he could think to talk about, were the things he knew nothing about.

_There might not even be a thing._

He just couldn't get the look on Bella's face out of his mind, the look of pure happiness when she looked at Edward. Something had happened between them, that much he was sure of. He felt like an idiot for worrying the way that he was, he had nothing to worry about with Edward. He was smart and kind, good student as well as a good son.

Jasper sighed and leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes, giving up on starting any sort of a conversation with Edward.

Prying isn't something he wanted to get into that night, especially when it would keep an sort of confrontation from ruining the evening.

Besides, Bella would tell him if something was wrong. Right?

Jaspers eyes blinked open as he felt Edwards car come to a slow, lengthy stop.

Home sweet home.

"Thanks Edward," Jasper yawned.

"It's no problem, especially for my family and my future brother in law."

Jasper smiled and went around towards the back of the car, slowly coxing Alice out of the backseat. His eyes drifted to Edward, who gently lifted Bella out of the car.

It hit him suddenly as he watched Edward pull her close, placing a kiss on her forehead as they made their way inside the Cullen's house.

_Holy shit._

The sudden realization of what was going on between Edward and Bella startled him, Jasper finding it hard to stabilize himself as he helped Alice towards the house.

"Jasper," Alice whispered. "I need to lay down."

"I know beautiful, we're almost there." Jasper went as quick as he could, finding the entranceway empty.

"Jasper," Carlisle came down the stairs with Edward right behind him. "Is Alice ok?"

"Groggy but fine," Alice muttered as she rested her head on Jaspers shoulder. 'Where's Bella?"

"Sick," Edward frowned. "She's upstairs with Esme."

"I'm going to call her brother, I know I have his number somewhere." Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder and headed through the kitchen to his office.

"I'm going to go check on her and go to bed," Alice gave Jasper a peck, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and followed her up the stairs.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme looked tired as she passed the young couple on her way down the stairs.

"I'm fine, how's Bella?"

"Well she's out of the bathroom," Esme sighed and ran a hand through her long honey colored hair. "I put her in your room so Jasper and Alice can have some privacy."

"Emmett's been notified, he said he'd pick her up in the morning if we needed him to." Carlisle said as he shut his cell phone, joining the two members of his family in the hallway.

"I believe our work is done then," Esme smiled as Carlisle placed a kiss on her forehead. "You need anything before we head up?"

Edward shook his head, "I'll just set up on the couch."

"Goodnight son," Carlisle smiled and followed Esme up the stairs, leaving Edward alone in the dimly lit hallway.

A heavy sigh escaped Edward's lips as he collapsed on the plush, white cushion of the couch in the living room.

He wanted to be with her, especially with her feeling the way that she was. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, to feel her skin against his, to smell the scent of her lavender shampoo.

He couldn't gage how Carlisle would react if he found his son with his partners sister, he wondered if would hurt whether than help anything.

_God, what am I doing?_

"Edward?

He jolted upward as a faint, yet familiar voice landed on his ears.

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairwell, her black dress replaced by a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Bella," he stood up quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Well the room stopped spinning." Bella shrugged, her feet shuffling against the hardwood floor as she made her way to the living room. "And I think I've probably thrown up everything I've eaten since last Tuesday."

Edward chuckled and scooted over on the couch as she sat down next to him, "I was worried."

"Why didn't you come up?" Bella spread out across the remainder of the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist as her head rested on his chest.

"Curiousity got the best of me I guess, I didn't know how Carlisle would react to me laying in bed with you."

"I think it would be fine," Bella yawned. "Your father seems to think pretty highly of my brother."

"I know, it was just a thought." Edward wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on with us?"

"I don't know," Edward yawned. "But I like it."

Bella snuggled against Edward, _he always smells so good._

One last yawn escaped her lips before her eyelids fluttered shut, allowing her body to fulfill its demand for sleep.

Edward never left Bella's mind as bits and pieces of various dreams flowed through er mind. That was until the early morning sun found its way through the blinds and into the living room, resting on Bella's eyelids.

"Go away," she muttered and buried her face in the fabric of Edward's shirt.

Edward shifted slightly, his body sliding father down the pillow he had been resting against while his arms tightened around her waist.

She wondered how early or late it was as her left eye opened slightly, taking in the bright sunlight that filled the seemingly empty house.

It was amazing how surreal the morning could be just by having Edward here.

A smile crept across Bella's face as she ran her finger tips and down the contours of his chest.

"That tickles," Edward chuckled lightly.

"Sorry," Bella looked up to meet his amber eyes.

He looked tired but the previous days events, dark circles sat under his brilliantly colored eyes. A grin crept across his lips, as a hand gently stroked the side of her cheek.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"No I'm not," Bella groaned.

"Yes you are," he smiled at her. "And I say so, so it goes."

Bella chuckled, "I think your reasoning is slightly flawed."

"I think your wrong."

The smile never left Bella's lips as she lifted herself up and pulled her self closer to his face, her lips landing on his.

"Why does this always happen?" Edward groaned as a loud noise chirped from Bella's purse.

"It's probably just Emmett, I'll tell him to give it a little longer." Bella kissed his lips quickly and fished her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hey Emmett, I lived."

"Bella, it's Rosalie."

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" Bella and Edward sat up on the couch, the tone in Rosalie's voice struck fear in Bella's heart.

"It's Emmett Bella, we had an accident."


	7. Forks Memorial

***Here's the next installment! I hope everybody likes it! And thank you to those who have taken the time to read my work and thank you to those who have reviewed, I like to know what you guys think! I have another story in the works now as well, so keep an eye out for that!***

"Rosie," Bella said as her pulse quickened dramatically. "What happened? Is Emmett OK"

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered as he sat up on the couch, alarmed by the look of panic spread across Bella's face.

"I don't know, they aren't telling me anything." Rosalie's voice cracked, "I called you as soon as we got here. I didn't know what happened Bella, we were just on our way out to breakfast this morning and all of the sudden this truck hit us out of no where. I don't know what to do Bella, they wont even let me in there with him."

"Where are you?" Bella hopped off of the couch, snatching her purse off of the couch.

"Forks Memorial."

"I'm coming right now ok? I'll call as soon as I make it there."

"I have to go," Bella said as soon as she hung up the phone.

"OK," was the only thing out of Edward's mouth as he quickly slipped into his shoes and managed to find his car keys before following Bella out the front door.

"I can't believe this," Bella said once they made it into Edward's car.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he started the car, realizing his destination was unknown as he slid the car into reverse.

""Forks Memorial,: Bella croaked. "Emmett was in an accident this morning."

"Is he OK?" Edward wished he wasn't driving, the desire to hold her in his arms was overwhelming.

"I don't know," Bella said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "They aren't telling Rosalie anything."

"It's going to be OK Bella, I'm going to get you there as soon as I can."

Edward's heart was racing almost as fast as he Civic was weaving through traffic on the main street of Forks, squinting through the windshield as rain drops began to cloud his vision. Panic hit him as he slowed the car down, unable to keep his current speed and keep them both safe at the same time. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, a white discoloration spreading across his knuckles.

The red emergency sign on the front of Forks Memorial seemed to be dripping drops of neon red as the rain poured harder, making it difficult for Edward to find the curb through the running colors in front of him.

"Go," he said as they safely reached their destination. "Go find your brother."

Bella said nothing and climbed out of the car, ducking under the overhang of the emergency entrance overhang.

She sucked in her breath as she pushed through the heavy door, her damp skin meeting the chilled air of the hospital.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" Rosalie came running up to her, her emerald green shirt torn and stained, black streaks coming from her eyes.

"Rosalie!" Bella hugged her tightly, "Are you OK?"

"I've been better," she grimaced. "The truck hit on Emmett's side, I only got a few stitches."

"You still don't know anything?"

Rosalie shook her head, tears flowing from her amber eyes.

"Someone has to know something," Bella's eyes darted around quickly. "I'm going to find someone and make them talk."

A tear stained Rosalie followed, sniffles were the only sounds coming from her. She remained a few paces behind Bella, amazed by her boldness and ability to keep a stable mind.

Truthfully, Bella was falling apart inside. She tapped her fingers on the counter nervously as a nurse rambled on about procedure, typing quickly into the computer in front of her. Bella didn't hear anything that the nurse was saying, all she wanted was to see her brother and know that he was OK.

"Swan family?"

Bella turned to see a tall, blonde haired man walking to towards her, dressed in pale blue scrubs.

She managed to wave at him as panic rose within in, "I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Dr. Newton, I took care of Emmett when he arrived here this morning." He offered his hand to her, which she reluctantly shook. "Would you please have a seat?"

_God he told me to sit down, it's never good when they tell you to sit down._

Bella quietly obeyed, sliding into one of the hard plastic seats that lined the hallway of the hospital hallway. Rosalie inched closer, but remained standing as she leaned against the wall not far from Bella's seat.

"Your brother had massive internal bleeding when we brought him in, most in which we have stopped but we aren't out of the woods quite yet. There is some major trauma to his chest and right now we are trying to keep the blood out of his lungs."

"Jesus," Bella whimpered as the tears started to flow heavily. "What does that mean? Is it something you can stop?"

"We are doing everything we can Ms. Swan, I assure you, I just cant promise anything."

"I don't understand," she stood up and began to pace back and forth. " You say you are doing everything you can, yet you cant give me a straight answer about him being ok or not. All I want to know is his chance of making it through this."

"Right now the odds are in his favor Ms. Swan, but we won't know until we stop the bleeding entirely. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you at this time."

"Dr. Newton, we need you in here." A young, dark haired man peered around this corner. "He's bleeding again."

Dr. Newton looked at Bella briefly before running towards the operating room at the end of the hallway, disappearing behind the doors without a second look.

"Wait," Bella's breathing became heavy, her voice growing loud. "Wait, what does that mean? You cant go!"

"Bella," Rosalie sobbed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Bella collapsed into the chair. "I don't know."

"Bella! Bella!" Edward's loud voice echoed down the white hallway, his feet sliding across the floor as he desperately searched for her.

Bella said nothing as she continued to cry, curling up in a ball on the chair.

"Over here," Rosalie croaked, not paying any mind to the fact that she had no idea as to the man was.

"Bella! What happened?" Edward began to panic as he looked over her face, her skin tone much paler than it usually was. "Bella, look at me. What's going on?"

"They don't know if they can stop the bleeding or not," she whispered.

"Oh Bella," Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It's going to be OK, I know it is."

Rosalie began to sob loudly as she watched Bella and Edward, unable to deny the chemistry that was going on between them. She wanted desperately to be far away from the hospital, back in the car with Emmett. He was holding her hand, flashing her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road as the traffic light turned green. The night they spent together had been perfect, ending with them both lying with each other in a sea of cotton blankets.

But as she blinked the nightmare that was before her wouldn't go away. They still stood in the hallway, the only comfort she had was the wall she rested upon.

"I don't know what to do," Bella whimpered. " I cant just sit here."

"Why don't we take a walk, they have to have a cafeteria or something around here somewhere."

Bella shook her head, " I can't leave. As much as I want to, I cant. If anything happens, I need to be here."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked, running a hand through her brown hair.

Bella shook her head, any answers that she came up with were impossible.

Edward was beginning to feel restless himself as he watched Rosalie slid into the seat next to Bella, wrapping her arms around her. The whole situation annoyed him. Here he was feeling totally helpless, while he watched the one he cared about suffer.

He stood up as the two women remained curled up together, beginning a nervous pace up and down the hallway.

"Edward, you don't have to stay." Bella said as she watched him walk back and forth quickly.

"No, it's not that." He sighed, "I just feel like i should be doing something to help you guys, I cant just stand there."

"Would it make you feel better if I needed a bottle of water?"

Edward felt a hint of relief as Bella gave him a playful smile.

"Yes," he breathed, "Do you both want one?"

"Please," Rosalie said. "Thank you…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name amidst the chaos."

"Edward."

"Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances." He looked down at the floor, "But hopefully everything will be OK."

"Me too," Rosalie said receiving a nod from Edward before he headed down the hallway.

"He's sweet," Rosalie said once Edward had left.

Bella nodded, picking at a hangnail on her left index finger. "He is, he is my biggest mystery too."

"How so?" Rosalie curled up in the chair next to Bella, her worry easing slightly as they found something else to talk about.

"I met him two days ago when I first came to stay with Emmett, and you know what? He has completely captivated by him ever since."

"I can tell, when I saw him hugging you there was no denying it." Rosalie wrapped an arm around Bella, "You can see it in the way he looks at you too."

"But this isn't normal Rosie," Bella shook her head. "I feel strongly about someone I JUST met."

"It happens that way sometimes, but you shouldn't spend a lot of time worrying about it. Just do it and see what happens."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

Rosalie surprised herself as a quiet laugh escaped her, " Because you just have to jump and hope for the best. I mean I took an interest in Emmett after he spilled coffee all over me at the office one morning."

"Poor guy, being a klutz runs in our family." Bella shook her head, tucking her knees closer to her chest.

The two women grew quiet, both wishing more time had passed during their conversation.

The hallway was empty and silent, making them feel out of place against the large white walls.

Suddenly two young men in green scrubs ran by, bursting through the doors Emmett's doctors had disappeared in.

"Oh god," Bella said as she and Rosalie watched them disappear in the same room. "Something's wrong."

Rosalie didn't say anything as she stood up , running to the door. As soon as she peered in the tiny glass window in one of the doors she turned away, covering her mouth as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Rosie, what is it?" Bella panicked, her legs feeling like jello as she stood up.

"There's so much blood," she shook her head. "And there's so many people in there. Its never good when there is a lot of people in there."

Bella gulped as she peered in the door, dread filling her as soon as her eyes feel on the operating table and took in the same scene Rosalie did.

"My brother cant be in there," Bella's hand pressed to her chest as the air escaped them. "He can't."

"Bella," Rosalie let her hand fall to her side.

Bella's eyes only grew wide as her body slid down the wall, the walls spinning as she sank to the floor.

"Bella, are you OK?"

Bella shook her head, "Can't breath."

"Oh my god," Rosalie dashed to the floor. "Somebody help!!"

Bella gripped Rosalie's sleeve, tugging on it as she struggled to get air in her lungs.

_What's happening?_

"HELP!" Rosalie's screams rang up the hallway.

"Rosalie!" Edward dropped the two water bottles as he towards the two women. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Bella. We saw these people running into her brothers hospital room, and she just started having trouble breathing. We need to find someone!"

"Hold on," Edward said and took off down the hallway.

"Excuse me, we need some help! " Edward screamed as he ran to the nurses station.

The nurse immediately hung up the phone, startled by the loud outburst.

"Sir, calm down. What's going on?"

"My girlfriend, she cant breath! We need help now!"

"OK sir, hold on. I just need to page the doctor."

_Good lord, what is wrong with these people!?_

Edward didn't say anything as he rushed back down the hallway to where Rosalie sat with Bella.

"Edward!" Rosalie shouted, "I need you!"

_**Bella.**_

**Edward took off as far as his legs could carry him, the soles of his shoes squeaking across the floor.**

"**Bella passed out!" Rosalie said, cradling an unconscious Bella.**

"**Bella," Edward's eyes grew wide as he stared down at her. "For the love of god, somebody help us!"**

**A group made up of doctors and nurses appeared, rushing down the hallway with a stretcher. The doctors said nothing to Rosalie or Edward as they reached Bella, pushing them both out of the way.**

_**This cant be happening.**_

**Rosalie trembled and fell against Edward as Bella was lifted onto a stretcher, the tears rolling down her face.**

"**It's going to be OK," Edward said as he rubbed Rosalie's shoulder, trying to believe his own words. **

**Edward's want to leave the hospital was reaching the level Rosalie had gotten too earlier, the feeling of paranoia took over him. It seemed like every minute that ticked by gave way to the possibility of something else going wrong. All he wanted to do now was scoop Bella up and take her home, and lay with her on the couch like they had done just hours earlier.**

**He took off down the hallway towards the stretcher, immediately meeting the hands of one of the doctors.**

"**Please, let me come with her."**

"**Sir, you have to wait out here. As soon as we know anything we will tell you."**

_**What in the hell is wrong with this place?**_

**He watched helplessly as Bella was wheeled down the hallway, disappearing behind a set of double doors just as her brother had.**

"**I need air." Rosalie said as she looked at Edward, taking slow and careful steps towards the entrance.**

**Edward stood still for a moment, debating on whether or not he should follow. To his surprise, Rosalie turned and motioned for him to follow as she reached the nurses station near the entrance. **

"**I hope you don't mind," she said as he came up to her. "I don't know if I can handle being alone right now."**

"**You're in good company on that one," Edward managed a grin. **

**Rosalie sighed and tucked her dirt stained jacket close to her as they stepped outside into the cold and rather damp weather. The sky was dark with storm clouds as large drops of rain dripped from them, creating a transparent shield just outside of the overhang.**

**They remained silent as they started down the sidewalk, remaining out of the elements thanks to the navy blue canopy that remained above them.**

"**So Bella says she's quite fond of you," even with everything that was going on, Rosalie was still curious. **

"**Really?" Edward's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name.**

"**You sound surprised."**

"**Well, this whole thing between me and Bella is kind of new. Neither of us are sure of what to make of it, and honestly it's kind of refreshing to talk about it with someone from the outside." Edward said as he fished a small box out of his pocket, immediately catching Rosalie's attention.**

"**Does she know about that?" she asked as she watched him pull a lighter out of the same box the carton had come from.**

**Edward shook his head, "No one does. You wouldn't either if I wasn't so stressed out right now."**

"**Well as someone from the outside, I'll make sure I leave that out." She smiled at him as he lit the cigarette.**

"**Thank you," he said while releasing a puff of white smoke into the air. "I don't make a habit out of this, it's just when something like this happens."**

"**Hey you don't have to defend yourself with me," Rosalie chuckled. "I don't judge."**

**Edward took another puff as they walked along, his gaze cast out to the gloomy weather that surrounded them. He felt reluctant to continue as they walked towards the near side of the building, each step filling him with panic as he went farther and farther away from Bella. Yet as he looked over at Rosalie he couldn't help but notice a look of piece that washed over her face, deciding not to mention anything until she did so.**

"**How did you and Bella meet?"**

"**My family just moved out here when my father got a job at a law firm out here, and I had a lot of things to take care of back home so I came a few weeks later. She came with my sister Alice and her boyfriend to get me from the airport. We hit it off ever since."**

"**Which firm?"**

"**Jennings and Associates," Edward eyed her curiously as her eyes grew wide.**

"**I work there! What's your fathers name?"**

"**Carlisle Cullen."**

"**Oh my god, really? Bella's brother and I just made partner there."**

"**Funny how small the world is, isn't i?"**

**Rosalie shook her head, "This is crazy isn't it? It's almost like we were all meant to meet each other."**

_**Another sign**_**, Edward thought to himself.**

"**Hopefully it all wont fall apart," Rosalie said as the worried look returned to her face. "I guess we should go back inside."**

**Both seemed to take their time as they turned around, heading back towards the hospital entrance as well as the reality that awaited them on the inside. **

"**Excuse me, sir?" The nurse behind the counter waved Edward down as they re-entered the hospital. "I was told to have you two meet in the family room, the doctor would like to speak with you both."**

_**Oh god**_**, Rosalie thought. **_** Here we go.**_

**Edward only nodded as the nurse led them down the hallway, into a small blocked off room next to the general waiting area. He took a seat next to Rosalie, having to only wait minutes until Dr. Newton appeared in the doorway.**

**He sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the table, placing two clipboards down in front of him. **

"**I'm sorry for keeping you both waiting, but I have updates on Mr. and Miss Swan." Dr. Newton said as he looked back and forth between the two, "Good updates."**

**Edward and Rosalie let out a sigh of relief simultaneously. **

"**Miss Swan is in recovery now, it looks like she went into shock earlier but she is going to be just fine. As far as Emmett Swan is concerned, he is out of surgery. It looks like he is going to recover well, but we wont know until he wakes up."**

"**Wakes up?" Rosalie panicked, "Is there a chance he wont?"**

"**There always is when we have to put a patient under, but Emmett did sustain quite a bit of injuries during the accident. He should recover fine, we've stopped the bleeding. Its just up to him as to when he wants to wake up."**

**Rosalie slumped down in the seat, as good as it was to know he made it out of surgery, she wished that she could talk to him to know for sure.**

"**You both can see them if you'd like."**

"**Please," Edward said quietly.**

**Dr. Newton nodded and stood up, waiting for them both the join him before he started down the long white hallway.**

"**Bella is in room 202, and Emmett is right across the hall from her. I thought that would make it a little easier on you both."**

"**Thank you," Rosalie said before Dr. Newton left.**

"**Tell her I said hi OK?" Rosalie said as Edward started for Bella's room.**

**He nodded, managing a smile before heading into Bella's room.**

"**What took you so long?" **

**Edward smiled as Bella came into few, a white hospital gown covering her petite frame. **

"**The doctor's are terrible." He slid into the hard plastic chair that sat next to her bed, "How are you feeling?"**

"**Tired," her pale hand cover his. "Have you heard anything about Emmett."**

"**He's out of surgery and right across the hall from you. The only thing is.." he paused as he watched the hopeful look drop from her face, "He hasn't woken up yet."**

**Bella sighed heavily and let her head fall back against the bed, her gaze drifted towards the ceiling. **

"**The doctor says he should be fine, he's just going to have to wake up on his own."**

"**Do they think he is going to?"**

"**He should, that's all the doctor said."**

"**God, why cant he just be ok." Bella's hands covered her face, muffling her speech. **

"**He's going to be fine Bella, I know he is." Edward got up and walked around the bed, slipping off his shoes before climbing onto the bed next to her.**

"**I don't think you're allowed to do that."**

"**I don't really care," Edward said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. **

"**I don't either," she said as she snuggled close to him. "You have no idea how much that helps."**

"**That would be why I did it."**

**Bella sighed and closed her eyes, letting the comfort of Edward's warmth take over her. **

_**I don't know what it is about you Edward Cullen, but whatever it is, I'm crazy about you.**_


	8. What Rules?

"Bella, Bella, wake up. Look who's here."

Bella groaned and rolled over on the hard hospital mattress, her brown eyes squinting against the brightness of the overhead lights.

Edward was sitting on the bed next to her, his clothes wrinkled and his hair more disheveled looking than normal. For the first time in the past two days he wore a smile on his face, the worry free from his now bright amber eyes.

"What's going on?" Bella grumbled as she sat up.

"Look," Edward said as he pointed across the room.

Bella shifted her weight so she could see over Edward's shoulder, her eyes growing wide as she looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed, "How'd he get in here?"

"Rosalie and I made a compromise with the doctor," Edward beamed. "We figured it would help you both out a little."

"Has he woken up at all?"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet. The doctors say he's stabilized though."

Bella tried to hide her disappointment, wishing that every time she looked over ay her brother she would see him alert and smiling.

"He's going to pull out of it Bella, his body has been through a lot in the past few hours. It just needs a chance to reboot itself."

"I hope you're right."

"It'll happen," he wrapped an arm around shoulders. "Just give it time."

"Ah Ms. Swan, I'm glad to see you're up." Dr. Newton, appeared blue eyed and chipper in the doorway, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but OK I suppose." A shrug completed her lack of confidence that her response portrayed.

"Well good news is that officially lifted Emmett's critical status to stable, and we are going to let you go today."

"Is it OK if I stay for a little?"

"Of course," Dr. Newton nodded as he removed the monitors and the IV line from Bella. "we may have to pardon some of your visitors though to accommodate the new arrival."

"New arrival?" Bella inquired.

"A Mr. Charles Swan?"

_Oh great._

"It's OK Bella, I should probably go home and shower anyway." Edward tugged at the fabric of the black dress shirt he had been wearing for the past two days. "I'll be back though, don't you worry."

"OK." She answered reluctantly.

"You'll be fine," he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. He stopped briefly in the entranceway, taking one last look at her before heading out in the room.

Bella sighed and let her body fall back against the hard pillows, wishing she could just go back to sleep and avoid the awkward conversation that she knew was coming.

A nervous cough echoed in the dimly lit room, causing Bella to look up suddenly. Charlie stood in the doorway, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other,

"How are you doing Bells?"

"Better than Emmett," she said with a heavy shrug.

Charlie nodded as he walked over to Emmett's bed, his hands resting on the rails at the foot of Emmett's bed. "Has he been awake at all?"

"No. the doctor says he's going to do it on his own and it could take a little while for him to recover."

"What happened with you?" He eyed her tired frame curiously.

"Stress apparently."

Charlie sighed and walked across the room to Bella's bed, taking a seat in the padded chair that was stationed on the right side of her bed.

"Look Bells, I know things have been kinda crazy for you lately but I still want you to know that your mother and I still care about you greatly."

"I know Dad."

"Are things OK at Emmett's?"

A nervous silence fell over Bella as she looked at her father. She wanted to tell him how thankful she was to have Emmett take her in, but one glance at the somewhat hurt look on Charlie's face stopped her short.

"We're doing pretty good so far," Bella finally managed to get out. "It's definitely a good experience and it's nice to see Emmett more."

"You two always got along well," Charlie said as he looked down at the floor.

"Dad," Bella said causing him to look up. "I don't want you to think I didn't want to move with yo0u. I just ran because…well becayse I felt like I didn't have a choice, and Emmett's…"

"Always been there, I know. I was just concerned Bells, I didn't want this to damage whatever relationship you and I have."

Bella blinked, shock keeping the words from leaving her mouth.

"Have you gotten signed up for school yet?" Charlie asked as he regained his composure and steered the conversation away from his exposed emotions.

"Emmett was supposed to take me this week, but now that's not going to happen. So it'll just depend on when I can get there."

"I can take you." Charlie said, with a look of hope lighting up his face. "Your brother is going to need some rest."

Bella nodded as an awkward silence fell over them.

"That would be great," Bella said finally. "Thank you."

"Are the letting you go today?"

"A couple more tests and I should be free to go."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I think my, uh, friend Edward is taking me home. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie is staying with me, she's really nice dad."

"Edward, huh?" Charlie's thick eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Just a friend dad," Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes.

""Will I get to meet this Edward?"

Bella nodded, "He'll be back in a little while."

"You sure you're going to be ok with your friends?"

"Aboslutely. Rosalie is amazing and Edward in incredibly sweet."

_Not to mention. He's one hell of a kisser._

Charlie only grunted as he stood up, "Mind if I stop by later? You know, just make sure you're ok?"

"OK," Bella said as Charlie gave her a quick hug and started for the door.

"Ill be by after I stop by the police station and drop some things off."

_Ah, the new police chief. I forgot._

Bella nodded and managed a smile before Charlie left his children's hospital room.

_I don't know if I can take any more of this today._

Tiredness began to creep up on her again, which was surprising given the amount of time she had been sleeping earlier this morning. A feeling of longing welled up inside of her as her thoughts drifted to Edward, to have him by her side and feel the warmth of his body.

"Bella?" Dr Newton appeared in front of her as she began to drift off again, "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely," Bella yawned. "Although I don't think my ride is here yet."

"There's a young lady that came in with your brother waiting out in the waiting room for you."

"Rosalie," Bella smiled.

"Your belongings are in the bathroom there, just sign out with the nurse when you leave OK?"

"Are you still going to take care of my brother?"

"Absolutely," Dr. Newton said confidently as he removed the iv in her arm, "Rest assured Miss Swan. Your brother is in good hands."

_I'll rest when he's awake,_ Bella thought as she climbed off the hospital bed and tiptoed across the cold floor to the bathroom.

The recent conversation she had with Charlie was bothering her. The combination of the tone of urgency in his voice and the stressed look on his face wasn't sitting right. Charlie wasn't usually as emotional, leaving the need to have her in his life unable to be ignored from the conversation. He never pried or showed much emotion when it came to dealing with life, Bella could probably count the amount of times he had smiled on one hand.

Guilt took over Bella as she pulled Alice's t-shirt back on, the amount of worry causing dark circles to form under her eyes.

Charlie was lonely.

_God, what am I supposed to do? _ Her mind screamed as she collected her cell phone and purse before heading into the main part of the room.

"Why aren't you awake Emmett? I need you!" Bella said as she paced back and forth in front of Emmett's bed.

"Bella, are you OK?"

Bella turned around suddenly to see a tired looking Rosalie leaning against the large doorframe.

"I'm fine," Bella sighed. "Just hospital jitters I guess."

"Did the doctor let you go?"

Bella nodded, giving way to the first trace of enthusiasm she had had in days.

"Charlie's coming by the house later.'

"Why do I get the feeling you're not happy about that?'

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "Something just seemed off when I talked to him earlier and it's bugging me."

"Well that's understandable with everything he's been going through lately." Rosalie's voice faltered as she looked over at Emmett. "Emmett talked to me about it to, he was worried."

Bella stood silent as she watched the happy look on Rosalie's face fade, the sadness filling her eyes yet again.

"Do you want a minute?" Bella asked, already on her way to the door before Rosalie had a chance to nod.

"It's ok," she said when she noticed Rosalie's hesitation. "I need to call Edward anyway."

It wasn't a lie; Edward was probably going to be leaving his house shortly if she didn't catch him and warn him as well.

"You OK?" Edward asked after one ring.

"I'm fine," she smiled at his urgency. "They're letting me go home."

"That's great! I'll come get you," he grunted as a banging noise sounded. "If I can put my shoes on instead of tripping over them that is."

"No need, Rosalie's here. You can meet me at my house though."

"Absolutely," she almost melted at the sound of his voice.

"I have to warn you,, my father's stopping by. He's kind of curious about you."

"Not a problem, I would actually like to meet more of your family."

_Oh my god,_ Bella shivered as butterflies fluttered in her stomach,

"How about in a half an hour? Rosie is in with Emmett right now," Bella said as she plopped into one of the hospital chairs.

"You got it beautiful."

Bella smiled and reluctantly said goodbye and shut her phone, staring down at it wishing Edward was still on the line.

"Ready?" Rosalie said, wiping her eyes as she walked towards Bella.

"As ready as I am, I don't really want to leave Emmett behind."

"He'll be with us before you know it," Rosalie said managing a smile. "Let's get out of here."

Bella couldn't follow Rosalie fast enough as the two women made their way towards the front of the hospital. The ride home was quiet, Rosalie remaining distracted with thoughts of Emmett while Bella remained preoccupied with her own problems.

She couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt that was wielding up inside of her, the feeling that increased every time the memory of Charlie's stressed express would float through her mind. She had been excited to stay with Emmett and rekindling that friendship they had. Never had she thought about the impact this might have on Charlie. She didn't know if it meant anything along the lines she was thinking, yet she still couldn't get her mind to move on from something else.

"What's wrong Bella, besides the obvious?" Rosalie asked, throwing Bella out of the intense thoughts that were flowing through her mind.

"My dad came to visit while you were in the waiting room, e just wasn't himself. I mean he's upset about Emmett sure, but I think he might be just as upset about me living with Emmett."

"I think he's just adjusting to the path life is taking him down right now Bella, give him some time. This might be a good thing for you both to go through this."

"It's just so awkward."

"It will be, but you can handle it. I think you and Charlie will be in a better position after that. I think he's checking to see how you're doing with Emmett too. You both might not be that close, but he still cares Bella."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I talked to Charlie before he came in to visit you," Rosalie grinned.

"Sneaky," Bella chuckled. "You were beginning to sound like my brother there for a minute."

"We think alike, that's why we get along so well."

"Rosie, I am so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I am too honestly, I like have you and your brother in my life. And hey if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the guts to ask Emmett out."

"I'm definitely lucky."

"Now is that in reference to me or the young man parked in your driveway?"

Bella's gaze shifted from Rosalie to out beyond the windshield, watching Edward come into view as Rosalie pulled into Emmett's long driveway.

Edward still managed to look amazing, changing from his black dress shirt to a sky blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair still shot out from every possible direction, the bronze highlights shining brightly in the dim sunlight.

"God am I glad to see you!" Bella exclaimed as she ran up the paved driveway, diving into Edward's arms.

"You seem to be feeling better," he chuckled as he swung her around.

"I am," she smiled. "Fully cured thanks to you."

An awkward sounding cough came from behind the entwined couple, causing Edward to set Bella down as they turned to look at Rosalie.

"Sorry Rosie," Bella blushed.

"No its ok, I would have done the same thing if I was you. Does you brother know about all that?"

"Not really," Bella frowned. "I didn't really get a chance to tell him."

"Well I'm sure he'll be nothing but approving of this young man," Rosalie smiled. "I'll make sure I talk to him before all of that too. Just as a little notice ahead of time that's all."

"Can you do that for my dad too?" Bella asked as she lead the group to the front door, searching through her seemingly endless purse for her keys.

"Should I be worried?" Edward asked as Bella managed to find the key ring in her purse and let them into the house.

"He's the chief of police here, but I think they only give him two guns." Rosalie chuckled.

"Besides the ones he already has that is," Bella joined in the laughter as Edward's face grew paler.

"Thanks guys," Edward chuckled nervously as he made his way into the dining room, eye the presents that Rosalie had left for Bella.

"You can take credit for those," Rosalie nodded towards the gift bags. " Might help you out a little."

"Oh Rosie! I meant to thank you for those! You are a live safer," Bella exclaimed.

"It's no problem," Rosalie couldn't help but smile as Bella wrapped her in a hug. "We're going to get you taken care of completely."

"I think Charlie is going to bring the rest of my things tonight, so I should be alright."

"You still cant turn down a little shopping therapy. I'm going to need it too!"

"Uhoh," Edward interrupted as he stared out the dining room windows.

A set of headlights lit up the window, slightly illuminating the red and blue lights attached to the top of the car.

"It'll be fine," Bella said as she straightened out her shirt on the way to the door.

Charlie met her at the front door as she pulled it open, muttering a quick 'hello' to everyone before fitting himself and a huge box through the doorway.

"That should just be your clothes I think, should get you going for now." Charlie grunted as he set the box down, "I figure I would let you weed through everything else since Emmett has a lot of stuff here already."

"Thanks Dad," Bella smiled. "You hungry?"

"I was figuring I would just pick up a burger from the diner on the way home," Charlie shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Why don't you stay?" Rosalie appeared in the doorway, "It would be a good opportunity for everyone to meet each other. Plus, I've heard rumors that Bella is a monster in the kitchen."

"She definitely took care of me and her mother that's for sure, "Charlie's said with an appreciative smile. "I'd love to stay."

"Great," Bella said, feeling her nerves almost calm down completely with the look she received from Charlie. "I'll get started."

The conversation between Rosalie and Charlie barely reached Bella's ears as she left the dining room. Her ears would perk up every now and then at the sound of laughter, goose bumps spreading across her arms as she listened to Edward join in the conversation.

The group almost seemed like an awkwardly formed family in a way, yet them seemed even more out of place with the absence of Emmett's boisterous laughter.

A frown crossed Bella's face as she pulled a box of pasta out of the cabinet, finding it feeling more and more wrong as she began preparing a meal in her brother's house without her brother being there.

"It's going to be OK," She told herself as she pulled a jar of tomato sauce and a package of ground beef out of the fridge,

Spaghetti with meat sauce it is.

She stood in silence, letting minutes pass by as the sauce and pasta came to a boil.

"That smells incredible Bells," Charlie sniffed as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Bella managed a smile. "I think it's about ready."

"Oh, let me help you with that." Charlie's scrambled to reach for the heavy pot full of pasta as Bella struggled to lift it.

"Thanks dad," Bella said as she poured the sauce into a serving bowl.

"Bells, are you going to be around tomorrow?"

"Nothing besides going with Rosalie to visit Emmett in the morning, why?"

"Well I was thinking I could take you to campus tomorrow and get your classes set, I know the deadline is coming up soon and I just wanted to make sure you're ready to go."

"That would be great Dad," Bella said as they walked into the dining room, immediately attracting the attention of the room.

"Damn that smells good," Edward licked his lips as Bella set the sauce bowl down in front of him.

_You smell incredibly, _she thought a she walked by him.

Bella found herself distracted through dinner, even with Edward in the conversation she still couldn't focus. She managed to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as it drifted from Emmett and Rosalie to Edward's school career. The meal in front of her changed quickly from the spaghetti to cheesecake and coffee.

The awkward look on Edward's face went unnoticed by Bella, even as it grew as the group dispersed from the table.

"Tomorrow morning Bells?" Charlie asked as he grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack by the front door.

"Tomorrow," Bella said with a nod as Charlie pulled the front door open.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked as Charlie left.

"Yeah." Bella shrugged, unsure if she had even managed to convince herself.

"Well I will let you get some sleep then," Edward said as he wrapped her in a hug. "I keep forgetting they let you out of the hospital today."

"Why don't you stay?" Bella pouted as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't, from what I heard your father is going to be here in the morning tomorrow." Edward grinned as Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, "Although I do want to stay."

"Would I be able to talk you into at least staying for a movie?"

"I suppose," Edward faked a sigh. "If you really, and I mean REALLY want me to."

"You know I do," Bella said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You better knock that out too or I'll never leave."

"Maybe that's the plan," Bella winked at him as she lead him into the living room.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Edward whispered as Bella's lips found their way to his neck, placing gentle kisses along his warm skin.

"Maybe," Bella whispered as she nibbled lightly on the skin of his neck.

"Get a room," Rosalie hollered as she walked by the living room. "Well, maybe as your brothers girlfriend I shouldn't be saying that…so…knock it off."

_Damn. _

"So movie it is?" Edward grinned.

"Fine" Bella tried not to pout as she broke theirt embrace and started digging through Emmett's movie collection.

Edward couldn't help but smile as he collapsed onto the plush couch, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch. His eyes drifting shut as the phone on the end table started to ring along with the others that had been placed around the house.

"Bella!!" Rosalie's screams echoed down the stairwell and into the downstairs hallway.

\

"Rosie!" Bella stumbled as she quickly stood up from her crouched position, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Rosalie's body could barely keep up with her feet as she ran down the stairs, the house phone from Emmett's bedroom still tightly clutched in the palm of her hand. 'It's Emmett! Charlie called and said he's awake!!"

"Oh my god Rosalie, that's amazing!" Bella squeeled as the two women hugged each other tightly. "Can we see him?"

"Charlie is going to let us know, he said there is a chance if Emmett is stable enough that they could let him go tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I cant wait! I want to see him now!"

"That will come all in due time grasshopper!" Rosalie said making them all laugh.

"God, now what?"

"I say we stick with the movie plan," Edward said from the couch. "And Rosalie would dogpile on the couch with us of course."

"Popcorn?" Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows at them.

"Damn right," Bella chuckled.

'Alright, you guys find something good and we'll get this thing started."

Bella couldn't help but notice Edward's gaze as she walked across the room to the large dvd rack, thanking herself that her face was away from him so he couldn't see her blush.

"Bella," he said making her turn around quickly. "You're beautiful."

Bella couldn't help but smile, finding it hard to believe that the attractive man on her couch was so infatuated with her. the look on his face was so genuine, his eyes seeing only her.

"And you amaze me," she said as she grabbed a dvd box from the rack and hopped onto the couch with Edward.

"Princess Bride?" Edward groaned, "Really?"

"Hey don't knock that movie," Rosalie waved her finger at him as she came back in the room with a bowl of popcorn. "That is a classic."

"It's a chick flick," Edward said, picking out a piece of popcorn as soon as Rosalie set the bowl down on the coffee table.

"Are you not man enough to handle it?" Bella nudged him.

"You know, I'm not sure if I like the two of you together like this. You guys gang up on me a lot."

"Deal," Rosalie threw a piece of popcorn at him as she plopped onto the couch on the opposite side of Bella.

Edward sighed and wrapped his arm around Bella, scooting farther down the couch cushion as Bella rested herself against him. Rosalie leaned her back against the arm of the couch and let her long legs stretch across the length of the couch.

"Don't think I'm not getting in on this," she said as she received confused looks from Bella and Edward.

Bella laughed and shook her head, allowing her arm to drape over Rosalie's legs as the movie started and the group fell quiet. Yawns began spreading through the group, followed by tired eyes and heavy eyelids.

Hours later Rosalie felt a nudge against her shoulder, causing a moan to escape from her lips.

"Bella, stop it." She muttered.

"It's not Bella."

Rosalie's eye shot open quickly at the sound of the all too familiar voice, tilting her head to look above her.

"Emmett!" She couldn't help but scream, "Oh my god!"

Emmett towered over her, his face tired yet his signature smile still stood.

"Emmett," Bella grumbled as she sat up, waking Edward up in the process.

"Surprise."

"My brother is home!" Bella shook the barely conscious Edward out of sheer excitement before hoping off of the couch.

"Careful Bells," Emmett groaned as Bella wrapped her arms around him."

"Sorry," Bella grinned sheepishly. "Just excited that's all. Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

"He made me promise not to say anything," Charlie said from the entranceway to the living room. "He's home but he has to take it easy, no heavy lifting or strenuous activity."

"We'll make sure he obeys the law," Rosalie smiled as Emmett wrapped an arm around her narrow waist and pulled her close.

Charlies only grunted, his eyes darting from Emmett to Bella to Edward who still looked barely awake on the couch.

"Thank you Charlie," Emmett rested a strong hand on his father's shoulder. "Did you want to stay for breakfast?"

"Nah that's ok," Charlie shook his head. "I've have to get to the station after I take Bella to get her classes lined up."

"Forgot about that," Bella sighed. "Guess that's my cue."

"I guess I should be going as well," Edward yawned. "My parents are probably worried anyway."

"I'll walk you out," Charlie patted his shoulder and led him towards the door.

"That's not good," Emmett chuckled as he and Rosalie watched a panicked looking Edward walk out the front door with Charlie right behind him.

"It'll be fine, Bella and I have been toughening him up." Rosalie smiled and nuzzled against his chest.

"I don't know what that means, and part of me wishes for it to remain that way."

A content sigh escaped Rosalie's lips as Emmett placed a kiss on the top of her head, his embrace strengthening around you.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I'm just glad you're OK," she said quietly.

"Oh now you get a room!" Bella hollered as she made her way down the stairwell, her eyes searching the nearby rooms for Charlie. "Where's my father?"

"Probably giving Edward a lecture in the front yard," Emmett grinned, causing Bella's eyes to grow wide before she darted out the front door.

"I'll mention it to my father Charlie, thank you." Edward shook Charlie's hand as Bella burst through the front door, "And I will call you later."

Bella remained silent, only a nod confirmed that she heard Edward before he climbed into the car.

"Just helping his dad get a case into the court house a little quicker," Charlie shrugged as he unlocked the patrol car doors. "You coming?"

_What is going on?_

Charlie gave no clue as to what happened during his conversation with Edward as they made their way towards Washington State University, silence falling between them until they reached the parking lot.

"You need me to come in with you?" Charlie asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You can if you want," Bella shrugged. "I'm probably going to have to go in to see a councilor anyway."

Charlie nodded and got out of the car without another word, standing next to the car before Bella decided to get out.

An overwhelming feeling of dread overcame Bella as they pushed their way through the big glass doors. Students were everywhere, standing in line for books while others congregated near the entrance.

"I'll be back I guess," Bella frowned and started to push her way through the crowds.

"Good luck," Charlie chuckled.

"Excuse me," Bella huffed as two girls stood in front of the administration office.

The tall perky blonde in front of her rolled her eyes, saying nothing as she moved out of the way.

_Nice, glad to see everyone is so friendly._

A groan escaped her lips as she came to a stop at the rear of the long line in front of the administration desk, the students looking bored out of their minds. An elderly woman stood behind the desk, arguing with a long haired blonde male.

"God, this is going to take forever." The blonde that Bella encountered outside of the office came up behind her, popping her gum as she talked.

"Whatever, it'll be worth it once we get into that music class. I heard the Teachers Assistant is so hot," the short brunette gushed.

"Like we'd have a chance with him anyway Angela," Bella could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"And why not?" the brunette grew hostile.

"TA's can't date students Ang, it's like against their rules or whatever,"

"I don't think that'll be a problem Jess, Edward Cullen is so hot . I think I could overlook the rules, and convince him as well."

_What?_ Bella felt her heart rate increase so quickly she felt like she was going to pass out._ Edward a teachers assistant? When did that happen? And rules…_she gulped. _What rules?_


	9. The History of Edward Cullen

_She said Edward Cullen right? _Bella panicked quietly as the line at the registration desk began to move.

"Isn't be seeing someone?" Jessica, the subtly tan blonde asked as she popped her gum again.

"Jess, has that ever stopped you before?" Angela asked causing both girls to giggle. Bella's fists balled up in anger as she listened to the two women chatter away about Edward, an Edward she thought she knew. It made her sick really, like just because he was attractive meant he couldn't possibly have any sort of commitment to anyone in particular.

_How irritating! _ She thought, fighting every urge to turn around and sock them both in the gapping hole that was their mouths. Their only saving grace turned out to be the elderly woman that stood behind the registration desk, waving Bella forward once she finished with the young man that had been standing in front of her.

_So lucky._

The woman seemed a lot nicer towards Bella, taking the time to look over the course book with her to make sure all of her classes lined up right. She smiled and wished Bella luck before shooing her aside, waving forth the blonde who couldn't seem to stop popping her gum.

Daggers shot out of the blonde's blue sapphire eyes as Bella walked by. It almost seemed like they knew, that she had 'Edward' tattooed on her forehead or something.

The thought that Edward may be something other than a normal college freshman bothered her, like the rest of the campus was privy to information she knew nothing about. How long had it been like this? When was he going to tell her? Was he going to tell her? What was this new found information going to mean for them?

What were they anyway?

The thought stopped her outside of the registration office, leaving barely enough room for other students to make their way inside the crowded office.

She and Edward had been caught in a whirlwind of emotion and lust. She had completely overlooked the idea of establishing any sort of title or meaning with him. She was crazy about him, that much was for sure. But when he looked at her, what did he see?

"Bella?"

Bella shook her head as Charlie waved his hand in front of her face.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just spent too much time in that office."

"I can imagine that was a ton of fun," Charlie frowned as he watched a group of students trying to play piggy back with each other as they left the office. "All set?"

"I guess," Bella waved the white sheet of paper she had gotten only moments earlier.

"You'll be fine," Charlie could sense the worried tone in her voice. He patted her on the shoulder before heading to the drivers side of the car.

_Yea, I thought that too._ Bella only sighed before following the path her father had taken and plopped heavily into the passenger seat.

She tapped her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor of Charlie's cruiser, wishing he would use the lights on top of the car and floor it back to Emmett's house. She wanted to speak with Edward now, the constant feeling of worry was beginning to get the best of her. The same questions just flowed through her mind over and over again, finding no relief in the fact that they continued to go unanswered.

She was proud of him for achieving a position like that right at the beginning of his college career, but it was the mystery of him covering it up that bothered her. well that and the fact that she had no idea what that meant for them.

Why didn't he tell her?

He had had plenty of time to talk to her about it, plenty of opportunities.

_Well sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands, _ she frowned.

The house was quiet when Bella walked in, her foot still tapping as she waited in the doorway for Charlie to back the police cruiser out of the driveway.

There was no sign of Rosalie or Emmett as she walked into the house, leaving Emmett's closed door as a sign as to their whereabouts.

_Great,_ she sighed.

She had been hoping to avoid the conversation with Edward even though the want to know the answers was filling up inside of her, she just had no idea of what she was going to say to him. Yet the silence played at Bella, urging her to make the call now while the opportunity still presented itself.

Bella reluctantly pulled out her cell phone and hit the third speed dial button, listening as ten beeps sounded in her ear. The annoying tone of the ringer seemed to grow louder and more irritating as she waited for him to pick up, reaching a high level of disappointment as his voicemail picked up.

"Damn," she hissed and hung up. "Well now what?"

A combination of dread and boredom wasn't sitting well inside of her, in all honesty she thought she was going to go crazy.

A gasp escaped her lips as her cell phone on the counter erupted.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"You called?" Edward asked, leaving the aggravated tone in her voice unnoticed.

_Sauvé bastard._

"Just got back from campus," Bella said calmly, "I am now officially a Washington State student."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it! It must feel good getting all of that out of the way."

"Have you gotten all of your classes set?"

"Yup," he said quickly. "Mine's been taken care of for a while now."

_I bet it has been._

"I'm kind of wondering if I am going to like it though," Bella fiddled with a pen on the kitchen counter.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not a big deal I guess, I just ran into some rather unpleasant people waiting in line ot get my classes."

"Some people have sticks permanently stuck up their ass Bells."

"Well I guess that's true, they just seemed to have some sort of a distaste for me that all. I don't know," she sighed and slid onto on of the stools. "I heard something interesting though, something I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

"How about I pick you up around five? I have an errand to run in a little bit," the roar of Edward's Acura could be heard in the background as he started the car up.

"Sure" she muttered again.

"OK Bells, I have to go. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright good…" she paused as she heard a clicking noise, "Bye."

"OK," Rosalie said as she left her perch in the doorway. "What was that all about?"

"You scared the shit out of me," Bella frowned. "Ease drop much?"

"Hey you could hear how pissed off you were from the hallway." Rosalie threw her hands up in defense as she walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "I thought boy wonder could do no wrong?"

Bella huffed, "Let me run something by you. I just feel like I have the right to be upset but at the same time I have this overwhelming feeling that I am overreacting."

"Lay it on me my sista," Rosalie grinned as she leaned against the counter across from Bella.

"Well, ok. I was getting my classes set and there were these two girls behind me. They were so unfriendly, but that's no the problem. I heard one of them talking about Edward, saying something about being a TA at Washington and…"

"And he hasn't told you?"

"No," Bella bit her lip as she shook her head.

"Well that is going to create some problems with you guys isn't it?"

"I don't know," Bella tossed her phone onto the counter in frustration. "I don't know if I should be worried or happy or both! I just don't know!"

"Well it's going to be challenging," Rosalie paused to take a sip of water. "A Teachers Assistant is one step away from being a professor and once he gets to that point all hell will break loose. They all have to follow the same rules."

"Rosie," Bella groaned As her head fell into her hands, "This isn't helping."

"You asked," Rosalie shrugged.

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know sweetie. First step would be to figure out what he really means to you, it might or might not be worth worrying over."

"How can you say that?" Bella scoffed, "I'm crazy about him."

"Has he told you what you are to him?"

"What are you getting at?"

"He's hiding something from you, which could be a bad thing. I mean it isn't going establish how he feels, but it could effect how he handles things in a relationship. What happened when you guys first met?"

Images of Edward's bare chest and the desire in his amber eyes passed through her mind, causing goose bumps to run up her skin as the memories continued.

"We attacked each other," Bella blushed. "Whatever you get out of me, don't you dare tell Emmett."

"I heard nothing," Rosalie winked.

"God this is embarrassing," Bella huffed. "We didn't even know each other but then all of the sudden I couldn't keep my hands off of him."

"Chemistry is a weird thing isn't it?"

"I don't like it," Bella frowned. "Like how do I know what that means to him?"

"You can see it," Rosalie said as she slid onto the stool next to Bella. "You can see it in the way he acts around you, or the look he gets in his eyes when he sees you. Don't go looking for it Bells, you will know it when you see it."

"That may be, but I have no idea how to act towards him at dinner tonight. Do I just ignore it? Or do I get mad? Or do I question him?"

"Bella the key in all of this is to remain calm, if you get angry or start yelling you both aren't going to get anywhere in that conversation." Rosalie wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, "But we are going to dress you up and make you look irresistible."

Bella stared at Rosalie, curiosity providing a squeamish look on her face.

"Oh you'll be fine, just through on one of those cute dresses I bought you and a little lip gloss. It's not going to kill you."

"I don't know, it might."

"Stop it," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. You're a girl and doesn't hurt to be one sometimes. Besides just think of the look on Edward's face when he sees you."

"I don't know if that's a huge concern for me right now."

"True, but seduction is a way of getting out the truth." Rosalie grinned.

"I never expected that you would say that," Rosalie chuckled. "You seem so sweet and innocent."

"Hey I don't want you to think any less of me for saying that, I just don't like people messing with those that I love and care about."

"Thanks Rosie," Bella smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"What time is he coming to get you?"

"A little under two hours," Bella said as she glanced at the clock above the stove.

"Oh plenty of time."

"Don't go crazy OK?"

"Not to worry Bella darling, you are going to be gorgeous."

"Now you're scary me," Bella chuckled as Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"This is going to be fun," Rosalie hopped off the stool and pulled Bella along by her arm.

"Rosie!" Bella's surprised scream echoed up the stairwell.

"Shh," Rosalie hissed. "Your brother finally passed out."

Bella's eyes grew wide as she clasped her hands over her mouth, causing Rosalie to chuckle as they continued up the stairs.

Rosalie went straight to Bella's closet as soon as they shut the door to her bedroom.

Bella shook her head as she plopped down onto the edge of her bed, remaining quiet as Rosalie fished through Bella's closet feverishly.

"This one will be perfect," Rosalie smiled triumphantly as she exited the closet with the purple dress she had bought Bella in hand.

"It's pretty low cut don't you think?" Bella frowned as Rosalie held the dress up to her.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Just don't lean too far over ok?"

Bella rolled her eyes as Rosalie pushed her towards the bathroom across the hall and shut the door before Bella had a chance to protest.

"Rosie," Bella groaned from the other side of the door. "I don't think I can do this."

"Bella come out, at least let me see."

"In the bathroom or out of the bathroom, make up your mind." Bella reluctantly pulled the door open, her gaze cast downward as she trudged out the door.

"You look amazing!" Rosalie beamed, "I can do your hair too!"

_This is getting to be a little much._

Bella smiled reluctantly as she followed Rosalie back into her room, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Rosalie pulled Bella's curling iron out of her dresser.

She was growing more and more nervous as she sat on the bed, the idle chatter provided little comfort as the minutes passed by. Before she knew it she was stumbling down the stairs in the heels Rosalie had let her borrow as the doorbell rang for a second time.

"Wow," Edward's brown eyes widened as Bella pulled the door open. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Bella looked away from him as her face reddened.

As happy as he seemed to be, Bella couldn't help but notice certain nervousness about him. His movements were somewhat shaky as he helped her to the car, remaining unusually quiet on the way to the restaurant.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked, finally breaking the silence as they pulled into the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" He fiddled with his keys, still not looking at her.

"I don't know, the whole concept of you not being able to look at me might have something to do with it."

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"No point in it," Bella crossed her arms as her eyes remained focused on the dashboard of his car.

"Bella there is something that is going to be going on this semester…"

"You're a TA, I know."

"How'd you…"

"Those girls I told you about? They spilled the beans while talking about the best way to jump you."

"Bella I wanted to tell you, honestly. I just knew you were registering and things with us were going well and by the time I talked myself into telling you everything happened with your brother."

"Quit with the excuses Edward," Bella's voice was ice cold. "You weren't going to tell me, you weren't going to tell me, you were just going to let it go until the shit hit the fan." Bella shook her head in disappointment. "If things were going so well then why wouldn't you tell me?"

Edward only stared, his mouth hanging open slightly as no words came out.

"That's what I thought," Bella huffed and pushed the passenger door open.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked as he scrambled to get out of the car.

"I don't know, just leave me alone." She waved him off while walking away from him.

"Please Bella! Stop!"

"No," she spun around quickly. "I'm going to call Alice and have her get me."

"Bella…"

"No, don't start. I have been beating myself up. Can I trust you? Will I always wonder what else you might be capable of lying about? Just go Edward, I'm not kidding." Her brown eyes were dark with anger.

"Bella look, I just didn't know how to handle it."

"So you felt ignoring me and waiting for things to develop between us before your job would make it impossible for us to see each other?"

Edward hung his head in disappointment, "Maybe you're right. I should have told you, especially when things were going where they were and I'm sorry. But you may have a point."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should cut it off, before things do go any farther."

Bella's confident façade fell quickly, finding it difficult to swallow the pill he had just handed to her.

"Fine," she decided and continued to walk away from him, not looking back as she headed inside the restaurant.

The hostess gave her an awkward look as Bella flew by her and immediately headed for one of the benches in the waiting area.

"Miss do you have a reservation or...,"

"Um no, I…"

"Bella?"

Her brown eyes shot away from the irritated looking hostess as Jasper's voiced reached her ears.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking over to her quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Edward and I were supposed to have inner but something happened and I don't know, it all feel apart." Bella started down, fumbling with her purse strap as tears threatened to fall. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner," he said as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"What happened?"

"Did Alice say anything about Edward becoming a Teachers Assistant?"

"No, why?"

"Well Edward is becoming one apparently, and decided that not telling me was the best way to handle it," Bella shook her head. "They have rules Jasper!"

"Did he leave you here?" Jasper asked angrily.

"No, I left him. I don't know if he's still outside or not," Bella sighed. "I was actually getting ready to call Alice."

"Bella?" Alice came running over in her heels, being careful not to slide across the hardwood floor as she neared the bench.

"Alice, stay with Bella. I need to go have a chat with your brother," Jasper patted his fiancé on the shoulder and made his way outside.

"Long night?" Alice frowned and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I jus want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened," Bella said quietly.

"Sweetie I'm sorry," Alice said as she wrapped her friend in a hug. "I thought you would be so good for him, he finally showed interest in someone after years of seeming not to care."

"Seems like he might be displaying some of those old habits."

"I was hoping it wouldn't," Alice frowned. "Still friends?"

"Of course," Bella nudged her friend. "You and Jasper are the greatest friends I could ask for and nothing is going to change that."

"Good," Alice smiled. "You hungry?"

"I guess I should eat," Bella shrugged.

"Why don't you join us?" Alice's brown eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I just feel like going home," Bella frowned. "I know I should eat but honestly any sort of hunger I had is gone."

"Well you need to eat and there's no sense in sitting at home moping about it."

"But he's still here."

"No he's not," Jasper looked a lot calmer as he made his way back inside the restaurant. "We talked and I sent him on his way."

"What did you say?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Just trying to shed some light on what he's thinking in that little pea brain of his and it would be up to talk to him about anything."

"Thank you Jasper, I am so glad I have you guys."

"We're here to take care of you Bella," Jasper smiled down at her. "And with that being said we are going to get you fed as well."

"See," Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Fine," Bella shook her head in defeat. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to get out of it."

"No ma'am," Alice smiled as she pulled Bella up from the bench. "You're stuck with us."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled as she followed her two friends into the heart of the restaurant.

"Bella, I know I told you this before but I am still so sorry. Edward has some issues that can get the best of his sometimes," Alice frowned as she took a seat at the table across from Bella.

"Alice it's ok, really. Well its not ok as far as what he did but you didn't do anything. I'll get over it."

"You really liked him didn't you?"

"I guess, I never really thought about it. Things were so crazy after we first started talking." Bella shrugged, "I guess I did."

"Still do," Jasper chimed in.

"Not helping," Bella glared at him.

"I'm just messing Bella," he chuckled a balled up straw wrapper at her.

"So has Edward always been like this?" Bella asked once they placed orders for drinks and an appetizer.

"Not really," Alice sighed. "He got burnt really bad a few years ago and has been burning himself in his work ever since then."

"Was I his first since it all happened?"

Alice shook her head, "Unfortunately not. He's picked some real winners since then, no offense to you of course. "

"None taken," Bella shrugged as she stirred her iced tea. "I just wish I knew why he didn't tell me any of this, as far as I knew he was just registering for classes. It seemed like he was afraid to tell me almost."

"He is," Jasper joined in. "In a way you frightened that charming smile right off of his face."

"She was perfect in his eyes," Alice paused as the waiter set a plate of sushi down in the middle of the table. "They lived together you know."

"They did?" Bella asked, almost choking on a piece of spicy tuna roll.

"We tried to talk him out of it when we first started noticing a problem with her, but Edward will be Edward and completely ignore us."

"Was she the business he had to take care of before he moves out here?"

"In a way," Jasper said. "He wanted to give her another shot before he left."

"What did she do exactly?"

"She wanted to have her cake and eat it to."

"Basically she wanted to have him around and still have her fun on the side as well."

_Leave it Jasper to keep it simple._

"She was cheating and he stayed with her?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"He rode the denial rollercoaster for a little while in hope she would change her ways. Edward loved her, and I guess he didn't feel like giving up on the time or emotion he had put into it."

Bella became quiet as it all sunk in, realizing that there was some light that was beginning to shed on the relationship…or whatever it was with Edward. The immediate connection, the sudden burst if passion.

"I never had a good feeling about her," Alice said as she popped the last piece of sushi into her mouth.

"It's crazy, it was almost like she could see it happen." Jasper said as his hand rested on Alice's shoulder, his fingers gliding across her skin.

_Wish you could have seen all of this coming._

"So is that what gave way to all of this mystery he's been setting around this job?"

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "Edward's always been a hard worker. And well Irina thought that he was over working but she always had a problem with anything that took the attention away from her."

"So is he a lost cause?"

"I didn't think so, but I guess I was wrong." Alice's eyes brightened as the waiter put down a large piece of chocolate cake in the center of the table.

"What is that?" Bella chuckled as she eyed the large desert dish.

"Therapy," Alice grinned, making everyone laugh.

Bella shook her head as Jasper handed her a fork, deciding to give into indulgence as everyone had.

She found the want to go home dwindle as time passed by, finding herself terribly disappointed when the check arrived.

Hopefully Emmett and Rosalie would be asleep by the time she got home.

Sure enough, Emmett's house was just as dark as the outside as Jasper pulled his car into the driveway.

"You going to be OK?" Alice asked as she peered over the headrest of her seat.

"As good as I can be," Bella shrugged. "There's a bad movie and some ice cream in that house with my name on it."

"I wish you could come back with us," Alice frowned. "Unfortunately you problem lives down the hall from me."

"Not for long though," Jasper smiled back at her. "Alice and I are looking for our own place."

"You guys," Bella grinned. "You are growing up so fast."

"Shut up," Alice chuckled and swatted at Bella. "You better watch it, the people two doors down are selling their house, we could end up being neighbors."

"Don't scare me like that," Bella teased as she hopped out of the car. "You'll send me running for the hills."

"Call us OK?" Jasper's joyful expression had faded, "Just so we know you are doing alright."

Bella nodded and carefully made her way up the driveway and into the dark house. The air smelled of Chinese food, making Bella's stomach grumble despite the meal she had just eaten. Her nerves began to calm some as she made her way through the familiar rooms of her brothers home.

A small light on the counter was on as Bella came into the kitchen, illuminating a small piece of paper and a small fortune cookie sat on top, broken in two with a piece of paper sticking out of the middle.

_**Bella:**_ The note read.

_**I thought this might help you during all of the changes you are going through. **_

_**We're with you!**_

_**Rose & Em**_

_**P.S. don't look at the back of this paper until you read your fortune.**_

_I have the greatest brother in the world, _Bella smiled as she pulled the small piece of white paper out of the cookie.

_**Sometimes you must run before you can learn to walk.**_

Bella turned the note over to see Emmett's messy hand writing sprawled across the back:

_**In other words, just do it. Don't let situations like this keep you from living your life. You're a smart and wonderful woman and I am honored to be your brother. **_

Bella carefully picked up the note and the fortune and tucked it into the pages of her planner. The words she received were comforting but it didn't take away from the feeling of worry that sat within her.

She slipped her shoes off next to the counter and made her way into the living room.

Edward was truly a mystery.

So much drama and so much hurt had been placed on him, and with all of that… where did Bella fit into all of that? Was he using her? What was his plan?

Those thoughts continued to brew in her mind as she spread our across the couch. The threat of the on-coming semester didn't mix well with the thoughts of Edward, knowing the chance of running into him on a daily basis was going to be increase dramatically with his new job.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?


	10. Enter Jacob Black

**** Thank for to everyone who has taken the time to reacy my story, it really means a lot to me!!! Reviews of course are always welcome, just so I can know what everybody thinks as well as take any suggestions. This story is going to start taking off now and I already have the chapter after this one half way completed! Thanks again everybody!**

_The summer passed…causing whatever we may call 'warm' to leave Forks along with the random days of sunlight we may have and gave way to over cast days and snow boots. Ah winter, something I had forgotten about after living in Phoenix all those years._

Many of the thoughts of Edward began to fade as the winter months approached, focusing on her relationship with Charlie and Emmett as the month of November came upon them.

The colors outside were changing as quickly as her life was. She had adjusted to living with Emmett quickly, finding it easy to balance her time between him and her father who was over on a more regular basis.

Months of physical therapy brought Emmett back to his usual self, and gave way to the adjustments that needed to make Bella's room feel more like her own. The dark blue walls of Bella's room changed to a light lavender, along with a cream color that took over Emmett's room. The colors were not only a sign of Bella being fully acquainted to the household, but resembled a growth in the family as well.

"It's kind of freaking me out," Emmett admitted as he and Bella spread lines of the light color along his bedroom wall.

"Why? Everything is going great between you guys."

"Do you think it's too early?"

"If you're comfortable with it Em, that's all that matters."

"Well how do you feel about this whole thing?"

Bella smiled. The thing her brother was referring to was the addition of Rosalie to the household. After Emmett's accident Rosalie was at the house daily, which lead to Emmett asking her to become a permanent member of the household.

"I think it's wonderful," Bella smiled. "She's an amazing person Emmett and I think she's going to be a great addition to our family."

Emmett grinned at his younger sister, "I'm really glad you said that Bells. I feel like things are really coming together with you being here as well as Rosalie joining us, kinda feels like I'm getting my own little family started."

"Maybe one day you will," Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"One step at a time Bells," Emmett chuckled. "You know, I really wanted to thank you for all of this."

"What did I do?"

"I've just been thinking about how things became so different when you got here," Emmett smiled as he finished off a corner. "It I wasn't for you I would have gotten where I am, I'd still be here by myself with nothing but that stack of paperwork on my desk."

"Now you have someone to work through that with you."

Emmett chuckled and hopped off of the ladder he had been standing on, "I cant stop smiling. This is crazy."

_So in love, _Bella thought as she leaned against the door, trying not to be jealous of her brothers happiness. Even though Edward had disappeared off of the face of the planet, he still left a bitter taste in her mouth whenever she thought of him. Any intentions she had on finding love completely disappeared along with the memories she was trying to suppress.

"Bella, I'm loosing you aren't I?" Emmett shook the door a little to get her attention.

"Yea, just thinking."

"Not about HIM, I hope."

"No," Bella rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking about school since the semester starts next week and everything."

"You don't sound excited."

"Were you excited about law school?" She asked making him laugh, "I guess I just need some rest."

"Go lay down, I've kidnapped you enough today. I'm going to take a break anyway, Rose should be back with food soon."

Bella patted her brother on the shoulder and made her way into her freshly painted bedroom, the pile of text books on her desk caste a dark shadow in the corner of her room.

_Required reading, yay._

"Emmett!" She called as she piled the books into her new book bag along with the list of required reading, "I'm going to run down to the coffee shop to do some reading OK?"

"I thought you were going to lay down?"

"I was, she yelled as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs, grabbing er car keys on the way out.

Emmett and Rosalie had been more then generous to her over the past couple of months, deciding Bella would need a car if she was going to be traveling back and forth from campus. A shiny new Volkswagen Jetta sat in the driveway, its grey paint almost blending in with the overcast sky.

She had tried to give it back twice, deciding it was too extravagant to be considered a back to school present. Yet Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't stand for it, stating over and over again that she deserved it.

The shiny black tires glided across the damp asphalt of the driveway as she slowly backed the car out, a sigh escaping her lips as she carefully made her way through the neighborhood.

It felt like the past three months had been years instead, leaving Bella feeling like she was beginning to fully adapt to Forks. Small town life seemed to be suiting her well, finding the small coffee shop across from the Forks Diner as her new favorite place.

A frown crossed Bella's lips as she pulled into the small parking lot, observing an unusually large amount of cars parked outside.

_College kids, _ she sighed as she made her way into the shop. She inhaled deeply as the strong scent of freshly ground coffee beans washed over her, along with the chatter of the small groups that were scattered throughout the shop.

"What's going on?" Bella asked James, the long blonde haired cashier as he prepared her usual.

"Almost the start of the semester," he said eyeing her bookbag. "Probably doing the same thing you are."

"Thanks," Bella said as she slipped a few dollar bills into the tip jar by the register as James slid her caramel latte across the counter.

A groan escaped her lips as her brown eyes darted around the shop for a free table. A small two person table sat vacant in the corner of the room, probably remaining unoccupied due to the chairs backing up to the large, cold glass windows.

_Beggars cant be choosers._ She frowned and quickly started making her way towards the table.

A tall, skinny man came at the table from the front door quickly, his book bag meeting Bella's as they set them down on the table simultaneously.

"Sorry," he smiled, his white teeth showing brightly against his copper colored skin.

"It's OK," Bella couldn't help but look him over, her brown eyes wondering over his well built frame and up to his spiky black hair. "Doesn't look like there is enough seats for everybody, we can share if you want."

"You sure?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, "Looks like you are in for the same thing I am."

The man looked down at the shoulder bag resting on his right shoulder, then at Bella's full bag that sat on the table.

"Unfortunately," he frowned. "English Lit isn't a light subject I guess."

"Where do you go?" Bella asked as they sat down.

"Washington State," he chuckled as they pulled out identical books. " I'm Jacob."

"Bella," she said as she offered her hand. "I'm starting there as well, English Lit."

"Well Bella, it looks like we might be having some of the same classes together."

"That would be nice," Bella thought aloud, resulting in a surprised look from Jacob.

"Definitely wasn't supposed to be saying that out loud," she blushed.

"Happens to me all the time," Jacob chuckled.

"God that was so awkward."

"So have you always lived here? I don't remembering seeing you around here before."

"I moved here from Phoenix almost a years ago to come stay with my brother."

"Now Phoenix is my kind of place! I've been there before with my dad. Why did you guys pick Forks?"

"Well," Bella paused to take a sip of her slowly cooling coffee. "My brother moved out here a while ago after he graduated from school to join a law firm, and things got crazy for me at home…so here I am."

"You like it?"

"I didn't really at first, but this place is starting to grow on me."

"It happens."

_It's almost like he never stops smiling._

"It's almost like this place puts a spell on you or something."

_The people do too,_ Bella tried not to frown as thoughts of Edward popped into her mind.

'Did I say something wrong?" A worried look crossed Jacob's face as he noticed the frown on her face.

"No, no you're fine. It's just funny you said that, it seems true in a way."

"Don't tell me someone did you wrong in the short time you've been here."

Bella only nodded, "I'm just not a huge fan of being lied to."

"I don't see how anyone could have lied to you," Jacob shook his head. "You seem to nice of a person for that."

_Stop it,_ Bella scolded herself as she blushed again. _I have a feeling that I am not going to get any work done. _

"So Bella, I hope you don't mind me being a little forward especially after what you just said…but um…before the semester starts a bunch of my friends are having a bon fire down at the reservation…and well, would you want to come along?"

"That would be nice," Bella smiled. "I haven't really been anywhere besides Port Angeles and my brother is ripping our house apart to make room for his girlfriend, so it would be nice to get away from the paint fumes for a while."

"Great," he grinned as he toyed with a page of his open book.

Bella found herself laughing and smiling more as time passed, the minutes that she spent with Jacob turned into hours. The talk between them grew, going from embarrassing childhood stories to the touchy subject of previous relationships.

Part of Bella felt silly for being as mad as she was about the whole Edward situation, but no one likes having things kept from them right?

Her nerves were put slightly at ease as Jacob seemed to be just as annoyed as she told him her story, reassuring her that she shouldn't have had to go through that.

_What was going on?_

She wasn't asking for another shot at a relationship, but the bond that was developing between her and Jacob wasn't easy to ignore. It wasn't the same thing that had developed between her and Edward, there seemed to be more substance rather than raw passion. It was a relief to her in a way, making the chance of history repeating itself less and less likely.

After several cups of coffee and long conversations later, their time together was interrupted by a phone call from Emmett. Much to Bella's disappointment Emmett was requesting her presence, needing help as he and Rosalie began to shift furniture around.

"So I'll see you?" Jacob stared down at the floor as he and Bella stood under the small canopy that blocked the downpour of rain from drenching them.

"Sure," Bella nodded. "Do you need a ride or anything?"

"Nah," Jacob nodded to an old red pick up truck parked at the far end of the lot. "She's still old but she still runs good."

"I'll see you," Bella chuckled and waved as she walked to her car.

Jacob waved as Bella pulled out of her spot, his dark brown eyes following her as she steered the car through the parking lot. A smile crossed his lips for a moment as a sudden thought of Bella entered his mind, a hand running through the dark strands of his hair.

_He was pretty sweet,_ she thought as she carefully directed the car through the light traffic clogging the one direct root directly through town. _Attractive too._

_God, what am I doing?_ She frowned, her mind unable to rap itself around the concept of someone else coming into her life. She wasn't looking for that by any means, nor was she even sure she would ever want it.

"It's just a bon fire Bella," she scolded herself as she pulled into her driveway, Rosalie's sleek Nissan Rogue now sat beside Emmett's new Chevy Tahoe. "Just get a grip."

"Talking to yourself Bella?" Emmett asked as he tapped on her window, walking by with a large trash bag in his hand.

Bella huffed and got out of the car, not sure if she was in the mood for her brothers antics this afternoon or not.

"Stop looking at me like that before your face gets stuck that way," he grinned.

"You know that's not true," Bella scolded as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey now! I was just kidding Bells!" Emmett frowned as he ran up the driveway to catch up with Bella, "What's wrong with you?"

Bella sighed, her mind immediately went for the typical response of 'nothing' but she knew that Emmett wasn't going to fall for it.

"Come on Bella, you never snap at me." He wrapped an arm around her as they walked up to the driveway, "Class going to be that bad?"

"Em, what do you do if you meet someone and you know deep down in your heart that you're not ready for anything like that yet?"

Emmett looked over at his younger sister in surprise, she hadn't mentioned anyone else as far as a guy was concerned besides her father and Jasper in the last few months.

"Does this person have the potential to stick around for a while?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I even want to know. What do I do Emmett?"

"Hey remember that fortune cookie that I gave you?"

"Remember what happened the last time I went through that?"

"Bella don't let Cullen get to you OK?" Emmett said firmly as he held the front door of the house open for her, "We aren't all that bad. And you know what? Sometimes you have to go through a few bad eggs before you find the right one."

"Maybe I don't want to," Bella let her book bag fall to the floor with a thud.

"Maybe you should," Rosalie patted Emmett on the butt as she walked by. "You never know until you try."

"How do you even know what we are talking about?" Bella teased.

"I am Rosalie, I know all." Rosalie chuckled.

"My family is going nuts," Bella shook her head as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Who is he?" Rosalie walked across the hallway again, resting the laundry basket against her hip.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Bella said as she reluctantly made her way into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Rosalie.

"You're not, we're just curious. Emmett's the lawyer, he's handling the interrogation."

"His name is Jacob," Bella mumbled. "We have the same major and classes."

"It's a sign," Rosalie smiled as she handed Bella some t-shirts to fold.

"What happened if I don't believe in signs?"

"It'll find a way to get through to you."

"I just want to be his friend, I mean I am already going to have to deal with Edward rooming the halls. There will be no way to hide if something started and ended with Jacob, we have all the same classes and everything."

"Another sign," Rosalie said as she folded some socks and threw them into her basket.

"Rosie," Bella frowned.

"Bella if you want to just be his friend then just be his friend. You're not required to be in a relationship with him just because you guys like spending time with each other. A lot of the time it will find you without you having to look for it."

"And if I'm not wanting it?"

"Drop the negativity, if it was meant to be it will be."

Bella shook her head and set the folded shirts back in the basket before standing up, " I trust you Rosie."

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie shot Bella a supportive smile before Bella walked out of the room.

_Maybe that's my problem,_ Bella pondered as she made her way up the stairs to her room, letting her body fall onto her bed.

" Ugh, what?" Bella muttered as she cell phone buzzed loudly from her purse on the floor.

"It cant hear you!" Rosalie shouted on her way to her and Emmett's bedroom.

"Creeper!" Bella shouted at her as she scooted her way across the bed, quickly grabbing the phone out of the purse.

**Are you busy?**

Bella bit her lip nervously as she stared down at the phone, it was Jacob.

**Trying not to be, why?** She typed finally.

**Jacob: Reading stuff for class, not getting very far. **

**Bella: Looking for a distraction?**

**Jacob: Of course. Kind of hard to focus with everything that went on today.**

Bella's eyebrows rose in curiosity. _Pick up line much?_

**Jacob: Sorry, that was a pretty lame attempt.**

**Bella: Its OK. I didn't mean to come off rude.**

**Jacob: You're fine, I should have figured that that wasn't exactly what you are looking for right now.**

_Really? I didn't even have to tell him._

**Bella: Not really, to be honest. I did enjoy your company though. **

**Jacob: Me too.**

Bella tapped her pointer finger on the keyboard of her phone, contemplating what to say next.

**Jacob: Have you read at all?**

**Bella: Nope. My book bag is calling to me from the floor though.**

**Jacob: It's going to be a long semester.**

"Bella! Alice is here!" Emmett shouted up the stairwell.

**Bella: Gotta go. Maid of honor duties.**

Bella tossed her phone onto the bed behind her as she quickly scrambled off the bed and down the stairs.

"You ready?" Alice asked as she hugged her friendly tightly.

"As long as you didn't pick out one of those dresses that consists mostly of lace I am."

"Darn it," Alice snapped her fingers. "I had one lined up that would make you look like a birthday cake with a huge bow on your ass."

Bella's eyes grew wide in horror, "NO!!"

"What's going on in there? It sounds like you're dying Bella," Emmett hollered from the kitchen.

"I am, from the onslaught of lace!" Bella shouted as she and Alice headed out of the door, "Save me Emmett."

"You're insane," Alice chuckled as they hopped into Alice's red Mercedes.

"Hey! I hang out with you so what do you expect?"

"Don't make me go all Bridzilla on you!"

"No! Spare me!" Bella could barely breath from laughing so hard.

"God Bella you are in rare form today," Alice chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know honestly," Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Who is he?" Alice asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Why does there have be a 'he'? Can't I just be happy?"

"Because you haven't been happy like this since…well since Edward."

"How is he anyway?"

"I wouldn't know, he spends so much of his time on campus these days so I never see him." Alice didn't sound happy, "I haven't seen him for days now. Not since me and Jasper and I started really moving with the wedding plans and getting the house set. Carlisle says he is happy."

_Makes two of us._

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Bella shrugged. " He just fell off the face of the planet after everything happened."

"Yeah he's kind of fallen back into his old ways," Alice frowned. "He's just been keeping more to himself it seems."

Part of what Aliced told her made her nervous, leaving her what it meant exactly. Was he depressed or was he just choosing to focus on work, or was it someone else?

Even if it was someone else, what was the big deal? They hadn't spoken in months and given the earlier events, there very well might have been a possibility of someone else being in her life. It she wanted it of course.

"So who is he?" Alice asked again, bringing her back to reality.

"Alice there is no…"

"Don't even tell me that there isn't, because I can tell these things. You can see it in your face."

Bella sighed, she didn't feel like getting into it again.

"Just a friend Alice," Bella muttered. "We have classes together this semester."

Alice only nodded, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

Bella was scared by Alice sometimes, it almost seemed like she knew things were going to happen before they did and that smile on her face was always an indication that something had just clicked in her mind.

"As long as you're happy Bella, that's all that matters."

"You know what? I am happy," Bella said confidently.

"Good," Alice smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the wedding dress shop. "Hopefully you will be happy with your dress too."

"I trust you," Bella stared up at the tall glass windows that made up the front of the store. "Though I must say I have seen some doozies in my day."

"Alice!" An average sized woman came out from behind the large marble topped counter with a rush of energy, wrapping Alice in a hug before she had a chance to respond.

"Leah, how are you?" Alice smiled excitedly.

"Fantastic! I am so glad we could get you in so soon, your dress and your maid of honors dress just arrived." Leah peered over at Bella, "This must be Isabella. I can tell by your size."

"Yes ma'am," Bella said politely. "You can call me Bella."

"Well Bella, I am going to get you both into the dressing room so we can make any adjustments OK?" Leah shooed the two girls towards the back of the store and into small dressing rooms right beside each other.

Bella sighed heavily as she stared at the white dress bag, with large gold letters spread across the front spelling out 'Clearwater's'. Her eyes closed as she pulled the zipper down, letting the white fabric separate.

_Here goes nothing_, Bella groaned and opened her eyes amazed by the relief that washed over her. An olive colored strapless ball gown sat inside, starting with a corset top and ending with a long and billowy skirt.

"Thank you," Bella said to herself letting the rest of the dress bag fall of the hanger.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, shouting over the tall white wall that separated them.

"Alice its beautiful!" Bella grunted as she slid the dress on, struggling to get the zipper up on the side.

"Come out and let me see!"

Bella hiked up the skirt of her dress as she pushed the dressing room door open, greeting a white covered pixie woman in front of the set of dressing room mirrors.

"Oh my god Alice, look at you." Bella said in awe.

"You like?" Alice smiled, standing on the pedestal to get a better look at the dress.

"Love it," Bella reached out to touch the smooth silk fabric of her friends dress.

"I think this is it," Alice smoothed over the bodice of her off-shoulder dress.

"I agree."

"You don't look so bad yourself you know," Alice smiled at Bella's reflection.

"I'm just glad you didn't stick to the whole lace covered idea."

"You know I had your dress specially made, everybody else is getting stuck with the same thing." Alice said, turning around carefully so she could look at Bella.

"Alice you didn't have to do that, that must have been such a hassle."

"Not for my best friend," Alice stepped down carefully so she could give Bella a hug. "Jasper told me about the talk the two of you had the night you guys first met. I owe you."

"He did all of the talking," Bella chuckled.

"Ladies! Look at you both! Come on out so I can do some adjustments," Leah Clearwater exclaimed, clasping her measuring tape in between her two hands.

"Bridge first," Bella nudged Alice.

"Nope, you first my dear." Leah pulled Bella along, "I think I may have underestimated how small your frame is."

Bella bit her lip nervously, she didn't like being the center of attention but disliked it even more if she was being poked in the process.

"This color is fabulous on you," Leah said as she pulled Bella's corset tighter.

"Bella, it's true." Alice pointed out the window, "There's two guys staring at you out there."

_I guess she was right, it will find you if you're not looking for it._

Bella sighed before slowly turning around, trying not to displace the pins Leah had stuck in the fabric of her dress.

"Quil, Jacob stop ogling! You're scaring my customers!" Leah shouted at the two young men standing in front of the store window.

_Jacob,_ Bella's eyes shot open. _Did she just say Jacob?_

Sure enough as Bella turned around, her rather attractive classmate pushed through the glass door, an unfamiliar young man with long jet black hair followed.

"Bella?" Jacob smiled as he eyed her, his brown eyes unable to keep from roaming over her curves.

"Jacob, hi." Bella stumbled off the pedestal, flying forward as the pins caught hold of the carpeted flooring of the stool.

"Watch it there," Jacob chuckled as he caught Bella in his strong arms.

"I tried to talk them out of giving me those high heels, but no one would listen to me." Bella blushed a deep shade of red as she leaned against him to stabilize herself.

"Hear that Leah?"

"Jacob I heard nothing." Bella couldn't help but notice the smile that sat on Leah's face, "You and Quil create trouble whenever you guys come in here."

"I did nothing," Quil laughed as he leaned against one of the mirrors. " I can't help it that Jacob's poor flirting skills knocked her off of her feet."

Jacob shot Quil a dirty look as he released Bella from his grasp.

"Bella, get back up here so I can get to some of Alice's dress before I close." Leah pulled Bella back onto the stool, "And you two get going. I don't need anymore chaos today."

"See you Saturday Bella," Jacob flashed Bella a bright smile before following Quil out the front door.

"So you know Jacob huh?" Leah asked as she repositioned the pins in the hemline of Bella's dress.

"Yeah, we have the same classes together at Washington."

"He's a sweet boy."

_Here we go._

"You are making the right choice there honey."

Bella wanted to die, the interrogating began again.

Alice remained quiet, sitting in a chair in front of Bella. A grin crossed her lips, as if she received some sort of satisfaction by figuring out whom Bella's mystery man was.

"Jacob's just a friend." Bella shrugged, trying to stay as casual as she could.

"That's a shame honey, he would be a good fit for you."

Bella could only nod as Leah continued her adjustments, taking what felt like an eternity to Bella for her to finish. As soon as Leah gave her the go ahead, she scrambled off of the stool and into the dressing room without a word.

What was she afraid of? It had been months since she had spoken to or seen Edward Cullen, and besides…they cut it off before it got anywhere right? All men aren't like Edward are they?

"Bella?" Alice called as she knocked on the door to Bella's dressing room.

_Crap._

"You OK? You just kind of ran off on me."

"I'm fine," Bella said as she opened the door to reveal a worried looking Alice. "Just cant get this damn zipper."

"I'm sorry if what Leah said bothered you," Alice said as she undid the zipper to Bella's dress, "She means well but she can pry a lot sometimes."

"It's OK, I just didn't want to ruin any of this for you."

"You're fine," Alice sat next to her friend on the plush bench of the dressing room. "Was he your big secret?"

"Jacob is not my secret," Bella frowned.

"There's something there though," Alice said, causing a huff to come form Bella. "I'm not trying to instigate by any means. I was just listening to the two of your earlier and I don't know. I can just tell that he likes you, and there's something that just seems so genuine about it."

"Something so un-Edward."

"Bella look, I cant speak for my brother OK? He's done a lot of stup;id shit and what he did to you is only adding to it. But please, whatever you do, don't give up on love because of him. I still love you and wouldn't think less of you if you decided to hang out with Jacob, it could be good for you. And when I say that, I mean not necessarily in the form of a relationship."

_Good save,_

"So what do I do?" Bella asked, her gaze falling to the rose colored carpeting beneath their feet.

"Why don't you see if he wants to hang out? Jasper's almost done with work anyway," Alice shrugged.

"No, this is my day with you." Bella protested, "I'll see him in the next couple of days anyway."

"OK," Alice patted her on the shoulder as she stood up. "You loss, I mean decision."

Alice managed to dart of the dressing room before Bella had a chance to protest, leaving Bella amazed at how fast she could move with all of that fabric.

"Speak of the devil," Bella sighed as her cell phone went off.

**Sorry, didn't want you to feel like I was creepin' on you. **Jacob's text read.

**Bella: No worried, just kind of creeped out now. ******

**Jacob: Awesome. Not exactly the impression I wanted to leave you with.**

**Bella: You're fine.**

"Edward listen to me," Alice's voice boomed over the wall. "I'm not going to go into this with you. This is my day and I have a say in who came come."

_What?_ Bella stood perfectly still as she listened to Alice, _Edward? Who's he brining? Where?_

"I said no. I don't like her," Alice huffed as she was interrupted by her brother. "I don't care, tell her to go crawl back under the rock she came from! I said no!"

**So tell me, are you free tonight?** Jacob buzzed in.

"I said no, and that's final!" Alice shouted again, "And you leave her out of this."

Bella let her phone drop from her hand as she continued to listen to her friends argument, her body pressed against the wall.

"We arent talking about it when I get home, I will not let her in the building if you bring her," Alice said sternly and snapped her phone shut.

"Alice, are you OK?" Bella asked as a few moments of silence passed.

"Yeah, sorry." Alice sighed heavily," My brother is at it again."

"What happened?" Bella asked as she slipped her sneakers back on and popped the dressing room door open.

"Remember when I told you about Irina?" Alice said as she came out of her own dressing room.

Bella nodded slowly, remaining silent.

"Well given the actions of my 'wonderful' brother, the bitch is back."


	11. The Bitch is Back

"What do you mean by back?" Bella gulped.

"He was talking so fast, almost like he knew I didn't want to hear it." Alice sighed and hung her dress back on the rack, "Apparently Irina is in town following up on some internship leads."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," Alice frowned. "I don't know what the hell got into him. He says they're trying to talk, whatever that means. He wants to invite her to the wedding!"

"Unbelievable," Bella thought aloud.

"I know," Alice scoffed. "He's completely off his rocker. It's like whenever she comes around he throws any sort of common sense right out the window."

Bella stayed quiet, noticing the aggravated look on Alice's face was growing more and more severe.

"She's not coming," Alice said firmly. "She practically ripped my family apart the last time."

Bella didn't know what to say, part of her was mad about Edward's actions but part of her felt responsible for Alice's reaction as well.

"Am I overreacting?" Alice asked as they walked out of the store, waving to Leah on their way out.

"Well some of people would say I'm a little biast, but no I don't think you are. This is your day," Bella said as they walked down the sidewalk and into the predominantly empty parking lot of the shopping center. "You have every right to say who comes and who doesn't."

"God!" Alice shouted loudly, making Bella jump at her sudden outburst. "he really gets my blood going sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Bella chuckled as they hopped into Alice's Mercedes.

"He is so lucky I'm staying at Jasper's tonight," Alice shook her head as she started the car. "You hungry?"

"I guess," Bella sighed as her phone went off.

"Jacob?" Alice asked as she peered over Bella's shoulder.

Bella nodded, "I totally forgot I was in mid-conversation with him earlier."

"Invite him out! We are going to be picking Jasper up anyway."

Bella's fingers hovered over the key pad, her mind trying to decide what to type.

**You still be around?** She typed.

**Jacob: Yup, at the 'Lucky Frog' with Quil.**

**Bella: Well I was going to see if you were around to join us for dinner?**

**Jacob: That works, haven't eaten yet. Quil is taking his sweet time trying to figure out what to do, I'm in.**

**Bella: OK stay there, we are on our way.**

"OK," Bella breathed. "Let's do this before I change my mind."

"Awesome!" Bella smiled, "Good for you!"

"He's at the 'Lucky Frog'."

"Yes ma'am," Alice saluted her before backing the car out of the parking spot.

_God, what am I doing?_

"You're going to be fine," Alice said as she noticed the sick look on Bella's face. "Just dinner between friends right?"

"Sure," Bella muttered as they pulled up in front of the small café in the heart of Port Angeles.

Bella took a deep breath and lifted herself out of the car, receiving a thumbs up from Alice before she walked towards the small café.

"Funny meeting you here," Jacob hugged her as she walked towards him.

"I know, it's crazy." Bella grinned, "Had enough of me yet?"

"Not yet, but the night is still young."

"Watch it, my best friend is insane and I will sick her on you," Bella nudged him as they walked towards the car.

"Hello Jacob, we meet again." Alice offered him a friendly smile as the two climbed into the back seat.

"Thank you for inviting me along."

"It's no problem," Alice winked at Bella from the rearview mirror.

_She better not try anything._

Surprisingly, both Alice and Jasper were on their best behavior during dinner. Mild prying was made through smooth conversation which kept Bella at ease, even more so as Alice and Jasper began to warm up to Jacob.

"Thank you so much for doing that," Bella breathed once Jasper dropped them off in front of the Port Angeles movie theater.

"What do you mean?"

"Sitting through dinner with my friends," Bella shrugged. "I know you'd rather be doing something else."

"Nah," Jacob shook his head firmly. "I had a great time, and your friends seem like really nice people."

"They're my life savers," Bella smiled as he held the door open for her.

"So what was that thing with her brother that she mentioned when we first got to the restaurant? She seems like too sweet of a girl to have that happen to her," Jacob asked as he paid for their tickets.

"Remember that guy I told you about, the one that lied to me?" She asked, receiving a nod from Jacob. "That's her brother."

"Oh," Jacob's face twisted in disappointed.

"But that's all in the past," Bella said as she shook off the feeling of sadness that was beginning to wash over her.

"Bella?"

_Or not_, her eyes shut briefly as an all too familiar voice rested on her ears.

She turned slowly to see Edward staring at her with a rather confused look on his face.

"Edward," she said coldly.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing everyone else does at the movies," She rolled her eyes. "You?"

"A movie as well, are you here wit…"

"I found it Edward, I left it in the car." A tall and leggy red head bound up the Edward, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist. "Who's this?"

"No one," Edward said dryly.

"No one Edward? That's real nice," Jacob spat as he wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Look buddy, I don't think this is any of your business." Edward's eyes went dark with with anger.

"It is when you're talking to my friend like that."

"Well maybe your friend should learn to keep her company in check," Irina sneered.

"Same to you sweetheart," Jacob chuckled.

"OK, well I think that's enough." Edward continued to stare at Bella, "You ready Irina?"

_Oh Irina, that makes sense._

Bella stared back, her gaze staying straight ahead at Edward. She couldn't figure out the look on his face, it almost seemed like he was more upset to see her than he was angry.

_Maybe Alice was right, Irina did have some sort of strange effect on him._

Even through the anger he presented he still had that passionate look in his eyes, making it hard for Bella to look away.

"Let's go Edward, we're going to miss our reservations." Irina tugged on Edward's arm urgently.

"Well Bella, I guess I will see you later." Edward said, reluctantly allowing his rather irate date to drag him out the doors of the theater.

_What is his problem?_ Bella wondered, finding her blood pressure rising again.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Jacob shouted suddenly as Bella pulled herself away from him, quickly heading for the rear exit.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted as she continued walking, not looking back as she pushed through the heavy door.

The chill of the outside air met Bella, a rush of cold running over her.

"Bella, stop!" Jacob huffed as he came up behind her, "Please!"

"Why?" She snapped, "I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Why? Because some asshole felt he could walk all over you because his bitchy girlfriend has her head so far up his ass he cant see straight? That's ridiculous Bella."

Bella stood silent, staring at him in shock. Jacob never seemed like the type of person to lash out like that, despite his well built physique.

He seemed more upset than angry, as if Edward's actions seemed completely outrageous in his mind. It was incredible, the amount of emotion he presented.

"Sorry." He said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I just got a little worked up there."

"I can see that," Bella said quietly.

"I just don't like seeing people treated like that, especially if they are being treated like that from someone you dated."

"He's just never acted that way," Bella said in disbelief.

"I think she probably has a lot to do with it," Jacob frowned.

"Yea, so I've heard." Bella muttered, "Unbelievable."

"Men can be assholes sometimes Bella, I am sorry to say."

"Not saying much for you is it?" She grinned at him.

"Hey we all have our moments, but rest assured I would never ever treat you like that."

"I can see that," Bella smiled at him. "Thank you for standing up for me like that."

"It's no problem," Jacob hugged her tightly. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Come back inside and see a movie with me."

Bella smiled, "Throw in some popcorn and you have yourself a deal."

"I'll even throw in a soda," he said making her laugh.

Bella shook her head and allowed him to wrap an arm around her as they headed back inside.

She was amazed at how careful he seemed with taking each movement carefully, always making sure that he didn't overstep his boundaries. Even with the dark confines of the movie theater he managed to keep his distance, only keeping an arm securely around her through various parts of the movie. It was comforting to know that with everything that had happened to her recently, Jacob wasn't trying to use any of that for his advantage.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" Bella asked hours later as Alice pulled on in front of Emmett's house.

Jacob nodded, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Thank you again for everything." Bella said, receiving a look of curiosity from Alice and Jasper. 'And I will see you both later."

"Bye Bella," Alice smiled at her before backing the car out of the driveway.

"Úgh, now what?" Bella groaned as her cell phone erupted, "I just spoke to everyone that needs to be spoken to!"

"Hi Bella."

_Oh goodness, _a groan escaped Bella's lips. _ It's Edward._

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Well you called so you might as well," Bella mumbled as she fished her house keys out of her purse.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier," his voice dripped heavy with embarrassment.

Bella plopped down on the couch, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I shouldn't have acted like that towards you, you didn't deserve it."

"OK," she said simply.

Edward sighed, "Bella please. I know you're mad, but with Irina…"

"What? 'With Irina' means you can be a total shit head when she's in front of you and then decide to act like a human being the minute she leaves?"

"OK well, I deserve that."

_You have no idea, I'd slap you if I was there._

"So do you feel better?"

Another sigh, "Bella you have no idea how sorry I am."

"I understand. She must be really worth it, considering you play her games and out up with her shit."

"That one stung Bella," the sincerity was completely gone from his voice.

"Yea well now you know how it feels," Bella muttered.

"I really fucked up Bella."

"That's correct. Look I have to go to bed, I just got home."

"Bella?" He asked as her finger hovered over the 'end call' button.

"What Edward?"

"I should have told you," he said simply.

"Yea you should've," she sighed. "Good night Edward."

She snapped the phone shut as a faint 'goodbye' could be heard from the speaker. Her grip on the phone loosened as her head fell back against the arm of the couch, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud.

_Why couldn't the night just go well?_

The thoughts continued as exhaustion took over her, swirling her thoughts around as she began to loose the ability to concentrate. A throbbing pain began to throb in her head as she closed her eyes, finding it extremely difficult to fall asleep. Her eyes closed eventually as she tossed and turned on the couch into the morning hours.

The smell of bacon drifted to her nose hours later, causing her eyes to open slightly. The sun was just beginning to show through the parts in the blinds as light chatter between Emmett and Rosalie could be heard from the kitchen.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Bella rubbed her palms together as she shuffled her way into the kitchen.

"You know you have a bed here right?" Emmett said as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Oh is that what that big thing is up in my room?" Bella's eyes grew wide as she slid onto the stool, "I knew it was there for something!"

"You're a mess Bella," Emmett chuckled and set the plate down in front of her after adding a few slices of bacon.

'What were you doing here?" Rosalie asked, as she fixed her own plate and sat down next to Bella.

"Long night," Bella said before stuffing her mouth with a forkful of eggs.

"Good or bad?" Rosalie asked.

"Both," Bella mumbled.

"OK, well at least a little good is better then no good at all." Rosalie said as she slid onto the stool next to Bella, "Was your dress that bad?"

"No," Bella chuckled. "I actually love my dress. I ended up at the movies with Jacob afterwards do Alice could have some Jasper time. While we were at the movies we ran into Edward…"

"What did he do?" Emmett asked, gripping his fork tightly.

"He was there with his ex," Bella said receiving surprised looks from Rosalie and Emmett. "He acted like such an asshole."

"The nerve," Rosalie said as she shook her head.

"Well she has that effect on him according to Alice, which seemed to be proven true by his actions."

"Speaking of Alice," Emmett reached across the counter, sliding Bella's cell phone in her direction as it went off.

"Hey," Bella cleared her throat as she finished off the last of her bacon.

"Bella, I need you." Alice sniffled, "Everything is falling apart."

"Alice, what happened?" Bella stood up suddenly, catching the attention of two others in the room.

"We had a fight," she sniffed.

"You and Jasper?"

"No, that asshole of a brother of mine."

_Edward._

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Please. Jasper's at a job interview so I cant call him or anything."

"I'll be right there," Bella said and shut the phone before running upstairs.

"Bella, is everything OK?" Emmett asked from the bottom of the stairs, Rosalie leaning over him.

"That bastard is turning Alice's life upside-down," she huffed as she hurried from her bedroom into the bathroom.

"Bella, remember murder is frowned upon in this state!" Emmett called up the stairs.

"Screw that!" Rosalie hollered, "Kick his ass."

"Oh I plan on it," Bella tied her brown curls into a loose ponytail as she made her way down the stairs. "Just because he feels he needs to bring the queen bitch into his life does not mean he get to ruin everyone elses."

"Get him girl!" Rosalie tossed Bella her car keys on the way out the front door.

The fury rose within Bella as she pressed her foot to the gas pedal, making her way across the small town in a record time.

"Where is she?" Bella asked as she pushed through the class doors of the Cullen residence, finding Esme folding laundry in the living room.

"Upstairs," Esme frowned. "I had to separate the two of them after they exploded on each other. Jasper is on his way, but apparently there is a lot of traffic on the highway. It was terrible Bella, I have never heard her scream like that."

Bella shook her head, " he is unbelievable."

"I love my son Bella, but he can do some really really stupid shit sometimes."

Bella looked over at Esme in surprise, she had never expected an outburst like that from someone as quiet and patient as Esme.

"Sorry," Esme blushed. "It's definitely been one of those mornings."

Bella nodded, "Let me get up there. She sounded so panicked on the phone."

"Bella?" Esme called as Bella started up the staircase.

Bella turned around quickly, leaning against the handrail.

"Thank you for being there for Alice, she adores you." Esme rested her delicate hands on the top of the railing, "And I think Edward made one of the biggest mistakes of his life when he let you go."

Bella smiled, nodding at Esme before hurrying up the stairs.

Alice sat at the edge of her bed, a mangled pile of tissues sat beside her. the room was dark, the only light came from the bathroom behind her.

"Hey you," Bella said quietly from the doorway.

"Hey," Alice said quietly, not looking up from the tissue in her hands. "You got here fast."

"I took the speed limit signs as more of a suggestion then a guideline." Bella said, receiving a slight smile from Alice as she sat down next to her friend. "How are you?"

"Not feeling as bad as I did before," Alice shrugged. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this whole weeding mess. He's not even talking to me. How I am supposed to bring everything together without the best mans cooperation?"

_Best man? _Bella gulped, _And I'm the Maid of Honor. That figures. _

"God I forgot to tell you about that and…"

"Don't worry about it, I can put all of me feelings about that aside."

"He got so angry Bella, it's almost like he isn't the same person anymore."

"Is he still here?"

Alice nodded, "He's been in his room since Esme came up to split us up."

"Excuse me," Bella squeezed her friend and jumped off of the bed.

_Just do it right?_

Bella took a deep breath and pushed Edward's bedroom door open, causing him to jump at the sight of his unexpected visitor.

'What in the hell is your problem?" Bella hollered as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hello to you too Bella." He said, remaining in the doorway to his closet.

"Seriously! You completely throw our your relationship with your sister for some cheating whore?"

Edward winced, "Bella please. It's not that simple and…"

"I think it's pretty damn simple, but please explain it to me." Bella stood in front of him, her arms folded across her chest.

Edward sighed, "Bella do you have any idea how it feels to be in love with someone and then have it all torn away from you? Have it feel like you're not good enough for her, or for anyone for that matter?"

"Then why are you with her if she did that to you? And to drag her to your own sisters wedding?"

"I don't know why Bella, OK? She shows up here with a whole bunch of internships and apologizes, she kept saying she wants to make it up to me." He undid his tie and threw it in the closet, "You never want to give up on love."

'Well I guess it's true when they say that love is blind."

"Look, I don't want this to fall apart because of me. I just don't know how to make it all work."

"Maybe because it isn't going to," Bella huffed. "Alice isn't being completely absurd by what she is asking of you, she's just trying to look out for you."

"So what does that mean? I cant be in love because my family says so?" Edward scoffed.

"Is it worth it? Is SHE worth it?" She asked firmly, causing him to look up at her.

Her gaze was stern, her brown eyes dark with rage. Her smooth, pink lips were tightened into a straight line against her pale skin. She was beautiful, even angry she still managed to stir the familiar feelings inside of him.

"What?" She asked as he remained silent, his gaze never leaving hers.

He said nothing as he let his unbuttoned dress shirt fall to the floor as she walked across the room towards her.

"What are you do…" Her question was cut short as he pulled her against his exposed chest, pressing his lips to hers.

Surprise shot through Bella as she realized what was going on, and the fact that she was responding to him.

"Edward, stop it." She managed to press her hands against his chest and pushed him away from her.

"Is that what you want?" He whispered, sending a chill up her spine.

"Yes," she said, her voice shaking.

"I don't believe you," he said and kissed her quickly.

_What are you doing?!_ Her mind screamed as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. The warmth of his exposed skin spread through her as he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist as his feet moved backwards across the floor.

The kiss became deep and passionate quickly, leaving the stumble onto Edward's bed unnoticed. A groan escaped Edward's lips as she positioned herself over him, her fingernails running up and down his chest. His fingers traced the waistline of her jeans, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her pale skin. They carefully lifted up the hemline of her shirt, his smooth hands wondering up her stomach towards her chest. She felt and tasted so good, any other thoughts he had about…

"Bella, wait." He hands left her body suddenly, his lips leaving hers.

"Wait, what? You started it and…"

"I know, I know." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I know. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Just with the job, and then there is Irin…"

"Forget it," Bella threw her hands up. "I should have known better. I am going to say one thing to you, you need to take a good look at yourself and your decisions before you are left here alone."

"Bella…"

"No Edward, stay away from me!" Bella said as she flung the door open, "I mean it!"

Edward remained in his position on his bed, his mouth hanging open as his mind struggled for the words.

Bella looked back at him once before slamming the door, the familiar look of anger in his eyes.

_What was that? _ She wondered, her breathing heavy as she pressed her back against the wall. _What did I just let happen?_

"Bella?" Alice asked, appearing in the doorway to her bedroom. "Is everything OK? I heard a lot of banging noises."

"Yea, everything's fine."

Alice walked over to Bella who remained pressed against the wall, wrapping her arms around her friend.

'What happened in there?' Alice asked.

"Nothing," Bella sniffled as tears threatened to fall. "Nothing at all."

"Would you be made at me if I said I didn't believe you?"

"No," Bella squeezed Alice tight. "Because I'm a terrible liar."


	12. Ups and downs at the dress store

***Sorry this took so long I am going to try to get an update up once a week, probably a Friday or Saturday. Any who, I am currently experiencing writers block and a half for the next chapter so if anybody has any suggestions feel free to send them my way! Other than that, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

The situation between Bella and Edward took it's toll on Bella as the days went by, raising concern not only from Alice and Jasper but from Bella's family as well. The large amount of distraction created disaster at the bon fire with Jacob too, leaving Bella unexcited and almost emotionless.

"Did I do something wrong? Like was it too much too soon or…"

"No Jake, you've been incredibly sweet towards me tonight." Bella bit her lip as she shifted her body in the passenger seat so she could look at him, "I've just had a lot going on in the last couple of days."

Jacob didn't seem to look convinced or thrilled as he gazed out of the windshield of his truck towards Bella's house.

"It's him isn't it?" He asked finally.

"No," Bella stuttered slightly. "I've just spent too much time trying to match tulip petals to table napkins."

Jacob chuckled a bit, "That's why when I get married it's going to be small and simple."

"Tell me about it," Bella's palm rested on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been such a downer Jake, I will make it up to you I promise."

"Careful or I might hold you to that," Jacob grinned.

"I'm counting on it," she smiled.

"I guess I'll see you soon then?"

Bella nodded, "I have a final dress fitting tomorrow morning then I am supposed to be having dinner with Alice and her mother."

"OK." Jacob said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be spending plenty of time together with school coming up soon." She kissed him on the cheek lightly and popped the passenger door open. "I'll see ya."

"Bella, wait!" Jacob scrambled out of the truck quickly to try and catch up to Bella.

"Jake, what is…"

Jacob cut Bella off quickly, pressing his lips to hers in a rush of emotion.

_What the?_ Bella's mind reeled as she felt her lips slowly begin to move against his, warmth spreading through her as his well built arms wrapping around her waist.

The passion was definitely there between them, yet it didn't seem as raw and intense as it was with Edward.

_Edward._

"Sorry," Jacob frowned as Bella pulled away from him quickly.

"It's OK," she said quietly. "I think I just need to take it slow that's all."

"I promise you I will," his slid his fingers in between hers. "However much time you need I will give it to you."

"Thanks," she hugged him tightly. "Goodnight Jake."

Jacob waved and remained in the same spot he had been standing in, watching as Bella successfully pulled out her keys and pushed her way into the house.

"What was that all about?" Emmett inquired as Bella walked into the living room, her brother spread out across the couch.

"Shouldn't you be watching that movie instead of spying on your little sister?"

"Nope, don't think so." Emmett grinned.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Bella said while fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "Don't you have to work?"

"Nope, Rose and I took the day off tomorrow so we can finish everything up."

"How convenient," Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you want to watch this movie with me? It just started," Emmett called after her as she neared the bottom of the stairwell.

"Em I'm tired and it's like two in the morning!"

"And?"

"You're off tomorrow, however I have to go get poked and prodded at the dress store all over again."

"I thought you already had your shots!" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh you're hysterical," Bella rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Emmett."

"Come on Bells! Rose went to sleep already and I'm all alone!"

"I would stay if you would stop being such a jerk."

"I could whip up some of my famous ice cream sudaes!"

Bella's head popped around the corner and into the living room, a big smile sat upon her lips.

"OK," she made her way back into the living room and dove into the couch. "But if I fall asleep in my dress fitting tomorrow, you have to be the one to explain it to Alice."

"Yea yea," Emmett tossed a pillow at her as he stood up.

Bella sighed and let her head fall against the back of the couch, the exhaustion from the lack of sleep over the past few days was starting to get the best of her.

She was surprised by the amount of guilt that had built up inside of her, she still felt like she was leading Jake on despite her 'friend like' behavior. She wasn't over Edward yet, not by a long shot. She was hoping that her bond with Jake would continue to grow and overcome that force that was Edward, but what if it didn't?

"So are you taking Jake to the wedding?" Emmett asked as he walked back into the room with two ceramic bowls in hand, line of chocolate fudge drizzled over a mountain of whipped cream could be seen rising from the top of the bowl.

"Why?" Bella shot up as Emmett sat back down on the couch, her eyes immediately going to one of the bowls.

"He likes you," Emmett shrugged. "I figured you were going to ask him since it looks like things are going well."

"Things aren't going anywhere," Bella said as Emmett handed her a bowl, "Not until I say so anyway. Besides, I'm not required to take anyone."

"You could take me," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh good lord," Bella chuckled.

"Just sayin'. The option is out there," Emmett shrugged.

"I'll see," Bella sighed and let her body slide farther down the back of the couch so she could rest the bowl on her chest. "I haven't really thought about the whole date thing."

"Is that because of Edward?"

_Ah Emmett, the all knowing._

"Why do you ask?" Bella asked coolly.

"Well it's Alice's wedding and Edward is her brother, so I'm guessing he has just as large of a roll in the wedding that you do."

"He's the best man," Bella frowned. "I'm not holding back on the whole date thing because of him. Although come to think of it, I would kind of like to avoid that awkward scenario. I just honestly haven't thought about it."

"Do you think Jacob's expecting an invite?"

"I think he's hoping to get to the point with me where I might ask him."

"Have you told him where you stand on everything?"

"Several times, every once in a while he tries to test the waters a little bit, but for the most part he has been keeping his distance."

"Except for tonight."

Bella sighed, "I feel so bad Emmett. I know what he wants and he is being such a gentleman about the whole thing. I just feel like I am constantly leading him on, like I'm not as into him as he wants me to be."

'He might not be the right fit for you," Emmett shrugged as he set his empty bowl down on the coffee table. "Either that or you are too hung up on Cullen to see what is really in front of you."

"Emmett," Bella groaned. "Not helping."

"Hey it could be the truth, and the truth is something that you do have to face at one point."

"Either said then done," Bella muttered as she slid down on the couch some more.

"Bells, you'll know when it's right. It's that simple, don't over look it or over think it, just…"

"Do it, right?"

"You've gotten the hang of that," Emmett grinned.

"Now if only I would believe it," Bella sighed and slowly got up from her seat on the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"You going to be able to sleep?"

"Probably not," Bella shook her head. "Between the sugar and the confused feelings i'm sure I'll be up all night."

Her foot steps were heavy as she made her way up the stairs and into her dark bedroom.

_It's going to be a long night,_ she thought as she peeled off her jeans and climbed into bed.

"Why is everything such a mess?" Bella muttered as she pulled the covers over her head.

The want to have everything resolved was there and going strong, making it frustrating for her every second that passed. She felt that she was working things out to the best of her ability, taking things slow with Jacob and cutting things off with Edward.

_Well, almost._

The uncertainty inside of her grew, leaving her wondering if she could actually get over him. The whole ordeal didn't seem to make any sense to her, it wasn't as if they had spent an absurd time with him. It had just been a few weeks, no big deal right?"

The thoughts persisted late into the evening causing Bella to toss and turn well into the early hours of the morning. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as her eyes shot open for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, the cream colored ceiling above her was beginning to brighten as the sun crept through the blinds.

The smell of coffee hit Bella's nose as she sat up, giving her an indication that the rest of the members of her household were awake.

"God Bella, what did you get hit by this morning?" Emmett exclaimed as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up Emmett," Bella grumbled as she slid onto one of the stools. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Told you," he said as he poured a cup of coffee into a mug and set it down in front of his sister.

"Again, shut up."

"So pleasant," Emmett chuckled as he slid the containers of sugar and cream in her direction.

"I'm just tired of this."

"I told you to knock that whole worrying thing off."

"Well it would be easy if that wasn't all I could think about!"

"Well I'm sure you'll find a distraction," Emmett sid as he stared past his sister and out the living room window. "I think it just pulled up in the driveway."

"Oh shit, Alice!" Bella shot up from her hunched over position, "God damn it!"

"Bella, I don't think…"

"Just tell her I will be right down!" Bella shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Bella…"

"Seriously, Emmett!" Bella shouted again on her way into the bathroom, "Ten minutes! That's all I need!"

"Bella…I'm not sure…"

"Thank you!" Bella screamed from behind the door, the running of water could be heard only moments later.

"Shit," Emmett cursed to himself as he eyed the black car with it's driver waiting patiently in the driveway."

Emmett quickly retreated to the confines of his bedroom, listening to Bella as she burst out of the bathroom only minutes later. He wondered if he should warn her about the visitor, but part of him knew he was going to have to go through it on her own.

"Bye Emmett! I'll be back in a few hours!" Bella's loud voice echoed up the stairs as she quickly shot down the stairs.

She carefully hopped over the carpet that now lay in the entry way and grabbed her sun glasses before shooting through the front door.

"Bella, good morning."

A panicked look rushed over Bella's face suddenly as she came to a stand still in the driveway, her body lurching forward at her sudden stop.

There leaning against his black Acura was Edward. His traditional dark blue jeans hugged his hips, a white collared shirt covering his well built chest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Alice is stuck at the caterers and I have to meet Carlisle at Clearwater's so we can get fitted for our tuxes."

Bella just stared at him, unable to believe that he was really standing right there in front of her.

"You ready to go?" He eyed her curiously.

"Sure," she said eyeing him wearily.

"You do have to get into the car Bells," Edward chuckled as he stared a still shocked Bella.

"Right," Bella shook her head and walked around to the passenger side quickly.

"You OK?" He asked as they both climbed inside the car.

"Fine," she said and kept her gaze locked in front of her.

"Look Bella, I know this is awkward." Edward sighed, "But the only way we are going to get over this is to just deal with it and try to be around each other."

"How do I know that that isn't a ploy to get me to spend more time with you?"

"I guess you don't," he grinned.

"You're good Cullen," Bella breathed as she found herself starting to relax.

"I try," he flashed her his famous crooked grin.

"So, should I ask how things are?"

"They're turning for the better I suppose," Edward sighed. "Irina decided to take a teaching job in Cincinnati instead."

"Didn't take your decision that well huh?" Bella chuckled as Edward shook his head. " Well I glad to hear you decided on what to do about the whole thing. I bet you feel a lot better."

"In a way," Edward said, receiving a confused look from Bella. 'It still kind of leaves the whole wedding date topic in limbo."

"I don't understand what the deal is with all of that. I mean are you required to bring a date to a wedding?"

"Maybe nobody wants to sit there and feel bad for you because you seem so socially awkward?"

"Are you that worried about what everyone else thinks?"

"Not really," Edward shrugged. "I guess for me it would be more of a bored ness factor than it would be anything else."

"Well I'll keep you company, I may end up going stag myself."

"The Maid of Honor and the Best Man going stag to the same wedding? That can't be good," Edward chuckled. "Maybe we should just go together then."

"Watch it Cullen."

"Just saying…"

"So am I," Bella shook her head. "I'm on to you."

"You are on to nothing," Edward laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of the dress shop.

"Well look who's here!" Carlisle smiled from his spot in front of the mirrors, his brown eyes flickering with excitement as he looked at his son and Bella walk in together.

"No Alice?" Edward asked. Setting his Pea coat down on one of the chairs.

"She's giving the wedding planner hell," Jasper said as he came out of the dressing room. "Something went wrong with the menu."

Bella shook her head, chuckling at the thought of Alice attacking a pastry chef.

Jasper adjusted his vest and wrapped Bella into a big hug, "How are you?"

"Not quite awake yet," Bella squeezed him tight.

"Sorry about that," Jasper grinned as he let Bella go. "There are only so many hours in a day apparently."

"No that's fine. I'll be getting up this early for class soon anyway." Bella yawned, "I didn't sleep well after getting in late."

"Getting out of the house are we?" Jasper seemed more amused with Edward's reaction then he was with Bella's comment.

"Trying to," Bella sighed. "Emmett has been ripping our poor house apart to make room for Rosalie. So between the hammering and the paint fumes, I needed to get out."

"Bella!" Leah exclaimed as she burst through the doors to the back room, with Alice's dress in hands. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm well," Bella smiled after accepting a hug from the fairly energetic woman.

"Jake and Quil had such a great time last night." Leah beamed as she handed Bella her dress off of the rack, "Seth said they cant stop talking about it."

"It was a lot of fun," Bella said and started towards the dressing room to avoid the irritated look Edward was shooting in her direction. "Definitely something I would like to do again."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Leah exclaimed as she shooed Bella into the dressing room. "I still think you should give Jake a shot."

Bella could feel Edward's eyes digging into her back as she walked in the dressing room, quickly shutting the dressing room door behind her to avoid responding to Leah's comment.

_So much for feeling relaxed,_ Bella frowned as she slipped out of her clothes and into her dress.

Edward was no where to be found as Bella came back our, chatter between Carlisle and Jasper out in the main room of the store.

"I think we have it just about right," Leah smiled as Bella walked into the room. "Come on up dear, I think I've finished with Carlisle."

Bella eyed the two men cautiously as she climbed onto the stool, staring straight ahead at her reflection in the mirror.

"Alice was right," Jasper said as he came up behind her. "That dress is perfect for you."

"I must say, it is growing on me." Bella tilted her head from side to side as she looked over the dress.

"You do look beautiful Bella," Carlisle said as he walked by Bella and Jasper.

Bella's face began to redden some as the comments began to flow in, along with the adoring looks she was getting from people in the room.

"Alright honey, I think all I have to do is bring in the waist line a little bit more and I think we've got it." Leah said as she made a few marks with her white chalk along the side of Bella's dress, "You're all set."

_Thank you_, Bella let out a sigh of relief as she stepped down.

"You're turn Mr. Hale," Leah sang, causing Bella to chuckle on her way to the dressing room.

"Now don't tell me I look that funny," Edward frowned at her in the mirror in front of the dressing room mirrors.

"Well it would give an explanation as to how those things were nick named monkey suites," she teased.

Edward glared at her, unable to focus on the tie he was trying to straighten.

"I thought you were going to the wedding by yourself?" Edward said as soon as Bella turned to go back into her dressing room.

"I said I might," she huffed as she stopped just short of the entrance. "And even if I were, what would it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," he shrugged.

"Then why did you ask?" Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the door frame.

"It's just amusing to me that's all," Edward said as he turned to face her. "You just made this big stink on the way here about the whole date thing and low and behold you were covering your tracks."

"Edward, just because I might be bringing a friend doesn't mean that I'm not backing up what I said earlier. He's just a friend who I happen to like spending time with."

"So what are you trying to do with me then?"

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, the tone in Edward's voice was not sitting well inside of her.

"You give me this speech and then all the sudden I get this feeling, you know, that I might have another chance. But then, I hear you trying to keep that yahoo you hung out with under the radar."

"I'm not trying to hide anything," Bella hissed. "So stop being such a child about this Edward."

"How's it feel to be the one to hide shit?" Edward scoffed as Bella turned and ran into her dressing room.

"What the hell is going on in here Edward?" Alice stormed into the dressing room as soon as Bella slammed the dressing room door.

"Nothing," Edward muttered as he turned back to face the mirror.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Alice said as she looked around the dressing room area.

"That's because it wasn't," Bella stormed back out of the dressing as she buttoned the last button on her shirt. "But according to Mr. Cullen here, that's all I ever seem to be."

"Edward what did you do?" Alice said between clenched teeth.

"He brought his wonderful 'fuck everyone' attitude out to play," Bella yelled. "And you know what, I am so fucking tired of all of this. Fuck you Edward!"

Edward winced at the tone in Bella's voice, remaining frozen in front of the mirror.

"Bella! Wait!" Alice turned to face her brother before she ran after Bella, "I swear if you do one more thing to fuck up this wedding… so help you."

Confused looks shot through Alice's wedding party as Bella ran through the front of the store and out the double glass doors.

"Bella, please come back!!" Alice shouted, stopping just outside of the store.

Bella was long gone, her tiny frame was getting smaller and smaller as she ran.

She had to get out of there.

She didn't want to stay around and see the scrutiny that Edward's family was going to lay upon him, nor did she want to go through any questioning herself.

_The nerve, _ she thought bitterly as her pace slowed to a walk. The store was a good distance behind her now, allowing a much needed breath to escape her lips.

It was like a switch flipped inside of her, letting out any sort of frustration she had bee building up towards Edward.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her arms close to her chest as she walked down the sidewalk, cold rain drops beginning to fall steadily from the darkening sky.

_Well when it rains it pours…HA._

Bella had absolutely no idea where she was going as she walked through the streets of Port Angeles, hoping to find a familiar landmark or person. The air was growing colder as the rain got heavier, soaking through the fabric of her shirt. _Grabbing my jacket would have probably been a good plan._

"God, now what?" She yelled up at the sky, collapsing onto a bench in front of a drug store.

"Bella?"

Her gaze shot upward suddenly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Jacob Black said from underneath a black umbrella over her head to give her some relief.

"I have no idea," Bella shrugged.

"Do you have a jacket or anything?" He sat next to her and held the umbrella over head to give her some relief.

"Nope and nope," she huffed.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"It's a long story Jacob, I don't really want to get into it."

"OK," Jacob frowned. "How about we at least get you out of the rain and warmed up?"

Bella only nodded and allowed Jacob to help her off of the bench, her body stiff against his.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Not really," she mumbled. "Just cold."

"Well I can fix that," he nudged her lightly. "How does a warm cup of tea and a change of clothes sound?"

"Sounds warm," she said as she managed a smile. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just got something to eat with the guys," Jacob said as he lead them down an alley between a bookstore and a small diner, the alley opening up to a large parking lot. Jacob's faded red pick up truck stood out like a sore thumb, sitting amongst newer cars in the front row.

"Every time I run into you, you're eating." Bella shook her head as Jacob helped her into the passenger seat of his truck.

"Hey, I'm a growing man." Jacob grinned and shut her door.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as Jacob backed the truck out of the parking spot.

"My house," he shrugged. "My clothes might be a little big on you, but they're dry. My dad made some chili for dinner too"

"Didn't you just eat?"

"That was just a snack," he chuckled.

Bella shook her head and let her forehead press against the cool glass of the windshield.

"You going to be OK?" Jacob asked, unable to hide the worried tone in his voice.

"If things stop happening like this then yes," she sighed heavily and looked over at him. "This whole wedding thing is stressing me out more than I think it's stressing Alice out. It seems like everything calms down and then all of the sudden it just starts back up again."

"What did he do now?"

"He was making a huge fuss over you actually." She said, receiving the expected look of surprise from Jacob. "Leah mentioned our little outing and he blew a gasket at the fitting.

"Over me?"

"Don't get so full of yourself," Bella grinned.

"I just think its interesting that he treats you like crap and yet he is still trying to stake claim in you."

"I don't know, the whole thing is just a mess."

"Don't let it get to you Bells," Jacob shrugged. "You don't, he wins."

"Wins what?" She huffed, "Why do men think this is some kind of competition?"

"I didn't mean it like that Bella," Jacob sighed. "He's acting like that so he can still have a grip on you."

Bella snorted and shook her head, "Men are ridiculous."

"That we are," Jacob chuckled and pulled the truck onto a long dirt road.

"Is that your house?" Bella asked as the road opened up to reveal a small ranch style house with a large porch that wrapped around the side of the house.

Something seemed comforting about Jacob's home, the sun casting a warm glow in the open windows in the kitchen as they walked inside.

"My dad must be next door," Jacob looked around the empty house. "Well if you want, you can hop in the shower and I'll track you down something to wear."

"You have no idea how good that sounds," Bella smiled and hugged Jacob lightly.

"First door on the right," he said as he reluctantly let go of her and watched her walk down the hallway.

Bella sighed happily as she stepped into the shower, the warm water washing over her cold body. She looked upward and let the water wash over her face and down her body, seeming to melt away the irritation that had been building up all day.

"Bella?"

Bella sputtered as she opened her mouth to respond to Jacob's call, meeting a rush of warm water instead of air.

"Yes?" She coughed.

"You OK?"

"Yea, just learned your supposed to clean yourself in it not use it as a microphone."

"Usually not," Jacob chuckled lightly. "I, uh, left some clothes outside of the door for you."

"Thank you," Bella said as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel off of the rack.

"No problem, I'll be in the living room."

"Jake, wait." Bella grunted as she almost slid across the tiled floor in a rush to get to the door.

"You know, you shouldn't try to run marathons in the bathroom when he just got out of the shower." He grinned as she pulled the door open.

"Yea, so they keep telling me." She smiled and tied the towel tightly around her body, "I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled as his thumb brushed her slightly damp shoulder.

"You've been incredibly nice to me and I've been such a bitch to you and…"

"Bella, its ok. I know hat you're going through and I understand and respect that."

"Why are you so wonderful?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his broad waist.

"I should be asking you that," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, looking up at him.

"Anything."

"Would you go to the wedding with me?" She said, receiving a big smile from Jacob.

"I'd be glad to," his warm hand cupped her cheek.

"Jake?"

"Yes?" He breathed.

"If you want to kiss me, you should just do it."


	13. Probation

"Bella, wake up."

A groan escaped Bella's lips as a strong hand continued to gently rock her body from side to side.

"What?" She mumbled.

"We fell asleep Bella," Jacob chuckled lightly. "It's past eleven at night."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked, her eyes shooting open immediately.

"Yea," Jacob leaned back against the back on the couch to try to get a good look at the clock that hung on the wall over the couch.

"Shit," Bella groaned as she sat up. "God, everybody is probably freaking out."

"It sounds like they already have," Jacob as Bella's phone beeped from the kitchen.

"Fuck," Bella huffed and hurried into the kitchen.

Jacob sat up on the couch and fiddled with his fingers nervously, watching Bella's shadow as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. She wasn't saying anything as she held the phone to her ear, running a hand through her hand nervously as she listened.

"I have to go," she said as she came back into Jacob's living room.

"I figured," Jacob said as she slipped on his sneakers.

"I need to go to Alice's," she said and tossed her cell phone into her purse as she gathered it from the coffee table. "Emmett headed over there as soon as they couldn't get a hold of me."

"To the Cullen's we go," Jacob frowned and lead Bella out of the house.

The two were quiet as the piled into Jacob's truck, taking more of a slow and patient pace then Bella would have liked.

He knew once they got there that there was going to be a large amount of tension, both from Bella's family and from Edward. He was partially responsible for what she was going to have to deal with this evening, yet he still felt slightly tense at the thought her of her being close to him.

"I should probably do this alone," Bella said once Jacob pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked as his hand still on his seat belt buckle.

Bella nodded, "Unfortunately yes. I don't know what's waiting for me on the other side of that door and I don't want to subject you to it."

"I had something to do with it though, I should have told you to call them when…"

"It's OK Jake," she kissed his cheek lightly. "I will call you when everything is done and taken care of OK?"

He only nodded, unable to hide the disappointment on his face.

"Thank you for everything tonight," she squeezed his hand and hopped out of the truck.

Bella took her time dodging the various cars parked in the driveway, fighting the urge to kick in one of the doors on Edward's Acura as she walked by it.

The sound of busy chatter met her as she walked inside, dread rising within her as the two families stopped talking at the sound of the front door closing.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"Don't start," Emmett held a hand up in protest. "Sit."

Bella closed her mouth abruptly and made her way across the living room, passing the members of Edward's family as well as Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie as she quietly made her way to the couch. A frown crossed her lips as she eyed Edward, who sat miserably on one end of the couch. He ignored her as she sat down at the opposite end, his gaze set ahead and his arms tucked tightly to his chest.

"Alright," Charlie said as he stood up, his hands on his hips as he stood in front of the two seated on the couch. "We are going to move ahead from Bella's effective disappearing act, which will be dealt with at home later. What we are going to handle this evening is the issue that seems to be going on between you two."

"We know little about what's going on here, besides what Alice and Jasper have decided to share with us. And with that and our own theories, we are running a sort of intervention if you will." Carlisle said as he came up beside Charlie, "Whatever is going on between you two has to stop. It's harmful not only for the wedding, but for your families as well."

"And with that being said, we are putting you both on probation." Charlie said, receiving confused looks from both Bella and Edward. "You two are going to play out the rest of your wedding duties together, meals and most of your free time as well. These rules will be set from tomorrow morning, until the day of the wedding."

"You make it sound like we are going to be living together or something," Edward snorted.

"You practically are."

The jaws of the two young people dropped as Carlisle spoke.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"You heard him," Charlie eyed his daughter sternly. " We know the two of you have some sort of an issue going on, which I will be the first to admit I thought was primarily Edward's fault. But Bells, but you suffer from the same hardheadedness that I suffer from and that can make you really good at holding grudges for a long time."

Bella arched one of her eyebrows and looked at him, deciding to remain silent as he shot her his famous 'don't even try it' look.

"Basically Bella, we kind of felt that you guys are just sitting there trying to beat the snot out of each other." Alice bit her lip nervously, "You guys are both really good at the grudge thing actually."

"Well so do you," Bella interjected.

"I know, OK?" Alice sighed, "It's just that it seems to get worse every time you two are around each other. I know that Edward and I have our very own set of issues to work through, and we have been trying to do just that."

"Is there any reason why Bella and I couldn't make that same effort?"

"Every time something comes up it throws the whole wedding off," Alice shifted her weight nervously. "We aren't doing this because we feel you guys are completely off your rockers. It's just that you both are people I truly care about and I just want to see you guys get along, or at least be able to function civilly in public. I know you can do it, I've seen it."

Bella shot a glare in Edward's direction, receiving a similar un-amused look.

"It's only three weeks you guys," Charlie took a shot at encouragement as the looks of discontent began to grow as the two sat there.

_Three weeks too long,_ Bella thought glumly.

"Are we done?" Edward asked coldly.

Carlisle nodded, which was all Edward needed before shooting off the couch and heading up the stairs without a word to anyone.

"Well that went well," Alice frowned as she stared after her brother.

"Bella, are you OK?" Alice asked once Edward disappeared into his room, carefully sitting down on the couch next to her friend.

"Sure," Bella said as she put everything she had into trying to sound positive. "I just have a headache."

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asked as he approached his sister.

"More than you know."

Emmett shook his head, giving Alice a reassuring smile as she followed his sister. Charlie nodded at his two children as he stood on the far end of the living room, seeming to still be in deep conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked as soon as they were outside.

"A few hours," Emmett shrugged as he unlocked the doors to his SUV. "Alice called me after she spent a while driving around Port Angeles looking for you. Speaking of that, where in the hell did you go?"

"Jake found me wondering around, he took me back to his house so I could calm down and warm up."

"OK, well we are going to leave that out of whatever conversation you happen to have with Charlie." He said as they climbed into the car. "Seriously though, you running around there by yourself was not a good plan."

"I know," Bella said as she let her head rest against the back of her seat. "I wasn't thinking."

"Yea well, that's my point."

"Look Emmett, I know I should have done that. I just didn't want to stay there, it just felt that the walls were closing in and, well I don't know…I guess I was trying not to make a scene."

"Well you definitely failed there," Emmett chuckled.

"Story of my life," Bella said, causing Emmett to laugh harder. "You know, I feel like I'm on some sort of reality show for this whole thing."

"Survivor! The Edward edition."

"That's hilarious," Bella shook her head. "You always knew how to cheer me up."

"Well Bells, I don't want you to look at this whole thing as a punishment. I just want you to try to resolve it so you can move on with your life. I feel like he's tainted your trip here. You've had to deal with him since you got here practically."

"He's like a disease," Bella chuckled. "I trying to make peace with him and he spreads a whole other mess of shit around."

"Men are complicated."

"I'm learning that more and more," Bella frowned. "I still can't figure out how you guys managed to come up with this whole plan."

"Well, we kind of had to sit down and look at it from both ends. Each family was being kind of one sided in one way or another until we came together and talked about it. We all have an idea of what the underlying issue may be, but there's other stuff going on that's keeping you from getting over it."

"We just have to stay apart Em, plain and simple." Bella shrugged.

"Avoidance never solved anything Bells."

"Sure it does."

Emmett sighed heavily, "You definitely have Charlie's hard headedness."

"Speaking of Charlie, you didn't get any shit from him did you?"

"No, but you almost did." Emmett shook his head, "Definitely had to talk him off of the cliff there."

"I was worried. I could think about when I woke up was him pulling me away from you."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen," Emmett said as he smiled at his younger sister. "We all need to live and learn."

"So when does my first round of punishment start?"

"Bella," Emmett warned. "Stop it."

"OK. So when do I get my day pass with Edward?"

"Tomorrow," Emmett chuckled as he shook his head. "Jasper is taking Alice out for the day but the bridal registry pick up isn't finished. So you two are going shopping."

_Oh goody._

Bella clamped her lips shut; deciding Emmett had probably had enough of her negativity.

The car fell silent as they made their way across town, Emmett's house sitting peacefully against the thick row of trees that stood tall behind it.

A single light shone brightly from Emmett's office as they parked in the driveway, Rosalie's golden hair could be seen through the glass window.

"Is everything OK?" Rosalie asked, rushing into the entranceway as soon as she heard the front door open.

"Yea, we found her." Emmett smiled at his girlfriend, his chocolate eyes roaming her features.

Rosalie wore a pair of oversized black sweat pants with a white tank top that left an inch of her mid-drift exposed. Glasses sat on her perfect nose, and her honey blonde hair was uncharacteristically messy.

"Working hard?" He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep. I tried to, believe me." Rosalie squeezed Emmett's shoulder before wrapping Bella in a tight hug, "I am just glad you are OK. Where were you?"

"Jake's," Bella said simply. "I just fell asleep on the couch."

"She was in good hands thankfully." Emmett said, receiving a relieved smile from his younger sister.

"Good," Rosalie yawned. "I can go to sleep now."

"I'll be up in a minute," Emmett gave her a quiet kiss and waited until she was upstairs before heading into the kitchen.

Bella stood in the entranceway as she continued to ponder what Emmett had just said, the loud grumbling of her stomach bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Want one?" Emmett asked, not looking up from the BLT he was making as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," she said as she pulled his plate towards her and look a large bite out of the freshly made sandwich. "Thanks."

"Brat," he frowned and pulled the bread back out of the cabinet.

"Hey Em, did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"Jake?"

"I like him," Emmett shrugged. "He seems like a nice kid, pretty responsible from what I've heard."

"You haven't even met him."

"Alice talked him up pretty well," Emmett chuckled. "She's been talking a lot with that woman that owns the bridal shop."

"Could I bring him by one day while I'm under probation?"

"If you behave and don't kill Cullen."

Bella sighed, "You drive a hard bargain Emmett Swan."

"Hey take it or leave it," Emmett grinned.

"Fine," Bella huffed as she stood up and set her empty plate into the sink. "I'm going up to bed."

"What no couch tonight?" Emmett called after her.

"You're an asshole Emmett," Bella laughed and dragged her tired body up the stairs.

She didn't even wan to get undressed as she jumped onto her bed. Deep down she was hopeful Edward wouldn't show up, spending all day with him in a crowded store was not her idea of a good time.

She wanted to be with Jacob, her body longing for the warmth of his touch as she lay on top of her cool sheets.

Yet Edward in all of his perfect ness was there on time, knocking on Emmett's door shortly before nine the following morning.

"Morning," he smiled at her sleep deprived look as she pulled the door open.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled as she walked past him towards his car.

"You know, this would go a lot easier if you at least tried to act friendly towards me." He said once they were both inside.

"Edward don't start, I know damn well that you don't want to be here anymore than I do." Bella huffed.

"Well you're right," he chuckled. "I think the way our families are handling this is a little out of the ordinary but we might as well go along with it. Both of our fathers are a little too close to the law for me to try to disagree with them."

"I never looked at it like that," Bella shook her head.

"Just think, If you defy Charlie…you and me could end up in an eight by ten cell together."

"Don't scare me like that," Bella teased.

"It's going to be a long day isn't it?"

"Considering our first stop is Bed Bath & Beyond, yes I would say it will be." Bella frowned as she looked down at the list Alice had emailed her earlier that morning.

"Ah come on Bella, this could be fun." Edward nudged her lightly, "After we pick out towels we can harass the store clerks by jumping on all the beds."

"You're such a child," Bella rolled her eyes. "I just want to get it and get out, and of course get home."

"You have someone to see?" Edward kidded.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

He turned to look at her suddenly, the same un-amused look he had given her last night had returned.

"I'm not going to start anything Bella," he said coldly. "Sorry I brought it up."

Bella clenched her teeth together as she shook her head, trying to do her best to not reach across the car and choke him.

"Are you two dating?" He asked, a pale white spreading across his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to bring it up?"

"I'm just asking."

"Yes we are," she said simply.

She could almost fell the words slam into him as she spoke, finding it surprising that he hadn't run them off the road.

"Well that was fast," he muttered.

"I said stop it," Bella snapped. "This whole thing doesn't concern you. Stop making me feel bad for paying attention to someone other than you."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Actually you know what? I'm not."

Bella looked over at him angrily, "I don't like where you are going with this Edward."

"Bella, how do you think I feel?"

"Considering your shitty attitude, I would say you're not happy about it."

"I feel like an idiot," he sighed as he pulled into the large parking lot of the department store. "I've been sitting here hoping against all odds that everything would somehow work out."

"You told me that," she sighed. "I was just trying to look out for you."

"I know, I know." He huffed. "I'm just stupid. It's been bugging me ever since the morning after Alice and I got into our argument."

"Edward, I know that mistake when I first talked to you that day but I also told you that it can't happen."

"Mistake," he bit his lip as he nodded. "Well, I guess that ends that."

"Edward I didn't mean mistake, I mean…"

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car.

"Shit," she cursed at herself as pounded her first on the dashboard angrily.

"Edward wait!" She shouted as she scrambled out of the car.

He didn't acknowledge her shouting or her presence, his back to her as he walked quickly towards the front doors of the store.

"Damn it," she huffed and took off after him.

The workers towards the front of the building eyed her curiously as she ran into the building, looking around the various groups of people in search of Edward's signature messy hair.

_God he moves fast, _ she frowned as she finally caught him towards the middle of the store.

"Did you not hear me call you?" She breathed as she caught up to him.

He looked up from the rack of towels he had been looking at, no emotion showing on his face at all.

"Get in and get out right?" He said finally.

"I didn't mean what I said Edward," Bella's head hung in defeat. "You were right all along OK?"

"What was I right about?" He asked as he pulled two matching towels off of the rack and tucked them under his arm.

"Everything," Bella sighed. "I mean, we should really try to be positive about this whole thing."

"Is that all you meant?" He asked, not looking at her as he walked off down the isle in search of the next thing on their list.

"Do you want me to be honest?" She threw her arms up in defeat.

"I was kind of hoping you would be," he sighed as he stopped in the center isle of the store and looked around. "Why wouldn't they keep the bathroom stuff with the other bathroom stuff?"

"Because that would be too easy," Bella chuckled. "What are you looking for?"

"A god damn shower curtain," he frowned down at the list in his hands.

"Try the bath isle there genius," Bella laughed as she pointed to a large sign that hung a little father down the isle."

He shook his head as Bella continued to laugh, a smile unable to hide behind his seemingly stern demeanor.

"So are you going to answer me?" He asked as they shuffled through a crowd of people to get into the bathroom isle.

Bella sighed and bit her lip nervously, "Should I?"

"Bella the suspense is going to kill us both, please."

"Fine," she huffed and leaned against one of the racks in the isle. "I don't know what I want ok? Part of me feels like I should stay with Jake, he's stable and hasn't done one thing to upset me at all. But then there's you and the cluster fuck of emotion you keep sending in my direction. I cant stay mad at you, I want to but I cant. I don't know why! Part of me feels like I'm falling for you and part of me feels stupid for that. Why am I falling for someone I cant have!"

Edward smiled, "You said cluster fuck."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have never heard anyone say that before." Edward's smile was brilliant, showing his first sign of happiness in days. "I'm just trying to get over what you said."

"Well laugh it off," Bella pouted.

"No Bella, I'm just laughing at your terminology. That and the fact that I'm laughing because I'm happy."

"You are?" She eyed him curiously, "Why?"

"Because you said you're falling for me," he smiled.

"Why is that a good thing given your current situation?"

"Bella, I've been thinking ok and just hear me out." He grabbed her by the arm and led her through the bathroom isle and into the bedroom area, plopping her down on a large mattress and set the items he had been caring down before he joined her.

"Do we need to be violating store rules to do this?" She blushed as some of the people walking by ended up staring as they passed.

"We're shopping," Edward shrugged. "But they don't matter, what we are here to do is talk about what you just told me. Bella I know what I am going to be on Monday OK? But that doesn't mean I cant live, if we were together we wouldn't have to scream from the rooftops that we were either."

"Well there's an additional complication," Bella bit her lip. "I am incredibly indecisive and there's someone else in the mix as well."

"How about I make you a deal then? You give me this three weeks we are going to be stuck together and I'll do my best to prove it to you, and if you aren't convinced then you can do whatever you want."

"What would I tell Jake?"

"Be honest," he shrugged. "If he feels you're worth it then he will welcome the competition and the chance to prove himself."

"Edward this is crazy."

"It is," he said as he hopped up. "But you know what, I'm tired of sitting here and being so bummed out about what is going between the two of us. I have to agree with you too, I couldn't stay mad at you either ad frankly I don't want to."

"Edward, I don't know. Someone would figure it out," Bella frowned as she picked at a frayed thread that was sticking out from the comforter they were laying on.

"How?" He asked as he propped himself up on one elbow, "Think about it. You're an English Lit major and I'm going to spend all day in the music hall helping with band practices and stuff. We won't even be in the same section of the building."

"You've done a lot of thinking about this haven't you?" She grinned at him.

"Like I said, I've put a lot of thought into it. I just wanted to figure out a way to either get over it or to make it happen, and since getting over it really doesn't seem like an option well…Here we are."

"Do you think this is our families plan? You know, to get us together?"

"I was onto them for a little while," Edward chuckled. "If anything happens, we'll give them credit."

"Oh Edward," Bella sighed as let her head fall to the mattress. "You definitely know how to make life interesting."

"How do you mean?"

"Well everytime I think I have everything situated with my life, you come back in with something totally unexpected."

"You don't have to hold yourself to anything with my Bella, I'm just asking for the chance."

"I have one request."

"Shoot," his eyes shone bright with excitement.

"Don't hurt me," Bella looked at him sternly. "Because if you do I swear Edward…I will be done with you for good."

"Don't you worry about a damn thing Bella," Edward said as his fingers grazed the soft skin of her arm. "That won't ever happen."


	14. Deal is a Deal

***OK so I know I just put the other chapter out but I couldn't help it. There is so much stuff coming up in the next couple chapters (which are already underway) so I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. Review please!***

"Ugh," Rosalie grumbled and threw the covers off of her. "I give up."

Emmett lay next to her, his mouth hanging open slightly as a light snore escaped his lips. He stirred lightly as she climbed out of bed, the snoring resuming as soon as her feet hit the floor. A chuckle escaped her lips as she watched him sleep, taking one last look at him with a shake of her head before she left the room.

A sense of restless had been taking over her lightly, choosing to eat away at her towards the early morning hours. There wasn't a real reason for her to feeling that way that she was, but no matter what she tried it stayed with her.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she made her way down the stairs, surprised to see a faint light pouring out into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Rosalie asked as she eyed the petite brunette, curled up on a stool with a mug in her hands.

"Cant sleep," Bella muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Something eating you?" Rosalie asked as she walked around the counter to the coffee pot where a half full pot of coffee sat.

"You could say that," Bella mumbled again.

"You want to share?" Rosalie eyed her curiously as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Rose, how did you know that Emmett was the right one for you?"

Rosalie smiled as she leaned against the counter, "I wish I could put it into words. Whenever I was around him my stomach filled with butterflies, and whenever I was away from him all I could do was sit there and think about him. Its chemistry Bella, you either have it with someone or you don't. if you don't mind me asking, why do you ask?"

"I have gotten myself into quite a situation," Bella muttered.

"Jake?"

"And Edward," Bella said and watched as a surprised look spread across Rosalie's face.

"Alright, you're going to have to explain that one." Rosalie set the mug down as she hopped onto the counter top, "Is Jake upset about the situation you and Edward are being put in?"

"No but he will be," Bella groaned. "Edward and I got into a pretty interesting conversation earlier today. I admitted that I was falling for him."

"Oh my god, Bella re you serious? That's fantastic." Rosalie's brown eyes glowed with excitement.

"Rose, I'm with Jake! And Edward kept talking about proving it to me, and how to keep everything safe when class starts tomorrow."

"Have you told Jake any of this?"

Bella shook her head, "Nope. But he's picking me up tomorrow morning."

Rosalie sighed and tapped her manicured nails on the counter, "Well sounds like we have a dilemma here."

"Hence me being up at two thirty in the morning," Bella frowned as she looked at the clock. "I don't know how to tell him or what to say. I mean after what Edward put me through I'm not sure I even want to consider it."

"Past events aside and lets put the logic on the back burner for a while, what does your heart tell you?"

Bella stared at the beautiful blonde woman, her lips clamped shut as uncertainty filled her.

"Come on," Rosalie grinned. "Stop thinking about it and just say it."

"I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen."

"I knew it!" Bella jumped as Rosalie squealed in excitement, "God I knew you were going to say that."

"Why are you acting like this is a good thing?"

"Because it is! This is why you guys are constantly at each others throats! Let everything that happened before go and just do it!"

"What about Jake?" Bella huffed, "I asked him to go to the wedding and we practically have the same classes together."

"Well that might prove for some awkward conversations Bells, but you have to do what you have to do." Rosalie said simply.

"As if the first day of class didn't have anxiety," Bella groaned.

"You'll be fine, do what you have to do."

"Easier said then done," Bella sighed as Rosalie shot her a stern look. "But I will do what I need to."

"Good girl," Rosalie smiled.

"What do you think Emmett will say?"

"He'll be fine," Rosalie shrugged.

"He liked Jake."

"He likes Edward too," Rosalie reassured her. "He hasn't told you but he does. He just gets protective when someone does one of his family wrong. He wasn't setting this thing up because he doesn't like Edward, he just wanted to see you guys get along."

"This is so confusing."

"No it isn't, you already made up your mind."

"Rosie, it really isn't that easy."

"Sure it is sweetie. You don't want to have the talk with Jake because it's going to be awkward."

"We have the same classes at the same time with the exception of my creative writing class. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Move the times?" Rosalie shrugged, "Go in early tomorrow and switch them around. You first class isn't until ten tomorrow right?"

Bella nodded, remaining silent.

"So call Jake and tell him you need to go in early, switch them, and then have the talk with him?"

"Why do you make it sound so easy?"

"Because it is my darling," Rosalie said as she went back to the fridge and poked her head around. "You hungry?"

"Kind of," Bella chuckled as Rosalie feverishly moved things around in the fridge. "I can definitely tell you are."

"I had a sudden hankering for home fries and scrambled eggs, with cheese."

"Well let's get to it woman, we're up anyway." Bella grinned and hopped off of the stool, immediately being handed the ingredients for Rosalie's breakfast.

"How about we eat and then I'll ride with you over to campus and we can make a day out of it? Maybe stop in Port Angeles to do a little shopping?"

"That sounds fantastic!" Bella smiled, and started mixing the eggs together. "So why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, I have been feeling kind of anxious for a few days now." Rosalie shrugged as she turned the burner on the stove on, "it's like I'm worried or nervous about something."

"Work going OK?" Bella asked receiving a nod from Rosalie, "You and Emmett too?"

"Everything's fine, no big cases to stress about and we finally got everything going here." Rosalie sighed as her brilliant brown eyes stared down at the hash brown's cooking in the pan in front of her.

"I don't know Rose, maybe its anxiety from the move and everything. Sometimes that can be delayed."

"It doesn't feel like that's what it is," Rosalie frowned. "I just feel funny."

"You'll figure it out," Bella squeezed her friends shoulder lightly. "Today will be a good day to help you stop thinking about it for a little."

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie smiled.

"Hey, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours!"

The chatter continued between the two as the sun slowly began to raise in the sky. Emmett remained asleep upstairs after Rosalie had helped Bella clean up the dishes and excused herself to get a shower.

'What is my problem?" She asked herself as she stared at her reflection briefly before jumping into the shower.

She had no reason to feel this way, everything was fine and the move had gone seamlessly. It was something else, something that was creating such a nervous feeling inside of her.

"Shit," her brown eyes shot open as the warm water rushed over her face. "Oh god, you have got to be kidding me."

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and shut the shower off, wrapping a towel around herself and sat down at the window seat.

"This cant be, it just can't." She muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her tangled hair.

_It can't._ She decided and tried to do her best to shake the nervousness off.

"You OK?" Bella asked as Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Yea I'm OK," Rosalie said as she made her best attempt at a smile. "Let's hit the road girlie."

Bella still felt that something was going on with Rosalie, even through the cheerful chatter on the way to campus couldn't distract her enough. The usual elegance that Rosalie carried in her movements was replaced by jerky and nervous movements, almost resulting in her tumbling down the stairs as they walked into the main building of Washington University.

"Rosie, are you sure you're OK?"

"Fine Bells, hurry up and get in there before anyone else does."

Bella's eyebrows arched in curiosity at the sharpness in the tone in Rosalie's voice, but decided to leave it be as she rushed Bella into the admissions office.

The same elderly woman that Bella had seen when she had first registered for classes was still sitting behind the desk, contently reading a magazine.

"Everything OK with your classes dear?" She seemed utterly pleasant with Bella, even though she had just interrupted the woman's peaceful afternoon.

"I am actually, I just need to move the time around a little."

"Well the only thing we have would be earlier," the woman said as she looked over Bella's schedule. "Seems a lot of people your age like the later part of the day."

"Earlier's fine," Bella tapped her fingers on the counter nervously.

"You OK dear?" The woman eyed Bella curiously as she adjusted the times on Bella's schedule.

"Fine, just worried about Monday."

"You'll do fine," the woman smiled as she passed the paper back to her. "And you are all set."

"Thank you." Bella smiled and turned on her heels quickly, not noticing the warning the admissions woman was trying to give her.

A groan escaped her lips as her body slammed into something hard, the speed she had impacted the object with sent her crashing to the floor.

"Jeez Bella, what's your hurry?" Jacob asked as he stood over-top of Bella, a bright smile sat upon his lips.

"Sorry," Bella grunted as he pulled her up. "Just didn't want to spend any more time in here than I have to."

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Jacob asked as he held the door open for her.

"Nothing, just had a question." Bella shrugged him off quickly.

"Miss Swan! You dropped your schedule!" The admissions woman hurried out of the office to catch up with her, "Don't want to loose all that work we just did!"

Bella groaned as she was handed the piece of paper from the elderly woman, her eyes not having to be on Jacob to know what he was thinking.

"Changes? Why are you making changes on to your schedule?" Jacob asked, his voice dripping with a mix of anger and confusion.

Bella sighed and pulled Jacob down a less crowded hallway, sitting down on one of the benches that lined the hallway.

"Jake, I need to talk to you."

"I gathered," he chose to remain standing, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at her.

"I'm not sure I can keep seeing you," she took a deep breath as she prepared herself to continue. "My life is a little complicated right now and I really didn't want to continue things with you if I didn't know what I want."

"You're doing all of this for a reason," Jacob said flatly. "What is it?"

Bella sighed, _Just tell him._

"Is it someone else?" Jacob asked, "You can't date Cullen you know. It's all over the place; he's a TA here now."

"It's not him," Bella said trying to remain calm. "I'm just not as ready for a relationship as I thought I was.

_Liar. _ God she felt horrible.

"Well," Jacob tried to hide his disappointment as he looked down at the floor. "If that's how you feel, then I guess…well what can I say."

"I'm sorry Jake," Bella's head was racing. "You did nothing wrong. Please understand that."

"Right," he chuckled bitterly as he shook his head. "Well, it was great to see you. I have to go."

"Jake…" Bella stood up, but was immediately greeted by Jacob's hand shooting up for her to stop.

She threw her hands up in defeat as she watched him walk away, _Well I guess that was easy?_

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her new schedule off of the bench and slowly made her way back down the hallway to main part of the building.

Rosalie sat on a bench close to the revolving doors, her head in her hands.

"Rosie, you OK?" Bella asked as she rushed over to her.

"I don't feel really good," Rosie muttered, not looking up at her.

"Should we go?"

"No no," Rosalie sighed as she looked up. "I'll be fine, just need to shrug it off. I think I ate too much for breakfast this morning."

"Told you to take it easy on the hash browns," Bella chuckled as she nudged her friend lightly.

"OK, let's get moving…" Rosie stood up slowly, "We got shopping to do."

"If you're game, I'm game." Bella grinned and followed Rosalie out of the building.

"So I saw Jake leave while I was sitting there and I have to say he didn't look to happy."

"Yea I know," Bella groaned. "I lied to him Rosie. I told him that I'm just no ready for a relationship right now…that I need to figure shit out. And you know what he did…he threw the Edward card at me. Told me about how dating him would be against the law or something…"

"And you said…"

"I told him it didn't have anything to do with Edward…God I feel like such a scum bag for lying to him like that…"

"Bella, you did what you did so you wouldn't hurt him and to help protect you and Edward." Rosalie said as she climbed into the car, " You did fine."

Bella shook her head as she stared out the window, "I still feel terrible."

"Bella not every decision you make it easy, and you did what you had to do and I'm proud of you for it."

"It's going to get better right?"

"Of course it is," Rosalie smiled over at her. "Look out my window, that should cheer you up."

Bella shot Rosalie a curious look before looking out the window, a smile creeping across her face.

Edward was getting out of his black Acura, a black jacket hugging his body and a pair of matching sunglasses covered his brilliant eyes.

Bella was fighting every urge she had to jump out of the car at the next available red light, and bolt across the parking lot into his arms.

Yet it seemed as she watched him grab his laptop bag out of the backseat she got her first dose of the reality of the situation she was in. She wasn't going to be able to hug him after a long day or go have lunch with him in between classes. Whatever developed between the two of them was going to have to be kept a secret, kept in the privacy of their own homes.

"What's that look for? I thought you'd be happy to see him?" Rosalie frowned.

"It's nothing," Bella sighed and shifted her gaze away from Edward as Rosalie pulled into the highway on ramp.

Rosalie stayed silent, she knew otherwise.

Bella didn't seem to perk up through their trip to Port Angeles, not even showing any reaction as she and Rosalie made their way through various stores in the mall.

"You look sad," Rosalie said as they collapsed onto a bench outside of the food court.

"Not sad," Bella shrugged. "I guess I just muss him."

"That's so cute," Rosalie smiled as she handed Bella one of the soft pretzels out of the paper bag she was holding.

"Shut up," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "I just want to talk to him now that I kind of have things figured out."

"Well I think we've combed the mall well enough, we can head home if you'd like."

"No, this is supposed to be our time."

"Its Ok, I kind of not feeling good anyway."

"Again?" Bella frowned as she looked over at her friend.

"Yea," Rosalie said, a pale hue washing over her face. "I think we need to go."

Bella said nothing as she quickly helped her friend up and wrapped an arm around her as she balance Rosalie on one side and their shopping bags on the other.

'God Bella, I think I am going to be sick." Rosalie groaned.

"It's OK Rosie, we're almost there. I'll drive."

Rosalie only groaned as she climbed into the backseat of her own car, her eyes closing as she lay out across the backseat.

Bella steered the car down the highway as carefully as she could, finding it hard to abide by the speed limit signs that were posted on either part of the highway.

"Come on, come on." She muttered as she slowed the car down, trying to remain a safe distance behind the cars that were lined up to get off of the highway and head towards Forks.

Thankfully traffic was practically non-existent once Bella steered the car into city limits, finding it easy to maintain her speed from one end of town and into Emmett's neighborhood.

The phone beside her rang, with an all too familiar name on the caller id.

"Edward, now isn't a good time."

_Not exactly how I wanted to start the conversation off._

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing the stress in her voice.

"Nothing, just trying to get home…Rosalie is sick. I have to go, I'll call you…"

She pressed the end button and let the phone drop onto the passenger seat as she steered the car into Emmett's driveway.

"You drive like a mad woman," Rosalie smiled slightly as she sat up.

"Hey, when the situation called for it…"

"I know," Rosalie said as she popped the door open. "Thank you."

Bella smiled and helped Rosalie out of the car and into the house, Rosalie's weight increased as she leaned against Bella as they climbed the stairs.

"Bella, Rosie…what's going on?" Emmett sat up from his reclined position on their bed as the two women rushed passed the room towards the bedroom.

"Rose is sick…" Bella huffed as she leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"What happened?" Emmett frowned as he pressed his hand against the door, "Rosie. Are you OK?"

"No," Rosalie said, her voice low and miserable.

"Thank you Bella," Emmett patted her on the shoulder before pushing the door open and making his way inside.

_My work here is done,_ she sighed and made her way down the stairs.

She couldn't hear any of the talk between Rosalie or Emmett, her ears only meeting silence as she stood in the doorway.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing there just standing in the hallway, yet for some reason she couldn't think of anything else to do. The chaotic events of the evening had ended for the most part, leaving her without anywhere to be or anything to do.

A loud knock interrupted the silence, causing a gasp to escape Bella's lips.

_Who in the hell?_

"You look like you have had one hell of a night," Edward grinned as he leaned against the doorway. "Everything OK?"

"I think so," Bella said as she looked back at the frame of the upstairs bathroom door. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember when we had that talk yesterday about me proving myself to you? Well I want to start tonight."

"I don't know Edward," Bella yawned. "I've been up since two this morning and the drive home just about killed me."

"Well it definitely sounds like you need to relax," Edward drummed his fingers on the doorframe. "Would you settle for a walk?"

"OK," Bella said reluctantly. "I don't want to go far in case they need anything."

"Grab your phone," Edward nodded to the cell phone that she had thrown onto the entranceway table.

Bella snatched up the phone along with her jacket, taking one last look at the bathroom door before heading out the door with Edward.

"They'll be ok," he said as he noticed the worried look on her face as they walked along.

"I know," Bella sighed and pulled her jacket close to her. "I just cant help but worry. She looked fine and then all of the sudden she went green on me."

"It'll be fine," Edward wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Just clear your mind and focus on our walk."

"Yea yea," Bella couldn't help but smile as his grasp tightened around her.

"So, am I alone here when I say that I am extremely excited about being with you?"

"Nope," she smiled at him. "I have to say that this does feel pretty good."

"Told you," Edward kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you haven't sold me yet Cullen." She pushed him away slightly.

"Maybe I already have," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe I sold you from the very beginning and you never let go."

_He has a point._

"You could be right," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "And I don't think I want to either."

"I would definitely prefer if you didn't," he stopped walking so he could kiss her.

_God he tastes good,_ Bella thought as she tugged on the collar of his jacket to pull him closer.

Edward responded eagerly to her actions, his lips pressing feverishly to hers as a hand ran through her hair.

"Edward," she breathed as she pulled away. "You cant kiss me like that in public. Somebody is going to see."

Edward frowned, "I don't care about anyone else. They don't matter to me at all."

"But they are going to," she said and pressed her hands to his chest to stop him from kissing her again. 'We have to get used to this."

He sighed and pulled away from her, shoving his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk side by side.

"I suppose you're right," he said after a few minutes of silence. "We can get through that right?"

"Absolutely," she walked close to him and brushed her fingers against his.

He smiled at her, wrapping his index finger around hers. "You're going to drive me crazy you know that?"

"Maybe that's my plan," she winked.

"Well see," he held into her hands as pulled her off of the sidewalk they had been walking down towards a narrow thicket of trees in between two houses. "Now I'm on to you."

"What exactly are you planning on doing about then?" She grinned as he pressed her back against the trunk of one of the trees.

Edward only smiled and pressed his lips to hers, the spark between them igniting a wave of passion as soon as their lips met.

The coldness of the air seemed to evaporate as she kissed him, feeling nothing but the warmness that was radiating from his body as it pressed against hers. It was incredible; the passion that was there during their first encounter was still present and seemed to be growing stronger.

"It feels so good to kiss you again," he whispered huskily as they separated. "If only we weren't in the freezing cold in the middle of your neighborhood."

"There will be time for that," she smiled as she pushed off of the tree. "We should start heading back anyway before they think I ran off and tried to kill you or something."

"We'll see each other again right?" Edward asked, an uncharacteristic tone of worry lay in his voice.

"Of course," she looked up at him as they walked back in the direction they had just come from. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I feels so great to be with you again and have the possibility of actually being yours…and I don't know, I'm just afraid that when tomorrow rolls around and class starts that everything will change and I'll loose you all over again."

"Edward, I'm in if you are OK? I let that fear take over me before and look where it got me, look where it got you. I don't want that to happen again and I will do what I need to do to keep it from doing so, as long as you will." She stopped walking just short of Emmett's driveway and offered her hand to him, "Deal?"

He looked down at her small hand and smiled, "Deal."

"Well it looks like everything calmed down in there," Edward said as he looked up at Emmett's house. "You could be in luck."

"Thank goodness," Bella sighed. "I have enough anxiety going on already."

"Everything will be fine," he kissed her forehead as his hands ran up and down her arms. "You and I will be fine, and you will do brilliantly."

"You have so much faith in me," she smiled.

"I do, and that stands for the both of us as well."

"I wish you could stay with me tonight," Bella whispered as Edward pressed his forehead to hers. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too beautiful, and trust me I would if I could. But I think that would definitely complicate things right off the bat." He smiled as a frown spread across her lips, "How about this though, I have a break in between classes for about an around two thirty. Come see me, please."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella bit her lip nervously.

"It'll be fine, the music hall has so many rooms and hallways we can find somewhere safe I promise you that."

"My last class ends at two, so you'll have me for as long as you like."

"I like the sound of that," Edward whispered and kissed her lips.

"So tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely," he said and kissed her again.

"I should get inside, I want to make sure that everything is OK before I go to bed."

"Alright," Edward frowned. "Two-thirty?"

Bella nodded and squeezed his hand before starting up the driveway to her house. She looked back at him for a moment once she popped the front door open, waving to him before heading inside.

Edward sighed and carefully made his way across the slippery asphalt to his car, looking up at the upstairs windows as Bella flicked her bedroom light on. The bright light provided a warm background to her dark shadowed figure, yet even without significant detail he could still see her beauty.

"Tomorrow," he whispered and climbed into his car.


	15. The Feeling's Mutual

*****Alright, here is the next installment! Some of the material in this chapter is my first attempt at writing any sort of 'hot and heavy' scenes if you will…so don't laugh. ******** Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!!*****

_Come on, come on._

Bella tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled floor of her creative writing class, trying to draw as little attention to her as possible as she impatiently waited for her class to end.

The day itself had been torture enough, leaving little patience as her day came to a close. She was late for her first class that morning after having a brief conversation with Emmett as he was heading back to his room with a glass of ice and bottle of ginger ale, which gave way to a speedy chance to class and a brief run in with Jacob on her way down the hall.

The way he carried himself seemed so different from his usual demeanor, a look of disappointment and hatred spread across his face when he saw her. She tried to say hi to him, but the way of her hand was quickly dismissed as he turned his back to her and continued down the hallway.

_Strike one._

Things didn't seem to get any better as she made her way into her first class, meeting the two 'friendly' girls she had encountered the day she registered for classes. The blonde, whom Bella had come to know as Jessica, was still keeping Edward at the top of her conversation with the brunette Angela as the class started. She had miraculously made her way into the quickly filling chorus class, giving her one and half hours with the man she had deemed completely 'fuckable'.

_Keep dreaming sweetheart. _Bella grinned and leaned back in her chair.

Their professor babbled for a couple of minutes more before dismissing the class with a brief ramble on the next paper due by the time they were to meet again.

Her nerves jumped as she stood up, thinking of the next way to get around camps without being looked at or followed. Jacob and the two space cadets ran threw her mind as she stood in the hallway, deciding on the path that led from the library and down a stairwell to the music hall would be the best route.

She took one last glance behind her before starting down the hall, past several different meeting rooms and the library. The stairwell was empty and dimly lit, making her feel more at ease as she made her way down it. She gasped as she entered the main hallway of the music department, watching as several groups of students carrying music instrument cases exited the music hall where Edward taught.

"Hey Bella," Edward said as he poked his head out of the heavy wooden door, "Come on in."

"Did you have a busy day?" She asked as she hurried inside the door, Edward shutting it behind her quickly.

"Not too bad, just long." Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Me either," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him.

Edward wasted no time; letting his mouth open slightly so their tongues could dance with one another. He held onto her tightly as he guided her into the room, until they had backed up the solid black piano he had been practicing on. A groan escaped her lips as he lifted her up onto the top of the piano, his lips never leaving hers as he positioned himself in between her legs.

She ran her hands through his hair in frenzy of passion as her legs tightened around his waist. The passion that had ignited between them was going at full force, causing Bella to resist every urge to rip his clothes off and take advantage of him right then and here.

"God Bella, I want you so bad." Edward whispered as his lips left hers and started a trail down her neckline.

"You're not making this easy for me either you know," she breathed.

"Come with me," Edward said and swiftly helped her off of the piano.

"Edward," Bella chuckled as he guided her past several music rooms until they reached the room at the end of the long hallway. "Where are we going?"

"My office," he smiled and led her into the office before closing it and locking it tightly.

"Very nice," Bella said as she looked over the spacious office with the large mahogany desk and the rather plush black leather couch.

"Haven't had a chance to break it in yet," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well I sure as hell hope not," she giggled as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Was that your plan Mr. Cullen? Lock me away in here and have your way with me?"

"Not really," he whispered in her ear. "But now that you mention it…that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Bella smiled and turned around slowly so her chest was pressed against his, his lips meeting hers immediately.

The feverous kiss picked up right where it had left off, satisfying the desire that ached within both of their bodies.

Edward's movements were graceful as he carefully guided her around the carefully placed furniture in his office, and lay her gently down on the plush leather couch. His lips found hers as soon as his body rested on top of hers, his fingers shooting goose bumps across her skin as they crept under the hemline of her shirt. Her fingers went to work as well, undoing those pesky buttons of his dress shirt. The skin of his chest was warm and smooth against her fingers as they ran over the well defined muscles. A low moan escaped Edward's lips as her fingers trailed down his well defined chest to the waistline of his pants. Her fingers worked quickly to undo his leather belt and the single button that secured his black slacks around his waist.

"Are you sure?" He whispered as his placed a few tiny kisses on her collarbone.

"God yes," she said with such urgency that caused him to chuckle some. "You locked the door right?"

A crooked grin spread across Edward's face as he nodded slightly, taking a deep breath as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Are you OK?" A look of worry spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"I'm perfect," he whispered as his hand stroked her cheek. "I just want to make sure that you're OK with this."

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice, "I am. You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen."

That was all Edward needed to hear, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. He wanted the moment to last, make it just what they had been hoping for it to be since they had first lay eyes on each other.

He took his time; his motions careful and slow as he made his way inside of her. His green eyes never left her for a moment, even as desire took over him as she ran her fingernails down his back. He kept his motions slow as he moved in and out of her, making sure that she felt every inch of him as her hips wrapped around his waist.

"Bella," Edward moaned as his hand rested on her hip, testing the idea of increasing his speed by moving her hips along with his.

She welcomed his motion by increasing the grip around his waist, arching her hips so he was able press himself deep inside of her. Her chest was pressed against his as her breathing quickened, a gasp escaping her lips as a tingling sensation shot through her body.

"Oh god Bella, yes!" Edward grunted as he reached the peak of ecstasy.

His body collapsed on top of her as he came, his lips pressing to hers in a feverish kiss. He ran a hand through her somewhat tangled hair, a gentle kiss was placed in the center of her forehead.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"I'm better than OK," Bella smiled up at him. "I can't believe that this finally happened."

"Me either," he smiled. "I was just hoping for lunch. But I took one look at you and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Well I'm glad I have that effect on you," she whispered as she cupped his cheek. "I have something I've wanted to tell you."

"What is it beautiful?" He asked as he grabbed his sweater that rested on the back of the couch to cover them both.

Bella bit her lip, "I think I might be falling for you."

A large smiled crossed Edward's face, "I am guilty of that very same thing. I don't think I ever stopped falling for you, not even during all that time we spent apart. You have had my attention since I first laid eyes on you."

"God, you are too good to be true you know that?"

"I just want to prove to you that I mean everything I've said, and I am going to continue to do so." He said with a quick kiss, "And I am going to continue to do so today."

A puzzled look sat on Bella's face as Edward quickly lifted himself off of her, her eyes grazing over his naked frame as he reached for the various pieces of clothing he had worn earlier that day.

"Come on, get dressed." He smiled at her, "We are going out."

"Out?" She couldn't help but giggle as she caught the articles of clothing he tossed to her.

"Yup," he smiled. "The professor will be here for the evening classes so I am free to go."

"I thought you had to stay?" She said, a worried look darkened her glowing features.

"It'll be fine Bella, I was just going to hang around and try to get some grading done. I don't have to stay." He kissed the top of her head, "You have nothing to worry about."

"So where are we going?" Bella asked, excitement shooting through her as she dressed herself quickly.

"I have no idea," Edward chuckled as he wrapped her in a hug. "I don't care, I just want to get out of here and go somewhere with you."

"I'm game," she smiled.

Edward wrapped his fingers in hers and lead her out of the office, choosing the exit closest to the rear of the building as the best way to go unnoticed. Edward's black Acura was parked closest to the door, making it easy for them to dart out into the staff parking lot and into his car before someone noticed them.

"Alright, I have an idea." Edward said as he slipped his signature sunglasses on and backed the car out of the parking spot.

Bella could help but smile not only at her own excitement, but at the excitement that was showing all over Edward's face. His hand rested on top of hers whenever it wasn't on the clutch, his index finger tracing over hers.

It was crazy that she felt the way that she did, she felt completely giddy sitting there with him. Her head was still reeling from the events that had occurred minutes before, the feeling of his skin against hers sat fresh in her mind.

"Edward, where are we?" Bella asked as she peered out her window, as he steered the car into a long driveway.

"Alice never told you where they're getting married did she?"

"You know, considering all of the information she's given me…No, I don't think she has."

"Well Ms. Bella Swan, feast your eyes on the place where the Hale-Cullen wedding is going to be taking place."

"Wow," Bella gasped as he pulled into a spot at the far end of the parking lot

A row of large willow trees sprinkled pale white petals on the stone pathway that led to a large and rather elegant wooden cabin. The house sat tall amongst the neatly cut grass that seemed to go on for miles, eventually meeting the trees that sat tall against the horizon. White chairs already lined one side of the yard, surrounded by banquet tables and a large wooden platform that was covered by a large white tent.

"Its beautiful," Bella exclaimed as she got out of the car.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled as he came around to her side of the car and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's almost seems like something you would see in a fairytale," Bella sighed as she snuggled close to him.

"You should see the inside," he said and carefully led her down the stone pathway and into the large cabin.

The inside was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the out, plush furnishings decorated the inside. The modest entranceway opened up to a large dining hall, covered in cherrywood flooring that matched the elegantly decorated walls.

"It's perfect," Bella turned to face him once they were inside the dining room.

"I have to say I coordinate pretty well," he looked around as his hands rested on his hips.

"You did this?" Bella asked as she looked around at the decorated tables.

"Yes ma'am, you handle dresses and I get to put a dining hall together."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Bella grinned.

"You have no idea darlin'."

"Well I guess I am going to have to find out aren't I?"

"Damn right you are," Edward smiled and led her out onto the dance floor.

"Edward, what are you doing? There's no music," Bella chuckled as he positioned in the center of the shiny floor.

"So you think," he grinned and walked over to a table on the far end of the room.

Soft piano music began to pour out of the speakers mounted in various spaces throughout the large room, creating a light yet elegant melody.

"DeBussy?" Bella asked as Edward came back to her, slowly resting his hand on her waist while the other wrapped around her hand.

"You know it?" Edward's eyebrows arched in surprise as he led her in a slow Waltz around the dance floor.

"I have some surprises of my own you know," she smiled as he twirled her around on the dance floor.

"I have to say I'm impressed," he said as he pulled her close.

"Have to keep you on your toes," she winked as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"As do I," Edward said as he wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and lowered her into a dip.

A sudden burst of applause erupted through the large room, causing Edward to almost drop Bella.

"Bravo!" Alice exclaimed as she walked into the dining hall, Jasper not far behind her.

"Alice," Edward said quickly lifting Bella up. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing actually," Alice smiled brightly. "Dancing lessons. Have to make sure we both don't fall on our butts during our first dance."

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasper eyed them curiously as Bella remained in Edward's embrace.

"Just showing Bella around," Edward's hand dropped from her hip yet his other hand still remained wrapped in hers.

"Ahuh," Alice winked as she looked down at their joined hands. "Low lighting, romantic music… If I didn't know any better I would say we interrupted something."

Bella blushed as her two best friends smiled at her, a pleased and rather happy look sat on both of their faces.

"Well you two should stick around then," Alice nudged her brother. "Teach us a few things?"

"Is that a challenge dear sister? I'm pretty sure Bella and I could whoop your butts."

"Hey don't involve me in this," Bella chuckled. "I'm surprised I managed to stay on my feet through all of that."

"Definitely sounds like you could use the lessons then," Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Come on guys, this will be fun!"

Bella glanced nervously at Jasper who only shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Alice grinned.

"Well alright then," Bella chuckled and wrapped her friend in a hug. "This place is gorgeous."

"It is, isn't it?" Alice was smiling from ear to ear, "Jasper were out taking a drive and knew it was perfect the minute we laid eyes on it! And of course Edward was done wonders with the inside!"

Bella turned to look at Edward, who was shooting her an 'I told you so' smile.

"Alright everybody, are we ready?" A tall, dark skinned man with long braides haired man walked into the room.

"Ah Laurent, you're right on time." Jasper greeted the man with a firm handshake. "I hope you don't mind that there are two more joining us this evening."

"Not at all," the man smiled warmly at Bella and Edward. "And who might our lovely additions be?"

"This is my older brother Edward," Alice draped an arm over her brother's shoulder. "And that fabulous brunette is his girlfriend Bella."

Bella grinned, _Girlfriend._

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing, that famous crooks grin spreading across his face as he shook the mans hand.

"Well Edward, and Bella my name is Laurent and I am going to be your temporary dance instructor this evening." He bowed politely to them both. "Does either or you have any prior dance experience?"

"Not in the slightest," Bella chuckled. "I'm a walking hazard…so dancing isn't something I try to explore too often."

"Well honey, I haven't met a challenge I haven't been able to meet before." Laurent winked at her, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I don't know about that," Alice muttered causing the group to laugh.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Laurent scolded them, "Everyone pair up now. And Alice, Jasper, I want you guys to pair with one of our new attendees to switch it up a little. you guys are going to definitely be dancing with other people besides yourself so it is good to be acquainted with different ways that people may dance so nobody falls on their behinds."

Laughter erupted throughout the group, as everyone collectively shared the thought of Bella's 'gracefulness'.

"You ready?" Jasper asked as he approached her, Laurent rushing by quickly to get them into position.

"There aren't cameras in here are there?" Bella asked nervously, making Jasper laugh.

"You didn't seem to have any problems with Edward," Jasper pointed out as they began to move about the dance floor.

"My mind was elsewhere," Bella said, practically shivering as thoughts of Edward's skin against hers rushed through her mind.

"I bet it was," Jasper said, receiving an unhappy look from Bella. "What? You haven't stopped smiling at that man since we got here! What were you guys doing here anyway?"

"He wanted to show me around the place, I am going to be planning the rehearsal dinner here you know."

"Sure," Jasper grinned. "It sure didn't look like you were planning the dinner menu with that dazed look on your face."

"Fine, you caught me." Bella tried to look disappointed, yet the grin couldn't stay hidden from her face.

"Does that mean that you two are together?" He asked, eyeing Alice and Edward as he twirled her around. "I thought that was against the rules?"

"The rules were meant to be broken," Bella said firmly. "And besides, it's not like you guys weren't planning on this happening with that whole probation thing you cooked up."

"Well your father and my parents were primarily responsible for that one, so we'll just let them think they are as sneaky as they think they are." Jasper winked at her, "I'm happy for you though."

"I feel happy, actually I feel better then happy. I feel really good about this whole thing happening and despite what we are working with, I feel like we'll be able to do it."

"I think you guys can too, as long as Edward doesn't do anything stupid again I think you'll be fine."

"He seems pretty dedicated to the idea," Bella shrugged. "He knows he messed up the first time around."

"He was pretty upset when all of that went down Bella."

"Really?"

Jasper nodded, "He didn't want anybody to say anything. He had a talk with Alice and I the night everything went down, and he tried to deal with it for a little while but it seemed like it was just eating him alive inside."

"How come no one ever told me about this?"

"He told us not to, and out of respect for him we did. That and this wasn't our battle to fight, you two had to figure out what was going on between you two on your own. We just had to assist where necessary."

"Obviously," Bella chuckled. 'And I'm glad you guys did."

"I think you two would have figured it out eventually," Jasper smiled as he watched Edward and Alice dancing. "He loves you Bella."

Bella stopped moving and looked up at her friend in surprise, "He does?"

Jasper nodded as he smiled at his friend, "The was the first thing he said to us that night he talked with us. He looked Alice right in the eyes and said, 'I love her Alice and I don't know what I'll do if I can't get her back.' He wanted to go over that night and tell you but he had a feeling that you weren't going to want to hear any of it."

"With the mood I was in, I have to honestly say I probably wouldn't have," Bella smiled as Edward looked over at her. "But you know what Jasper? I have to admit, the feeling is mutual."

***So What do you guys think?!?!?! Reviews are welcome!!!***


	16. Surprise, Surprise

"Are you sure you are going to be able to make it to the front door OK?" Edward grinned as he pulled into Emmett's driveway, "I think Laurent just about killed me."

"The feeling is mutual," Bella sighed and leaned against the back of the seat. "I don't even know if I can get up."

"Well that's where I come in," Edward kissed her cheek and quickly hopped out of the car.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella chuckled as he ran around to her side of the car and scooped her up as soon as the door popped open.

"Rescuing you my lady!" Edward held her tightly in his arms and started up the driveway.

"You are too much," Bella chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull herself closer to him.

"I help where I can," he huffed as let go of her with one hand so he could pop the front door open. "And here we are!"

"Thank you my knight in shining armor!" She chuckled and kissed his cheek as he set her down.

"Oh, now I want to throw up." Rosalie grunted from the couch.

"Still?" Bella frowned as she walked into the living room with Edward in tow.

"Nope, I was fine until you two love birds walked in." Rosalie grinned.

"She's been spending too much time with you dear brother," Bella shook her head.

"My work here is done," Emmett smiled down at Rosalie who lay against his broad chest.

"So I take it you two are getting along?" Rosalie yawned as she popped herself up against Emmett.

"I would say we're more then just getting along," Bella smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh really?" Emmett eyed them both curiously.

"Really," Bella said confidently.

"Well," Emmett smiled. "Like I said, my work here is done."

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes.

"So what are you crazy kids getting into this evening?" Emmett asked, as he rested his chin on top of Rosalie's head.

"I have to get some grading done," Edward frowned.

"I guess that's my fault," Bella said as she leaned her back against Edward's chest.

"It was worth it," Edward whispered into her ear.

_Damn right it was._

"I suppose I should get working on the mountain of papers I have as well," Bella said as she reluctantly left Edward's grasp.

"Yea I have to worry about that too," Edward sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Walk out with me?"

"Of course," Bella smiled. "I can't let my knight in shining armor walk out alone."

"Get a room!" Emmett shouted as Bella headed to the front door with Edward.

"Don't think you should be telling your sister that!" Bella hollered and closed the front door behind her.

"She seems happy," Rosalie sighed.

"I'm glad she finally is, I was getting really worried there for a little while."

"They're going to be fine," Rosalie groaned as she stood up. "Although, I wish I could say the same."

"Oh honey, are you feeling sick again?" Emmett frowned as he stood up.

"Yes," Rosalie mumbled and took off up the stairs.

"Shit," Emmett mumbled as hurried after her.

The bathroom door was already shut by the time he got up the stairs, light spilling out from the crack under the door.

"Baby?" Emmett asked as he knocked on the door lightly, "You ok?"

"No, I am not OK." Her voice was heavy with misery, "I am so tired of this."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," Emmett said as he leaned against the door. "You've definitely had it longer then a stomach flu should last."

"It's not a stomach flu," she mumbled from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, his heart rate increasing in anticipation of her answer.

"I don't know for sure," she said as she opened the bathroom door. "I didn't know what to think… but just to make sure I went to the drugstore this morning while you were still asleep and got a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test," Emmett repeated as his brown eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant?"

"I don't know Emmett," Rosalie bit her lip. "I almost took the test by myself when I got home but I just stared at the box and realized that I couldn't do it alone."

"Baby you don't have to do anything alone," Emmett rubbed her shoulder gently. "We will handle anything that you go through together. I promise you that."

"I don't know if I want to handle this Emmett," Rosalie sighed and hopped up on the bathroom counter. "I haven't even thought about children. I mean sure, every girl thinks about it when she's younger…but then my career took off and I just lost sight of it. And now here I am, a big time lawyer…I don't have time for a child."

Emmett stood quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"I've been sitting here all day trying to figure out what is going on in my head so I could actually talk to you about it…instead of it coming out in a giant mess of jumbled thoughts. I don't know what to do…I want a family, I'm just not sure now is the right time for this."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know Emmett," Rosalie bit her lip as tears threatened to fall. "I cant think of what to do next because I'm scared to find out if I even am…living in denial seems so much easier then having to face that head on."

"Rose, you have to do something."

"I know, OK?" She breathed as tears began to fall, "I just don't think I'm ready."

"Well, I cant say that I am either honestly." Emmett sighed as he ran a hand through his short curly hair, "We both aren't really at a place in our lives to have kids right now, I mean we just started living together a few months ago…"

"You really aren't really making me feel any better you know that," Rosalie mumbled.

"Let me finish." He smiled as he walked over to her, stroking her cheek lightly. "Regardless of where we are in live, I will be there through everything. I want to have kids Rosie, a whole house full. And whether it happens now or whether it happens down the road…I'm ready and excited."

"Really?" Rosalie looked at him, "What about work and everything?"

"Work is work Rose," Emmett kissed her forehead. "Carlisle has been thinking about opening his own firm and it might help us to be a part of that. We'd be co-owners with him there and that way, we might have a little bit more scheduling Leigh way."

"One thing at a time," Rosalie chuckled lightly. "I think I want to know if there is a baby on the way before we start planning on it."

"I'm ready when you are," Emmett smiled.

"A little privacy please?"

Emmett kissed her and squeezed her hand, taking one glance at her before shutting the door behind him.

"Why do you look like you're going to be sick?" Bella asked, eyeing her brother curiously.

"Because I might be," Emmett chuckled and sat down on the top step of the stairwell.

"Rosie get you sick?" Bella climbed the stairwell slowly, unsure if she should keep her distance or not.

"No, what she has isn't contagious." Emmett rubbed her hands together nervously.

"What does she have?" She asked, sitting next to her brother on the step.

"I don't know if I should tell you yet."

"OK I have no idea what that means, but frankly you're starting to scare me."

"Oh no, I'm the one who's scared."

"The whole secrecy thing isn't working for me, you know that right?"

"I know, I know. Just give it another minute or so and I'll be able to tell you." Emmett said as he looked at the closed bathroom door behind him.

Bella glanced at the door, wondering what it was that her brother was hoping to see. And then, all of the sudden, it dawned on her.

"Is Rosie pregnant?"

"She seems to think so. She's in there taking a test now."

"Oh my god Emmett, that's great!" Bella exclaimed, and wrapped her arms securely around her brother's waist.

"I have to admit I am kind of excited, yet completely nervous at the same time." Emmett glanced at his watch nervously, "Hence the want to throw up."

"I thought that was my job," Rosalie said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Oh trust me, I'd be glad to leave it to you…" Emmett stood up quickly, unsure of how he should react to Rosalie's body language. "What's the verdict?"

Bella stood up quietly, standing next to her brother in anticipation.

"Well," Rosalie bit her lip. "It looks like you're going to be a father Mr. Swan."

"Are you serious?" Emmett's eyes grew wide, his trademark grin sat on his lips.

"That's what the test says," Rosalie chuckled nervously. "I'm going to call the doctor in the morning and try to make an appointment."

"I can't believe it, this is great." Emmett hugged Rosalie and then squeezed his sister, "What do you think Auntie Bella?"

"I'm surprised, yet incredibly excited. I think you guys are going to make terrific parents." Bella smiled at their nervous excitement.

"Gosh, this is so much to take in." Rosalie breathed as she ran a hand through her golden hair, "I think I need to lay down."

"Do you need anything?" Emmett asked, following her towards the bedroom.

"Maybe some ginger ale? I know it's late, I just feel like it could help settle my stomach some."

"It's no problem," Emmett rested his warm hand on her stomach. "Anything my family wants, my family gets."

"I'll go with him," Bella piped up. "To make sure he stays awake."

"Thank you both," Rosalie smiled and made her way into the bedroom.

"Wow," Bella said once the bedroom door was shut. "You're going to be a dad!"

"I know," Emmett chuckled as they made their way down the stairs. " I think my mind is still trying to digest everything."

"I kind of had a feeling you know," Bella said as she slipped her jacket back on. "It just seemed weird the way her nausea came and went."

"I'm kind of worried though," Emmett frowned and grabbed his keys off of the entranceway table.

"You don't have anything to worry about, sure it might be a little much to try to get used to all at once but it will come with time. That and you are going to make a great dad."

"No it's not that," he sighed and locked the door once they were both outside. "She's worried about being able to balance work and a family. It's really scaring her."

"Well lawyer life and family doesn't always mix," Bella grunted as she climbed into Emmett's SUV.

"I know, that's what she said. And I don't want that to get in the way…I mean yeah we are both successful, but there's more to life then work. And I told her Carlisle is thinking about branching off and starting his own firm, and he wants me and Rosalie to come with him. It would help," he shrugged. "We would be closer to home and Carlisle would definitely work with us as far as scheduling."

"You'll work it out," Bella rubbed her brother's shoulder. "You two are pretty smart cookies."

"I hope so Bella," Emmett sighed heavily. "This whole thing has completely caught me off guard."

"I can imagine," Bella chuckled. "Life has a way of doing that to us sometimes though. Most of the time it works out for the best."

"I bet it has," Emmett grinned. "Especially in the case of you and Cullen."

Bella smiled at the mention of Edward's name, just hearing it sent the memories from earlier that day rushing back through her mind.

"Oh god, I lost her again to the dreaded Cullen disease." Emmett nudged her as he pulled into the convenience store parking spot.

"Shut up," Bella frowned. "Can you grab me an iced tea while you're in there?"

"You women, always wanting something." Emmett chuckled and hopped out of the SUV.

Bella sighed and pulled out her cell phone; it had been a whole hour since Edward reluctantly pulled out of her driveway. She quickly brought up the text message screen, typing a few short words and sent in his direction with a smile on her face.

**Having fun Mr. Cullen?**

**Sitting here in an empty music hall grading music sheets...yea, so much fun you have no idea. **He wrote back only moments later.

**Alone? Sounds tempting…** Yet another smile crept onto her face.

**Interested?**

**I think you're office has seen enough excitement for the day.**



_Plain and to the point…I like it._

**I would, but there's been a lot going on here since you left.**

**Nothing bad I hope?**

Bella sighed and tapped the keypad of her phone with the pads on her fingertips. **I don't know yet, just completely unexpected news.**

**You OK?**

**I'm fine. Can I stop by tomorrow? I could tell you then.**

**Can't. chorus tryouts start tomorrow….I'm going to be heading up that blessed event. Afterwards maybe?**

**I suppose I can wait. Call me?**

**Of course, I want to see you again.**

**Well, we are stuck together for the next two and a half weeks!**

**Excellent! I'm going to head to bed beautiful…I'll call you tomorrow.**

"Stop writing love notes to your boyfriend," Emmett chided as he got back into the car.

"You had to go and ruin the moment didn't you?" Bella frowned as he handed her a plastic grocery bag.

"I try," he smiled.

Bella yawned and let her head fall back against the headrest, not finding enough energy inside of her to try and fight back.

"So what do you think I should tell Charlie?" Emmett asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Tell him you and Rose are having a baby," Bella shrugged. "You know he'll be thrilled."

"I don't know what he'd be happier about, your news or mine."

"Well it might just be one hell of a day for him," Bella chuckled.

"It's been one hell of a day for me," Emmett breathed as he steered the car back into their neighborhood.

"It's going to be fine," Bella yawned heavily as their house came into view.

"I hope so."

"It will be," Bella sat up and handed Emmett the bag, minus her iced tea container, before getting out of the car.

"Night Bells," Emmett chuckled as he climbed out of the car.

Bella waved at him from her spot at the front door, fishing the spare key from under the doormat and let herself in.

"Couldn't even wait for me to get out," Emmett shook his head and locked the car before heading inside.

She couldn't wait, that much was true. Her body didn't hit the mattress fast enough, only bothering to slip off shoes before collapsing onto the bed.

"Bells, wake up! You have to get going!" Emmett shouted as he pushed her bedroom door open, letting it fit the wall with a thud.

"I just went to bed," Bella groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Well it's morning! We are going to work and it's up to whether or not you decide to get up!!" Emmett shouted as he walked past her room and down the stairs.

"Ugh fine, I'm up!" Bella tossed her pillow onto the floor as she threw the blanket off her of her, goose bumps immediately spread as her skin came in contact with the cool air.

Emmett and Rosalie were already out the door as Bella tiptoed out into the hallway and into the bathroom across the hall.

She frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fell asleep as soon as she got home and stayed asleep the whole way through till morning, yet dark bags sat underneath her eyelids.

"Well that won't work," she sighed and turned the shower on.

The upcoming events of her day flew through her mind, leaving her little to look forward to until later that afternoon when she would get to see Edward.

"Bella?" A faint voice came from behind the closed bath room door as soon as she shut the water off,

"Who is it?" A feeling of panic shot through her, whomever it was…it didn't sound like Rosalie or Emmett…nor anyone else who would have a key to their house.

"It's Alice!"

"Alice?" Bella asked as she scrambled out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself before pulling the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up," Alice smiled and wrapped Bella in a hug. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because I was up until really late, we had some interesting news develop last night." Bella yawned, "Is Jasper with you?"

"He's in the car. He didn't want to come in, in case you weren't dressed or something."

"Oh well, that was a good decision on his part then." Bella chuckled, "Give me a minute."

"So what happened here last night?" Alice asked as she paced back and forth in the hallway.

"Rosalie's pregnant," Bella said as she quickly slipped a sweater and a pair of jeans on.

"What? Seriously?"

"Well she took a test, but she has a doctor's appointment at some point today."

"Wow, were they planning on that?"

"Nope," Bella tied a hair tie around her wrist as she opened her bed room door. " Life throws you curve balls sometimes."

"I'll say," Alice said as she followed Bella down stairs.

"They're going to be fine though, I have a feeling."

"How are you feeling about my brother?" Alice asked, trying to keep up with Bella as she hurried out the door.

"I feel great, why?"

"Just checking, I know you felt kind of iffy about the whole TA thing for a while."

"Is it really such a big deal if we date, he's not actually a teacher." Bella asked as she climbed Jasper's Honda.

"He is a teacher in a way," Jasper said from the driver's seat. "He's in training kind of. If he does well, then there is a possibility of him becoming a professor once he's done with his classes. So that means he has to start following the rules now."

"Way to rain on my parade Jasper."

"Well, you have to think about it. If things continue to go the way they're going for you guys it might become more and more of a factor." Alice piped in.

"OK OK, I get it." Bella muttered, "I thought you guys were happy about this whole thing."

"We are Bells, we just want to make sure that you guys are paying attention to all of the facts…because if you don't think about it then things could end extremely bad."

_Why can't I actually just be happy?_

Alice's comment left as blanket of silence over the group, leaving the three people unsure if they should continue with any other part of that conversation. The uncertainty left them quiet as they traveled to the busy campus of Washington State University, Bella not choosing to say anything until they pulled into the parking lot.

"You guys are happy for me right?" She asked as they climbed out of the car.

"Of course we are sweetie," Alice hugged her. "We just want to make sure we are looking out for you too."

"We know you guys will make it," Jasper smiled at her. "Just be careful OK?"

Bella nodded and started heading towards the building.

"Hey Bella?" Alice came running up to her, "How about dinner just you and me tonight? We haven't hung out together in a while."

"I think I'm supposed to see Edward after class but that at like two thirty, how about five-ish?"

"K," Alice smiled and hugged her friend. "I'll see you then."

Bella glanced down at her watch as she made her way inside the building; she had a half hour before her first class was going to start. Just enough time to visit Edward.

Her footsteps echoed against the walls as she made her way down the empty hallway toward the music hall, faint chatter reaching her ears as she approached the music hall doors.

"I don't need help, I swear I'll be fine by myself."

That was Edward, and he didn't sound happy.

"I'm not doing this to punish you Edward, I just thought this would be easier for you so you wouldn't have to help all of the music classes at the same time." A deep, unrecognized voice said firmly.

"I'm only taking on a few classes and…"

"And with the auditions and your own class schedule, Tanya is going to prove to be more then helpful."

_Tanya, who in the hell is Tanya?_

"Can I help you?"

Bella shot up suddenly as an unfamiliar, yet sweet sounding female voice rested on her ears. She turned around to see a tall and leggy blonde woman walking up the hallway. Her eyes were a similar golden shade that illuminated her hair, and her skin was smooth and pale.

"I'm sorry, I was checking to see if Edward was in there yet. I'm the maid of honor in his sisters wedding and I needed to ask him something," Bella said smoothly despite her nervousness.

"Oh," the elegant blonde smiled lightly. "I believe he's in a meeting. Did you want me to pass a message along?"

"No," Bella shook her head quickly. " I can just try to catch him later."

"Alright," the blonde sighed as she paused in front of the door.

"You OK?" Bella asked as she watched the woman curiously.

"Fine," she breathed. "First day in a new school…you know the rest."

"That I do," Bella nodded. "Don't get so worked up about it, just get in there and do what you need to do."

"Thanks," the blonde smiled at her. "The art director here is supposed to be pretty intense…and I've heard wonderful things about his TA. He's apparently very talented, and good looking from what I've heard."

"He is pretty talented, I've heard him play before." Bella said, trying to hide the irritation in her voice as she chose to ignore the woman's comment. "I should get going…"

"Hey, what's your name?" The blonde called after her as Bella turned on her heels quickly and started down the hallway.

"Bella," she said with her back still to the woman.

"I'm Tanya, thank you for all of the kind words."

"You're welcome," Bella muttered and started back down the hallway.

"Uhoh, what's that look for?" Jasper asked, hurrying up the stairwell as Bella rushed by him.

"I'm just stuck my foot in my damn mouth," Bella mumbled as she kept walking.

"Wait, wait. What happened?" Jasper grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"Edward is apparently getting help from a very beautiful and mind you, very leggy blond woman…who has the hots for him and caught me trying to sneak into the music hall."

"What did you tell her?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I spouted some nonsense about being a maid of honor and walked away from her."

"Well hopefully that will keep her from getting suspicious," Jasper breathed. "You going to be OK?"

"Oh sure, I'll be able to sleep real good knowing that those two are going to be working long hours together." Bella snorted.

"Bella, don't let jealously cloud your judgment. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"I know Jasper," Bella frowned. "That whole thing scared me and irritated me at the same time."

"It'll be fine, just brush it off."

"Bella," Edward hurried towards the two.

'Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, the worried look on his face wasn't sitting well with her.

"Come with me," he said with a nod to Jasper and then pulled Bella towards an empty classroom quickly.

"What is this all about?" Bella asked as he shut the door as soon as they made their way inside the room.

"Did you come by the music hall a little while ago?"

"Yes, why?" Bella voice shook with worry, she didn't like where this was going.

"Tanya told me you stopped by," he frowned. "She said you wanted to see me but that you started to get all weird when she started talking about me."

_Shit._

"What did you say to her Bella?"

"I just said I needed to ask you about the wedding," Bella shrugged.

"What did you say after that?" He crossed his arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing," Bella cast her gaze down to the floor. "She was standing there singing your praises and I got a little uncomfortable."

"She said you looked jealous," be said coldly. "It sat a little weird with her and she started asking questions. Bella, this isn't what we need if we are going to make this work."

"You know I hear stuff like what she said all over the place? Girls are running the hallway talking about how much they want to fuck you, and I have to sit there and take it. Now, them I'm not to worried about. It's just when this godess-like woman comes bounding in and is supposed to be your co-worker, and the first words out of her mouth is how talented and ATTRACTIVE you are…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Ignore it," he said sternly. "Just like you do with everyone else, this is no different just because she's somewhat attractive. It doesn't matter to me; when I look at other girls all I see is you."

"I just don't want to loose you."

"You won't, you have to believe me here Bella." He ran his hands up and down her arms, "You are the only one for me."

"You always know how to make me feel better," she smiled as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I try," he kissed her forehead. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"Deal," she smiled.

Edward sighed and let go of her as his cell phone went off in his pocket.

"I have to go," he frowned as he looked down from his phone. "Auditions are starting."

"See you tonight?"

He stopped right before opening the door, looking back at her as smile crept onto his lips. "You bet. We're grounded together, remember?"

"That's right," Bella smiled. "Best sentence I've ever had to serve."


	17. Wedding Day

***Thank you soo much to everyone who has read and reviewed! The story is really going to start getting interesting in the next couple of chapters!. Let me know what you think!***

"Bella, come on. It's time to get out of bed." A soft, yet husky voice whispered.

Bella's brown eyes opened slightly as a gentle hand rocked her body back and forth. The soft white color of the walls lit up as the sun poured through the window, illuminating the room around her. The room wasn't hers yet it still brought her a sense of comfort as the familiar objects of Edward's room came into view.

"What time is it?" She mumbled as she rolled over so she could see him.

"Time to get my sister married." Edward yawned, his arms shooting out from either side of him as he stretched. "And time for you to get into that sexy dress of yours."

"Oh please." Bella rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"You look damn good in and you know it." Edward leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Bella shook her head as she hopped off of Edward's bed, trying not to notice his green eyes following her as she walked across his bedroom in just her underwear and a tank top. Her head as still spinning from the night before, as she unzipped the garment bag that held her dress. The night had started with dinner out with Edward, and ended with a surprise trip back to Edward's house for a late night dose of desert.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were already at the cabin where the wedding would take place and had been there since the night before; which gave Edward and Bella the privacy for a perfect night in. The thought of Edward leaving kisses all over her body sent shivers down her spine as she slipped into the dress.

"Are you cold?" He whispered as he came up behind her, his hand resting on the zipper that she couldn't quite grasp.

"Not anymore." She grinned, and tilted her head back as Edward left gentle kisses along her neckline.

"I wish we could go back to bed." He whispered as he nibbled lightly at her ear.

"I know." She sighed as she reluctantly stepped away from him. "I don't think that the maid of honor and the best man can show up to the wedding fashionably late."

"Or can we?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Edward Cullen, don't you start." She giggled as he pressed her against the wall. "I have to get my hair done before the limo shows up."

"Your hair looks fine."

"If you were going to nest in it sure it is." She kissed his nose as she slipped out of his grasp. "Now let me go get pretty."

"You're beautiful just the way you are." He called after her as she made her way into the bathroom across the hall.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his tux out of his closet, placing it on top of the mattress as his cell phone rang. He tried to guess which one of his family members names would be on displayed on the screen as he reached and grabbed it from its charger.

"Hello?" He said as he rested the phone on his shoulder in an effort to get dressed.

"Edward, I'm sorry to bother you… its Tanya." The sweet sing-song voice of his partner's voice came through the receiver.

"Tanya, hi, what's going on?"

"I know it's your sisters wedding and everything but the Professor wanted me to give you a call."

_Great,_ he thought.

"No bad news I hope?" He eyed the entranceway to his bedroom as he sat down on the bed, knowing that Bella wouldn't be happy if she knew he was talking to Tanya.

"No everything is fine." She chuckled lightly. "He wants us to get an event planned for the new music groups that are starting and I was thinking we could meet up one night after rehearsals? I know that we are both going to be in different places over the next week and I don't see how we would get anything done."

"Well we have planning periods in between rehearsals, we'll figure it out." He knew that if he ended up out with Tanya somewhere that Bella would raise hell, and she wanted to keep things peaceful between them. He couldn't loose her.

"I wouldn't keep you long if we did, I don't want to upset a certain special someone…if there is a special someone."

_Are you serious?_ He tried not to laugh.

"Well let's try to meet during one of the planning periods, and if we can't get it done then we will have to figure something else out." He said, avoiding answering her question.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Tanya sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Alright, I have to go." Edward stood up as Bella came back into the room. "I will see you Monday."

"Who was that?" She asked as he snapped the phone shut.

"Someone from work, they need a major event planned for all of the new comers to the music hall and I apparently have to have a hand in it."

"They needed to bother you about that on the weekend?" Bella eyed him curiously. "Do they need to bother you on the day of your sisters wedding?"

"I know, I know." He sighed and finished buttoning his shirt. "If I had any control over them trust me…"

"Was it Tanya?" Bella asked, staring at him through the mirror as she applied her eyeliner.

"Bella…" Edward warned, feeling the tension rise in the air.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Edward Cullen." Bella's eyes were dark with anger as she turned to face him. "I am allowed to be upset that she makes up some bullshit reason for her to call so she can try to get you out somewhere! I understand that you have to work with her, but she doesn't need to be bothering you on your days off unless there is some sort of emergency."

"Bella, it's not like I called her OK? She called me!"

"You didn't have to answer it Edward." Bella leaned against his dresser with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know the number Bells, there are a lot of people from the University that call me and I don't always have everyone's numbers. It could have been my boss for crying out loud."

"Even if it was, did you have to answer it?"

Edward sighed and paced back and forth in front of his bed. "I really wish you wouldn't get this angry about it."

"Can you see why I am though?"

"Yes Bella, I can. I know what her intentions might be, but I need you to trust me here OK? Stuff like this might happen and I may end up having to go out with people from work."

"Does it have to be just the two of you?"

"It wouldn't be Bella. She tried to get me to go out with her and I told her no, I wouldn't do that to us."

"Then why do you sound so angry?"

"It just that shit keeps coming up like this between us and I thought that after the first couple of times it would calm down and we would just be able to work through it, but it isn't and I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"What are you saying?" Bella asked, trying to ignore the increase in her heart rate.

"I don't know Bella. We both agreed that we were ok with the complications that our situation would cause and I had already told you that you were going to need to put a lot of trust in me."

"Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"What have I done to make you think over wise?" He frowned as he watched her bite her lip. "Oh please don't bring that back up. We talked about that Bella; I thought we had worked through that."

"I know we have Edward." Bella sighed. "It just doesn't help any when I have to think about having to put trust in you like that. It makes me nervous, and I have trouble dealing with that sometimes."

"Well what do you want me to do about this Bella? Things are only going to get more complicated as life goes on for the both of us, and if you cant handle things now what is going to happen later on down the line?"

"I don't know." Bella said quickly, her gaze cast down on the floor.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now, the limo's here and Alice's wedding isn't the place for an argument."

"Fine, if that's how you want to handle it then what can I do?" Bella huffed, grabbing her purse off of the dresser before making her way downstairs without him.

The awkward stress grew between Bella and Edward as they rode side by side in the limo together, not a word passed between them as they pulled up in front of the cabin.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me." Edward whispered as they walked inside, being immediately approached by Edward's family.

"I don't know if that is possible for me right now." She turned to look at him before heading towards Alice's dressing room. "I understand where we had to be today, but it set me off when you took the time to gab with Tanya yet when you and I have a serious problem it gets put on the back burner. You knew this was complicated, you knew that some extra effort was going to have to be put towards this and you don't seem to want to. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Bella do not walk away from me!" Edward tried to keep his voice down as he hurried after her, catching her just as she reached the door to Alice's dressing room.

"You don't grab me like that." She spat as she ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"Bella, can you stop for just a minute please?" He pleaded and pulled her into one of the rooms down the hallway.

"Edward I am allowed to be upset OK? There is a large amount of stress being placed on me and I'm sorry… It's just making me really sensitive to everything right now." Bella ran a hand over her face. "She just really plucks my nerves for some reason."

"Oh trust me, I'm on to her." Edward chuckled lightly.

"I know you are." Bella sighed. "I just have to learn to not let it get to me. I just get upset when I think about things like that event and how I can't go with you to anything like that."

"I know Bella." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "But we are going to go out there and knock them dead right?"

A smile lit up Bella's face as she looked up at him, "As long as I don't trip down the isle."

"The floor is carpeted, so you have a better chance of that not happening." Edward chuckled.

"So we're OK?" Bella bit her lip nervously.

"We're more than OK," he whispered and kissed her deeply.

"There you two are!" Jasper exclaimed as he pushed the door opened, causing them both to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

_Oh my, so embarrassing._ Bella thought as a bright red hue rushed over her face.

"Not at all, Bella and I were just having a chat." Edward said smoothing, causing Jasper to snicker.

"Oh I bet you were." Jasper winked at Bella, causing the reddened glow on her face to grow deeper. "Well take a breather love birds, it's time to get me hitched!"

"That's my queue." Edward kissed Bella quickly before following Jasper to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezed his hand before letting it go, keeping a few paces behind them as she followed the two men out the door. She smiled as Edward glanced back before heading into the main hall of the cabinet.

"Bella, there you are!" Alice exclaimed as she walked out of the dressing room with Esme in tow. "Thank goodness! I am so nervous!"

"You're going to be fine!" Bella smiled as she wrapped her friend in a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Girl you're giving me some competition!" Alice laughed nervously.

"You both look beautiful!" Esme gushed as she hugged them both.

"I agree." Carlisle said as he approached his daughter. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Alice breathed deeply. "Let's do this thing."

Bella squeezed Alice's hand before taking her place behind Alice and Carlisle, gathering up the fabric of her train as they started the procession.

The music started playing as soon as Alice stepped foot in the hall, everyone standing up as she walked by. The numerous pairs of eyes on her face weren't bothering her at all, and she owed that all to Edward. The smile on his face was undeniable; all of the love that he had for was expressed through the curve of his lips.

Even with all of the commotion from the procession, his gaze didn't falter from her at all. His green eyes followed her as she released Alice's train and too her place directly across from Edward. She tried to concentrate on the ceremony taking place right in front of her, but her attention was elsewhere. He had never looked at her like that before; a look of complete content and happiness washed over his face.

"Do you Jasper Whitlock take Alice Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife…?"

She swore she saw my grin as Jasper said 'I do".

"And do you Alice Cullen take Jasper Whitlock to be your law wedded husband..?"

_I love you._ He mouthed as smiled at her.

_God Edward, I love you too._ It took everything Bella had for her to stay put and not run over and kiss him right then and there.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" The justice announced, shooting Bella out of her day dream.

"I love you too." She whispered and hooked her arm in his as they started down the isle after Alice and Jasper.

"You saw that huh?"

"Yes sir, I did. I was fidgeting through the whole ceremony."

"At least you didn't trip." He smiled at her.

"We haven't made it all the way down the isle yet, you could be speaking too soon." She chuckled and tightened her grip around his arm.

"Don't worry; I'll be there to catch you." He whispered, causing her to shiver.

"Bella, Edward! Oh my goodness I cant believe it! I'M MARRIED!" Alice exclaimed as soon as they made it into the hallway.

"I know sweetie, congratulations!" Bella smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "I am so happy for you!"

"Gosh my mind is going in a billion places at once!" Alice grinned and turned to hug Edward. "Did you ever think that you would see the day big brother?"

"I knew the minute you met Jasper this was going to happen." Edward smiled genuinely at his sister and squeezed her tight.

"Maybe you follow in my footsteps one day." Alice winked at him.

"Alice...I…"

"Alice baby, we have to get out there. They want to get the post wedding shots before we head to the reception."

"I have to go…love you guys! See you at the reception!"

"Are you OK there?" Bella asked, rubbing her arm against Edward's shoulder lightly.

Edward nodded, wrapping an arm around Bella as they started down the hallway towards the reception hall.

"Are you sure? You've gone quiet on me and you're actually looking a little paler than normal." Bella nudged him in the ribs with her elbow in an effort to get him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

"I was just thinking about what Alice just said."

"She was just joking Edward." Bella said calmly, trying to ignore the panic that as rising within her.

"Have you ever thought about that though?"

"What, about getting married?"

"Yes." Edward stopped walking just short of the reception hall. "Is that something you want to happen one day?"

"Well sure, one day." Bella shrugged.

"What she said just got me thinking you know? I just wanted to see where you stood as far as what you wanted in the future…I just didn't want to put you through this whole ordeal for nothing you know?"

Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you two Edward Cullen."

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Jasper hollered as he and Alice walked down the hallway.

"Oh you two are ones to talk!" Bella smiled as she let go of Edward.

"Hey, we have an excuse!" Jasper said as he squeezed his brand new bride's hand. "You two on the other hand need to get a room."

"We might take you up on that." Edward winked, causing the newlywed couple to laugh.

"OK, that's enough!" Alice shook her head as she laughed. "Let's get in there and get some grub, I'm starving!"

"It's amazing, we get married and all they can think about is food." Jasper shook his head as Alice hooked her arm around Bella's and led her inside the reception hall.

"Hey, doing your hair and makeup is tough work." Edward chuckled as he received a confused look from Jasper. "Not that I know from experience."

"I'll take your word for it." Jasper said as he eyed Edward. "Are you OK man? You seem kind of jittery."

"I am a little nervous." Edward confessed, glancing around quickly before he started speaking again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, let's take a walk." Jasper nodded towards the far end of the hallway.

Edward took one last look behind him before following Jasper down the hall, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked beside him.

"So what's eating you Cullen?" Jasper asked once they were far away from the reception hall.

"I was kind of thinking about what Alice had said earlier, you know, about me and Bella possibly following in your footsteps one day."

"Go on." Jasper remained surprisingly calm as he listened to his new brother in law.

"How long did it take for you to decide you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Alice?"

"From the moment I saw her." Jasper smiled. "I wanted to propose to her on our second date. I just knew right then and there that she was the one for me. There was so much else going on though, as much as I knew I wanted to do it, I also knew it wasn't the right time. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…part of me feels like I am out of my ever loving mind by thinking what I have been…"

"Are you thinking about proposing to Bella?" Jasper tried to keep the tone in his voice down as shock shot through his body.

"I don't know Jasper; I mean the thought has been circling through my mind. I just know it's early, Bella and I have been off and on for months…it's just with everything that's going on, I want to prove to her how serious I am."

"Well there are other ways of doing that you know. But I can't make that decision Edward, I am hopeless romantic. I would say you do what your heart tells you to do. The only thing I would be worried about would be her walking around campus with a ring on her finger and no explanation as to who got it for her…well it could raise some more flags."

"Maybe I should just give up the TA thing, see about teaching at an arts school or something." Edward frowned. "I don't want someone else dictating to me who I can love and how much I can love them."

"I know it's frustrating. It's just that Washington State is one of the finest schools out there, you don't want to miss a great opportunity either."

"I know, I was just thinking." He sighed and rested his hands on the windowsill attached to one of many windows that were scattered down the hallway.

"Edward, it's kind creepy that you told me this. Alice said something to me the other day about the two of you…she said she felt it coming. It was almost like she…"

"Like she knew?"

"That's it exactly." Jasper nodded.

"Yea she does that a lot."

"No don't let that sway any decision that you make, the only opinion you would need to consider is your own. You just need to make sure you think it all through."

"The only thing that is standing in my way is that damn school." Edward pounded his fist on the windowsill in anger.

"You know there are other things you can get from the TA program there. You don't have to be a professor. Some people get the grants that they have after you get through the program, and then go on to do their own thing. I've been thinking about it, and maybe you should to."

"You can do that?"

A smile crept on Jasper's lips as he nodded. "I was thinking about starting my own arts school when I get out of here. If I get the right grants and everything that I need. It can be done; you just have to know what you're doing."

"That could work." Edward's green eyes lit up with excitement. "It would take a little bit of planning but it could work."

"Glad I could help." Jasper smiled. "If you do decide to go through with it, let me know. I got Alice's ring from a jeweler that does a lot of unique designs."

"I might take you up one that."

"Good." Jasper hand rested on Edward's shoulder. "Now let's get back in there before they send a search party after us."


	18. Thats All Anyone Needs to Know

**Two and a half months Later**

"Are you are on your way?" Bella asked as she held the phone in the crook of her neck while she bent down to secure the strap on her black high heel.

"I'm trying Bella. I'm getting a little tied up here." Edward sigh as he glanced behind him. "It's taking a little longer than I thought."

"You are aware we have reservations tonight right?" She sighed and plopped down onto her bed.

"I know, I'm working on getting out of here OK? I will call you when I'm leaving." He said and hit the end button before she had a chance to respond.

"Oh my god, I am so tired of you fucking doing that!" Bella yelled at her phone before tossing it to the carpet below.

"Bella you know that the cell phone company is probably only going to give you one more cell phone before they tell you to go screw off." Rosalie chuckled, stopping in Bella's doorway on her way to her bedroom.

"I know." Bella muttered, looking down at the cell phone which lay on the plush carpet about to feet in front of her.

"What was that all about anyway?" Rosalie asked, setting the shopping bags she had been carrying down before walking into Bella's room.

"I have no idea if Edward is planning on joining me this evening or not. I just talked to him and he hasn't even left work yet, and from the tone in his voice…it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon either,"

"Is there something that pressing that they had to make him work on a Saturday?"

"I have no idea. Honestly, that's what's bothering me more than anything else. They have never made him work like this before in the months that he has been working there on campus."

"Well there is that whole winter benefit thing they have coming up soon." Rosalie shrugged as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bella. "You can sit here and wonder about it though, you are going to drive yourself nuts."

"What would you suggest I do?"

"Alice and Jasper are still at Carlisle's right? Why don't you go over and visit with them and wait for Edward to come home?"

"Rosie, that is the best idea I've ever heard!" Bella hugged Rosalie tightly before hopping off of the bed. "You are a life saver!"

"Bella, don't forget your phone!" Rosalie hurried off the bed in an effort to grab the phone and catch up with Bella before she made her way out the front door. "Hell in the hell did you manage to run that fast in those shoes?"

"It's a gift." Bella grinned as Rosalie handed her the cell phone. "Thanks again Rosie!"

Rosalie shook her head as she watched Bella bound down the front steps and into her car, the silver Volkswagen backing out of the driveway at warp speed.

Bella bit her lip as she glanced down at the small phone in her palm, searching for Alice's name in her contact list.

"Hey stranger, long time no talk!" Alice's cheery voice came through the receiver. "What are you up to?"

"Visiting some of my crazy friends that just got married and that I haven't seen in like a month."

"Are you really?" The amount of enthusiasm in Alice's voice almost made it able for Bella to see the smile on her friends face. "That's awesome! Jasper and Carlisle are taking a load of our stuff over to the new house and Esme and I are baking!"

"She let you near the oven?"

"Funny Swan, you know I have to get used to this whole domesticated thing. I'm a married woman now!"

"Sure, whatever you say. I am pretty sure that Jasper is going to be doing most of the cooking anyway." Bella chuckled as she turned onto the back road the Cullen's house was located off of. "Hey, have you heard anything from your brother?"

"Nope, he disappeared this morning and I haven't heard from him since. Why?"

"We are supposed to be going out to dinner tonight, and I called him a little while ago but I haven't heard anything from him since he hung up on me."

"He hung up on you?" Alice asked as a banging noise sounded from the background. "He has been acting a little cranky lately."

"Well that wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"Oh stop stressing; it's probably just school and that job. Stop worrying about it and get here so I can give you a hug!"

"I'm pulling into your driveway now."

"I'm coming!" Alice said and hung up before Bella could say another word.

"I wish I had an ounce of the energy that that girl has." Bella chuckled to herself as she pulled into the large driveway behind Carlisle's black Mercedes.

She had barely a moment to put the car in park before Alice came barreling down the driveway.

"Look at you!" Bella smiled as she got out of the car, immediately being engulfed in a hug. "Married life is suiting you well!"

"Me, look at you!" Alice's smiled brightly as she squeezed her friend tight. "You're always gorgeous."

"Please, I've been feeling like shit for the past few days. I just hope I can keep dinner down tonight, that's if you brother ever shows."

"I'm sorry Bella; I don't know what's been up with him lately." Alice frowned as she and Bella walked into the large, glass covered house. "He's been acting weird even around us."

"Do you think I have anything to worry about?" Bella bit her lip nervously as she followed Alice into the kitchen.

"I don't think you do sweetie." Esme turned away from the batter she had been mixing in a bowl on the counter so she could give Bella a quick hug. "He worked so hard to get you back and make sure that you stayed with him. He just seems a little moody that's all."

"I wonder why though." Bella huffed as she slumped down into one of the stools that rested against the counter.

"Probably work." Esme said as she turned her attention back to the bowl. "He has been working awfully hard to make sure that he does well there."

"On a Saturday though? We have dinner plans tonight too." Bella frowned, resting her elbows on the counter top.

"He'll be here sweetie." Alice squeezed her shoulder. "In the mean time, Esme made these kick ass chocolate chip cookies."

Bella smiled and took a cookie off of the tray, the sweet and buttery taste flowing through her taste buds as soon as her teeth bit through the cookie.

"This is amazing." Bella said with a mouth full of cookie.

"Glad you like them." Esme smiled as she stuck another tray in the oven. "There is plenty more where that came from."

Esme's words held strong as the minutes ticked by. The three women sat and talked while snacking on a variety of things that Esme took out of the oven. Bella tried to keep staring at the clock as they talked, but as the minutes turned into hours she began to grow impatient.

"I think I am going to try and call Edward, we were supposed to be at the restaurant hours ago." Bella huffed as she stood up in mid conversation with Esme and Alice.

"Are you going to be OK?" Alice asked as a look of worry spread over her face.

"I'll let you know after I call him." Bella frowned and grabbed her cell phone off of the counter before heading out the glass front door of his house.

He picked up after only two rings, but the tone in his voice made it seem like he wasn't exactly happy to hear from her.

"What?" Was all he said as soon as the line picked up.

"You were supposed to pick me up hours ago and the only thing you say to me is what?" Bella asked, the anger rising inside of her almost immediately.

"Bella, I know, I'm sorry OK? I just haven't finished work…"

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it." She interrupted. "You make this big fuss about us going out tonight and make me put on this ridiculous dress and for what? So you can bail on me and go to work?"

"Bella please don't be mad." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he eyed the dark haired woman that sat behind him. "I am almost done I swear to you."

"We're almost finished." The dark haired woman said quietly, immediately being shushed by Edward.

"Who is the fuck was that?" Bella asked, her anger had risen so much that she was shouting now.

"No one important." Edward said a little too quickly. "I swear to you Bella, I am on my way."

"No you know what, don't even bother." Bella sniffled as she walked back into the house, grabbing her keys off of the table that stood just inside the doorway. "First you tell me you are working and then you end up being out somewhere else with some other woman. I haven't heard from you all day Cullen, not once. And when I did call you fucking hung up on me. You might as well just do yourself a favor and stay where ever in the hell it is that you are because I'm leaving."

"Bella, what's going on?" Esme came rushing into the entranceway with Alice right behind her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." Bella breathed as tears began to fall, hanging up the phone before she rushed back through the front door.

Her vision was blurry as she ran towards the car, the tears flowing freely from her eyes at that point. She could make out Alice and Esme running after her as she started the car, flooring it as she backed out of the driveway.

She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she couldn't go home. There were going to be enough questions coming Alice and Esme, she didn't need anymore from her own family. Her foot remained on the accelerator as she steered the car down the narrow back roads, reaching a speed she had never felt comfortable with doing before. She eventually turned off of the road minutes later, pulling into an all to familiar yet empty parking lot.

The calm and peaceful scene of La Push beach lay in front of her, no sounds but the crashing of the waves on sand could be heard. She sighed heavily and turned the car off, letting her head fall against the headrest as he eyes closed. She didn't know how long she was going to sit there, and frankly it didn't really matter to her either. She didn't want to go home, and yet she had no where else to go… at least no where else that she would be wanted.

_Jacob. _ She thought as she sat in the silence of her car.

He wouldn't want to see her though. He had been avoiding her like the plague ever since that day they ran into each other on campus.

She reached out for her phone that lay on the passenger seat, searching through her directory until she found his name.

"Hello?" Jacob's strong yet unsure voice flowed from the opposite side of the phone.

"Jake, it's Bella."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out…caller ID and everything."

"Right, forgot about that." Bella wriggled in her seat nervously.

"So, what do you want?"

_Ouch._ She thought as she struggled to swallow the tone in his voice.

"Could I come over?" She asked, not knowing any other way to put it.

"Um, well I guess." Jacob stuttered, caught completely off guard by her question. "Are you OK?"

"Not really, but I will explain it all when I get there."

"OK, um, well just call when you get here."

Bella hung up the phone and quickly steered the car out of the parking lot and back onto the narrow back road. She had no idea what s going to be waiting for her when she got there, but she didn't really have any other options at this point.

Jacob was already outside by the time she pulled up behind his battered pick up truck, his body remaining on the front steps as she climbed out of the car.

"Hey." She said as she walked towards him, shoving her hands into her jacket pocket.

"Aren't you a little too dressed up for a social visit?" He asked, ignoring her pleasantries.

"Don't ask." Bella said as she pulled the jacket close to her, completely covering the black dress she had on. 'It's been a long night."

"I can tell." He said, leaning casually against his wooden front door. "What's up?"

"Look Jake, I know you might not want me here but I didn't know where else to go." Bella arms flopped against her sides in an aggravated expression.

"It's OK Bella, really. I don't care that you're here, I'm just surprised. Three months ago it seemed like you didn't want anything to do with me and then you just show up out of the blue. I didn't know what to think of it honestly."

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't give you any sort of warning. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Well come on in, get warm." He rested a hand on her shoulder and led her inside the quiet house. "Is everything OK at home?"

"Yea, everything from that aspect is fine. Rosalie is pregnant you know."

"Really, wow." Jacob blushed slightly when he realized his hand was still on Bella's shoulder.

"Look I can go if…"

"No, don't be stupid… I'm just trying to get over the shock still."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's a good thing you still have that effect on me." Jacob smiled, watching as a hint of a smile tugged at Bella's lips.

"I'm sorry I rushed in on you like this." Bella said quietly.

"It's fine. I was just hanging around watching some movies anyway." He shrugged casually. "You want to join me?"

Bella nodded, remaining quiet as she followed Jacob into the living room. She took a seat on the other end of the couch, leaving plenty of room between her and Jacob.

"Bella, can I ask what happened?" Jacob asked as he reached for the remote that rested on the coffee table.

"I found out the truth." Bella shook her head. "That's all anyone needs to know."


	19. What Now?

**One Week Later**

"You know, if you keep staring out the window like that…it's not going to make her come back to you." Alice sighed, leaning against the doorframe to the Cullen family living room.

"You know, you should mind your own damn business." Edward muttered, his gaze still gaze still cast out the window.

"Edward, you should just call her and tell her what happened that night. Honestly, it's that easy." Alice huffed as she slowly made her way into the dark room..

"Alice when I said mind your own business, I meant it."

"No. You know what; I'm not going to do that anymore. You have been sulking around here for the past seven days and honest to god I'm tired of it. You sit there and think it's OK to act like this and think that one day that's just going to fix everything."

"You don't shit." He spat, turning to face his sister. "So don't come in here and start preaching about something that you know nothing about."

"You know why I don't know anything? Because you wont fucking talk to me, you won't talk to anyone for that matter." She yelled, stepping closer to Edward as the tone in her voice rose. "Why won't you talk to anyone? All we want to do is help."

"You can't help Alice, it's too damn late."

"What do you mean?" She asked, perching herself on the arm of the couch.

"Jacob came running to scoop her up again after everything went down."

"You don't know that."

"I think seeing them together at her house when I went to go talk to her the other night would suffice, wouldn't you?" He glared at her, his eyes a dark and cold brown. "The bastard had his hands all over her, and she let him."

Alice sighed and cast bowed her head in defeat. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Can I ask you what you were doing that night?"

"You really want to know?" He asked, watching her nod. "Knowing would seriously make you happy?"

He sighed heavily before rushing past his sister, his feet heavy as he climbed the stairs to his room.

_I'm not sure how much of a good idea that was. _Alice frowned, playing with her wedding band as she waited for her brother to come back.

"Here." Edward muttered as he re-entered the living room, placing a small object in Alice's hand. "There's the big mystery."

"Edward!" Alice gasped as she stared down at the small object in her hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Came from the same place yours did." Edward shook his head, looking away from her as she stared at it.

"It's beautiful." Alice said in awe. "You need to tell her about this. Go over there right now and give this to her. I'm serious."

"Alice, there's no point. Honestly. She doesn't seem to have a need for me in her life anymore and seems to be OK with Jacob rushing in to pick up the pieces, so how can I mess with that?"

"This would make all the difference Edward. You need to let her know that you love her this much to give her something like that."

"It doesn't matter." He said, snatching the box out of his sister's hand. "She's moved on. Don't you say anything to her either."

"Edward, I…"

"Don't Alice. Not a word…this conversation is done and don't bring it up again."

Alice's mouth hung open as Edward rushed back out of the living room, waiting patiently for him to return. Minutes passed as she stood there, panic setting through her as she processed what she just heard.

"Hey beautiful, you OK?" Jasper asked, entering the kitchen from garage.

"I don't know." Alice said quietly, still staring at the staircase that Edward had just gone up.

"What happened?"? He asked, glancing in the direction she was staring in.

"Edward managed to surprise the shit out of me, again." Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"He told you didn't he?" Jasper chuckled lightly.

"You know?" Alice's brown eyes grew wide as she stared at her husband.

"How do you think he knew which jeweler to go to?"

"You knew and didn't say anything? You just let this happen?" Alice demanded, trying with all of her might to keep her voice down.

"This isn't my battle to fight." Jasper shrugged. "It's not your battle either…so don't go and make it your issue either."

"How can I just stand here and let all of this happen though?" Alice protested as Jasper walked back into the kitchen.

"Seriously Alice, I know it bothers you but there's nothing either of us can do about it. This battle is between Edward and Bella."

"There is no battle! Edward gave up!"

"Alice, if it is meant to be it will be…that's all I can say about this."

"How can I be around Bella and not tell her anything?" Alice huffed. "It's like I'm going to be constantly lying to my best friend."

"You're not going to be lying to her Alice." Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. "She doesn't have any idea this is going on, and it will be up to your brother to decide otherwise."

"God, I should have never asked." Alice groaned as her cell phone went off, Bella's name showing on the caller ID.

"Hey Bells." Alice said, receiving a nervous look from Jasper.

"Alice, are you busy?" Bella's voice came from the receiver broken and nervous.

"Just sitting in the kitchen with Jasper, why?"

"I need you."

"Is everything OK?" Alice asked as the feeling of panic starting to rise within her.

"I don't think so." Bella said quietly. "I just need you here."

"OK sweetie, I'm on my way. Do you need Jasper to come to?"

"Please?" Bella's voice cracked. "And hurry."

"Jasper come on, we have to go!" Alice hollered, not even bothering to hide it from Edward as her unusually loud voice carried through the hallway.

"Is she OK?" Jasper asked, hurrying into the entranceway.

"She won't tell me." Alice frowned as she finished saying good bye to Bella. "She sounds like something scared her shitless though."

"You don't think he said anything to her do you?" Jasper asked, motioning up the stairs towards Edward's room.

"No, I know he didn't." Alice shook her head as she pulled her car keys off of the wall rack. "If he did, he knows that I will kill him."

"I don't know what else it could be though, unless Jake did something to piss her off." Jasper shrugged as he held the front door open for Alice as she hurried past him.

"Jake's not the one to do that, he's more of a peaceful kind of guy." Alice huffed as she climbed into the driver's seat of her Mercedes. "She didn't sound angry; she sounded upset and kind of scared."

"Well hopefully everything will be OK." Jasper dug his fingers into the car seat as Alice slammed her foot onto the accelerator and sped out of the driveway and down the road towards Bella's house.

The thoughts were running through her hand just as quickly as her car was speeding through the quiet town, growing frustrated as each scenario she came up led to a dead end. The tone in Bella's voice worried her, and whatever was going on wasn't good.

Bella's car sat alone as Alice sped up the driveway. The house itself was dark against the lines of trees that stood tall behind it, the windows dark as her eyes rested upon it.

"Bella, where are you/" Alice asked as she barreled through the house, not waiting for Jasper to even get out of the car.

"I'm in the kitchen." Bella's voice flowed through the eerily quiet house.

"Sweetie, what's going on? You're scaring me." Alice breathed as she ran into the kitchen, her eyes falling on a frightened looking Bella.

Bella sat curled up in one of the chairs at the dining room table, her knees tucked tightly to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Her hair was disheveled and her face was paler than usual, accenting the dark circles under her eyes.

"I don't know how this happened." Bella whispered, her lips quivering as she spoke.

"How what happened?" Alice asked carefully, sliding into the chair next to Bella.

"I'm so scared." Bella whimpered as stared down at the table top.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asked again, not trying to sound frustrated.

"I'm pregnant." Bella spoke with a tone of complete and utter hopelessness.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Alice and Jasper asked simultaneously.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, eyeing her husband who just walked in.

"I've been sick for two weeks and I just took my third pregnancy test, so yes I am sure."

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say." Alice gasped. "I'm completely shocked."

"Is it Edward's?" Jasper asked, standing behind his wife.

Bella nodded, still not able to look at either one of them. "Jake and I never slept together."

"Does he know?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Of course I haven't, I haven't spoken to him for a week now." Bella sniffled. "I have no idea what to do Alice."

"Well we are going to help you out." Jasper said firmly, resting his hands on his wife's shoulder. "Whatever you need, we're here for you."

"Have you told Emmett?"

"You two are the first that I have told."

Bella sniffled as a tear fell don her right cheek. "I can only imagine how disappointed he is going to be."

"Bella, he and Rosalie are in the same boat right now. If anyone could relate to you right now, it would be them."

"Yea, but she and my brother are also in a stable relationship so it isn't so frowned upon. Edward and I aren't even talking."

"I think you should talk to Edward." Alice said, receiving a stern look from Jasper. "He should know."

"Why? So he can use the baby as an excuse to get us back together in hopes that I will forgive him? I refuse to have a relationship based on something like that."

"Bella…"

"Alice." Jasper said sternly, stopping his wife's comment in its tracks.

"He should still know…"

"He's not going to know." Bella said firmly. "Neither one of you are going to say anything either."

"Well we aren't going to be behind your back, that's for damn sure." Jasper said as he drummed his fingers on the back of Alice's chair. "What is your plan though?"

"To face the music and come to the realization that this is a reality." Bella chuckled sadly. "I guess I should start by talking to Rosalie."

"I agree." Alice nodded. "If you want we can stay with you while you tell her."

"You can if you want." Bella said, eyeing the clock nervously. "She'll be home from her doctor's appointment any minute now."

The sound of keys jingling in the keyhole sounded suddenly, and a rather satisfied and peaceful looking Rosalie came into the kitchen from the garage.

"Okay, what did I miss?" The smile dropped off of Rosalie's face as she entered the kitchen.

"Rosie, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Rosalie said as she sat her purse down on the kitchen counter, taking a seat at one of the counter stools so she could see the whole group. "Shoot."

Bella breathed and glanced over at her two friends, receiving supporting nods from them both before explaining her story.

Rosalie remained extremely calm as she listened to Bella speak, not uttering a word until Bella managed to get the whole story out.

"Well it sounds like you and I have a lot more in common then I thought." Rosalie said, surprising Bella with a smile. "We are going to need to get your doctor's appointments set up as soon as possible."

"You're not going to yell?" Bella blinked.

"I wish it were under better circumstances that's for sure, but the situation in here and in front of us so we are going to have to deal with it. And you can't do that if you going to a through a wrench in everything by getting angry."

"Emmett's going to flip a lid isn't he?"

"I don't know honestly." Rosalie sighed, running a hand over her somewhat swollen belly. "He might, but he has a lot going on right now….regardless, he has always been incredibly understanding."

"I hope so." Bella bit her lip nervously. "When will he be home?"

"In about an hour or so I think." Rosalie said as she looked up at the clock. "It's going to be fine Bella, I promise you that."

"We're all here for you Bells." Jasper piped in, while Alice nodded in agreement.

"So am I." Jacob said as he came into the room, causing the group to turn around quickly. "What did I miss?"

"Jake, I'm not sure now is a good time for a visit." Rosalie began to stand up, but was immediately halted by Bella's hand.

"I need to talk to you Jake." Bella said firmly, patting Alice's shoulder as she stood up and walked towards Jacob.

"Okay so she is going to tell Jacob and leave Edward in the dark like that?" Alice hissed once Bella and Jacob had left the room.

"Alice remember this isn't our battle to fight." Jasper rubbed Alice's shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"They are growing really close Alice. He has been over here everyday since everything went down between her and your brother." Rosalie stated, causing Alice to frown. "She needs support right now and she doesn't want to keep anything from him. She doesn't want anything like what happened between her and Edward to happen again."

"But he was going to…"

"Alice! Don't go there!" Jasper said sternly.

"Jasper!" Rosalie frowned as she swatted at him. "Let the woman talk!"

"I can't." Alice sighed heavily.

"Why can't you?" Rosalie asked, eyeing her curiously.

""I have been sworn to secrecy." Alice muttered.

"Wait, you two know what went on that night?" Rosalie leaned closer to them, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"Unfortunately." Alice mumbled.

"Well, out with it!!" Rosalie said urgently.

"I can't Rose as much as I want to. Edward made me promise me not to say anything to anyone."

"Then how does he know?" Rosalie asked, motioning towards Jasper.

"I know by default."

"OK seriously, I know I'm a little curious but…was he cheating on her?"

"Not even close!" Alice said loudly.

"It's the other way around." Jasper said quietly.

"He bought her an engagement ring." Alice blurted out.

"He what?!" Rosalie gasped, her eyes glancing in the direction that Jacob and Bella had walked towards. "Are you serious?"

"About as serious as I could be, trust me." Jasper nodded.

"Oh my god, I had no idea." Rosalie shook her head in disbelief as her back rested against the back of her chair.

"He's been thinking about it ever since Alice and I got married. He had this whole discussion with me right before the reception."

"This is unbelievable." Rosalie chuckled. "There are signs all around them that they should be together, yet they are doing everything they can to stay away from one another."

"I say we run an intervention." Alice said as her small fists met the dining room table top.

"Alice remember…"

"Baby, I loved you." Alice interrupted. "But this shit is ridiculous. I cant just stand here and watch things fall apart when I know something that could save this whole thing. I knew from the minute they met each other that they belonged together, and honestly….sometimes fate needs a helping hand."


	20. Missing

**A Week and a Half Later**

"Jasper, Jasper wake up now!!!" Alice shouted as she stumbled through the dark kitchen of their new house, tripping over a pile of boxes that stood by the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, hurrying out of the bedroom while trying to pull his t-shirt over his head.

"It's Bella, she's missing!" Alice breathed as she leaned heavily on the staircase banner, her cell phone sill clutched tightly in her hands.

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing?" He asked as a wave of panic rushing over him.

"I mean Rosalie got up in the middle of the night to check on Bella and found a note in her room. She packed what she could and left." Alice sniffled as she sat down on the bottom step. "I'm so worried about her."

"Did it say where she went? Has anybody tried to call her?" Jasper asked quickly, taking a seat next to his wife.

"No, it just said she had to go and that everything is going to be fine." Alice mumbled, hanging her head in defeat. "I tried to call her and Rosalie tried a few times. Wherever she is she either doesn't have signal or she turned her phone off."

"We have to find her." Jasper said, standing up quickly.

"Where are you going to go Jasper? No one has the slightest clue as to where to start, and frankly this state yet alone this country are a little too big to just go off and walk around."

"We can't just sit here Alice, it's already driving me nuts."

"Okay, how about we get ready and get over to Emmett's? We might be able to think better if we have four heads going in on this." Alice sighed and stood up, starting up the stairs before her arm was grabbed by Jasper's warm hand.

"We should tell Edward."

Alice frowned as she looked down at her husband. " I am not going to waist my time on my brother's stupidity. We can bother him after I know my best friend is Okay."

"He should know Alice. He could be one more person to help with all of this."

"I'm not calling him right now Jasper." Alice turned to face her husband as she headed up the stairs. "I have enough to deal with."

Jasper only nodded as Alice continued up the stairs, knowing that his strong headed wife had made up her mind and there was no getting around that. He sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, deciding that the white t-shirt and grey sweatpants he was wearing would suffice for the evening's events. He pulled his cell phone off of the charger that rested on the kitchen counter, staring down at it. His fingers glided over the keyboard quickly, deciding he needed to convey his message before he changed his mind.

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked as she entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table so she could slip her sneakers on.

"Just letting Emmett know we're coming." He said, quickly shutting his phone.

"This is so maddening." Alice shook her head as she gathered her phone and car keys off of the table. "Why wouldn't she come to me and tell me something was wrong?"

"She hasn't really been herself since she found out about the baby Alice." Jasper said, pulling his wife into a strong hug. "Ever since she started hanging out with Jake again everything seemed a little odd."

"If he took her somewhere I swear I will…"

"Let's find her first, then you can seek revenge okay?" He whispered as she squeezed her tight.

"Alright, I guess I can go along with it." Alice smiled as she looked up at Jasper. "As long as you promise I get a swing at him if we find out that he had anything to do with this."

"You have my word." He said, kissing her forehead. "Now let's go."

The drive to Emmett's house was quick and quiet, no words being exchanged between the two as they minds remained occupied by other things.

"Well, looks like we have a full house." Alice said as she searched for a place to park Jasper's large car.

Rosalie and Emmett's cars were blocked into the driveway by Charlie's police cruiser and Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"What is Carlisle doing here?" Jasper asked once they settled the car along the street.

"Word travels fast." Alice shrugged. "Emmett or Rosalie probably called. As outlandish as it may sound, she could have gone to Edward."

_One could only hope. _ Jasper thought as they hurried up the driveway and into the bustling house.

"Any luck?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen of Emmett's household.

"Not a word from her, no idea where she went." Emmett said from the kitchen table. "So no, we have had absolutely no luck."

"Emmett, there is no need for that attitude right now. You know damn well that that isn't going to help anything." Charlie said, his tired leaning heavily on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, I just can't sit here while everyone walks in circles." He said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Em, we're going to find her." Rosalie said, reaching out to rub his broad shoulder.

"Has anyone checked with Jacob or Edward?" Alice asked, ignoring Emmett's loud outburst.

"I checked with Jacob's father, nothing from Jacob." Charlie paused as everyone in the room perked up. "That doesn't mean anything though. Billy and Jacob haven't spoken much since Jacob moved out."

"Great." Emmett mumbled. "What about Cullen?"

"I asked Edward if he's seen or heard from Bella, he says he hasn't." Carlisle said quietly.

"So he knows?" Alice asked as her brown eyes grew wide.

"He doesn't know anything about this." Esme sighed, leaning against Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around her. "We didn't say a word to him, not about the baby or about her being missing."

"So the baby's out of the bag too?" Jasper asked, receiving a smack on the shoulder from Alice.

"We had to tell them Jasper, we didn't know if Bella was going to be in any danger traveling in her condition." Rosalie said calmly, her hands rubbing her swollen belly.

"I know it isn't out place to tell him, but he needs to know. He has the right to."

"And she has the right to tell him." Carlisle said firmly. "What is going on between them is their business and we have no right to interfere. Our job right now is simply to find Bella and bring her home."

"What happens if she doesn't want to come home?" Alice said, her voice shaking in fear.

The room fell silent, not one person in the room was able to respond with any sort of words of wisdom. No one had thought of that. No one wanted to believe it either.

"Well, I guess what Jasper said was true."

Everyone in the room turned suddenly as a deep voice broke through the silence.

Edward stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his body soaked form the rain that had begun to fall outside.

"Edward, how did you…?" Alice said, her efforts to stand up were stopped by Jaspers hand.

"I intervened." Jasper paused as everyone turned to face him. "I had to, I'm sorry."

"Has anybody heard anything?" Edward asked, rubbing at his red eyes.

"No son, nothing yet." Carlisle said as he held Esme close. "She's not picking up her phone."

"Terrific." Edward muttered and quickly walked out of the room and into Emmett's office, shutting the door behind him before he pulled out his cell phone.

"Come on Bella, please pick up." He pleaded as he listened to the monotonous ringing in his ear.

The phone continued to ring, the monotonous tone repeating itself over and over. Finally and to his dismay, her voice mail picked up.

_Well at least she turned her phone on._ He thought, a faint glint of hope rushing through him.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he listened to Bella's sweet voice picked up, which was interrupted by a loud and irritating beep.

"Bella, I don't know exactly what I am doing here…but don't hang up OK? Please don't hang up, just let me talk about get it all out. I just want to know that you're ok, that everywhere you are you are safe. I'm not sure why you did what you did but honestly I'm not here to judge. I'm just worried about you. I know that i haven't been the greatest around you recently, and I cant apologize enough for that. I know what's going on Bella. It doesn't matter that you didn't tell me or that I found out this way. I just want you to come home please…we miss you. I miss you. There is nothing more that I could ask for besides having you back. Call me please, if anything. I wont even pick up if you'd be more comfortable leaving a message. Just please...call…"

_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it._ He cursed himself as the answering machine disconnected, saying there was no more room to record the message. He gripped the phone in his hand tightly as he slammed his fist on Emmett's desktop, defeat causing his body to drop heavily against the chair.

_What in the hell were you expected you idiot? She hasn't talked to anyone else, why in the hell would she talk to someone who she thinks cheated on her._

"Edward, are you OK?" Alice asked quietly, poking her head through a small slit in the door. "I heard a noise."

"I'm fine." He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed as his head fell against the chair back.

"No you're not." She quickly shut the door behind her and took a seat on the edge of Emmett's desk.

"I tried to call her." He chuckled sadly. "Like an idiot I called her and was expecting her to pick up the phone."

"Was it on?" Alice asked, looking at her brother from some form of hope.

"I got her voicemail."

"Well that's a good sign." Alice breathed. "Hopefully she'll listen to it."

"I don't think hearing me first out of everyone else that could have called her would help at all."

"Edward, stop doubting yourself OK? Honestly, I think she still loves you. I think that her being away from you because she felt that she had to changed her, she's trying to believe that what she is doing is right and honestly it is just making her miserable."

"So what does that mean Alice? What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Go to her Edward. Find out where she is and go to her."

"You know I can't do that. She's trying to bring normalcy to her life and I do not have the right to interfere with that."

"Sure you do! You were going to ask her to marry you for Christ sake!"

"I was going to Alice. Was being the key word."

"You're an idiot Edward, you know that?" Alice sighed as she stood up. "You throw in the towel so easily, yet you will do nothing to fight for the one that you love. What kind of sense does that make?"

"It's not that easy Alice, you don't know…"

"I know I don't know everything Edward, I am not going to sit here and think otherwise. Honestly though, I think you're being stupid and I think that you to re-evaluate what you're doing before it's too late. I was going to try to help you out with all of this but honestly, if you don't believe that this can work then there is no point in trying to help you."


	21. Road Trip

"_Hey there beautiful," Edward smiled as he walked into his bed room._

"_Where'd you go?" Bella asked, propping herself up against the plush pillows of Edward's bed._

"_Esme called they're heading out on the road now."_

"_Oh," Bella frowned. _

"_I know beautiful, I wish we could stay here all day," Edward sighed as he collapsed onto the mattress beside her._

"_Who says we can't?" Bella asked as she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his sculpted chest._

"_I am pretty sure that members of either one of our families will come looking for us eventually," he said as he wrapped his strong arms around her._

"_I'm not worried about them, I'd sacrifice anything to spend all day with you like this." He whispered as he buried his face in her hair._

"_I think we have done enough sacrificing lately."_

"_Bella, don't worry about anything. Things have been going fine, we needed that balance in order to make the work and relationship aspect of our lives work and we've found it."_

"_I suppose you're right," she sighed heavily._

"_Bella, I want you to understand something okay?" He paused as he propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her. "When I said that I love you and that I will do whatever I need to do to help make this work, I meant every single word of it."_

"_You're perfect, you know that?" She smiled and pulled the sheets of his bed closer to her. "It's still amazing to me that I ended up with someone as perfect as you."_

"_I wouldn't go that far…"_

"_Edward, just be quiet and take the compliment."_

"_You might have to make me," he grinned._

"_I think I can handle that." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers before he had a chance to respond. _

"Edward, get up now!"

"What in the fuck are you doing Alice?" Edward groaned as he shielded his eyes from the early morning sun that was beginning to find its way through his bedroom window.

"We're getting out of here," she said as she stepped into his closet and emerged from it only moments later with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"What do you mean 'we', and where exactly are we going?" He muttered as he sat up, pulling his blanket closer to his chest.

"We are going to get the love of your life back," she said and threw the clothes at him.

"Are we really now?" He scoffed. "And how exactly are we planning on doing that?"

"Emmett called this morning," Alice said as she plopped down at the foot of his bed. "He heard from his mother. Bella called her to use her address for proof of residency, apparently she and Jake are settling in at University of Arizona."

"And this is supposed to motivate me how?" He said, tossing the clothes in her direction.

"We need to get her before it's too late!" Alice exclaimed. "Why don't you see that?"

"It is too late Alice, why don't YOU see that?!" Edward hollered, climbing out of bed quickly.

"You are so irritating," Alice shook her head in disbelief. "You have an opportunity before Jacob does anything more drastic and you won't do it. I know I have told you all of this before, that's not the point. I was just hoping that you'd get it eventually, and if I tried hard enough it would eventually sink into your think head. You know what though? I don't feel like doing it anymore." She hopped off of the bed and brushed past him, turning around to face him once she was in the hallway. "You want to sit here and pretend that she doesn't mean anything to you and that this doesn't hurt then fine. Go right ahead."

"Alice," Edward grabbed onto his sisters arm to keep her from heading down the stairs. "Please don't go. I'm sorry okay? I haven't slept well since Bella left."

"All the more reason to go get her," Alice smiled up at him. "I don't think we can stand you cranky ass anymore."

"So what exactly are you proposing here?"

"Well I don't know really," Alice muttered as she fiddled with her wedding ring. "All I know is that Jasper is parked downstairs and we've got a car full of supplies. I figured we would just get on the road and go from there."

"What about when we get there?"

"Find her and bring her back," Alice shrugged.

"I don't think its that easy," Edward chuckled.

"It is, stop over thinking it and just go. Think of it either as closure if she doesn't go with it or the door that opens to the next stage of your life if she does." Alice sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "That's all I got. I know it's a shitty argument, but frankly that's the only way I can put it."

"If this doesn't work, I get to tell you I told you so right?"

"I would owe you that much at least," she smiled. "Does that mean you want to give my crazy plan a shot?"

"I guess," he sighed heavily. "You'll keep getting on me until I did anyway."

"You're probably right," she squeezed his arm before heading down the stairs. "Hurry up, you have ten minutes."

Edward chuckled and headed back into his room, changing into the clothes that Alice had handed to him earlier. He grabbed a few more shirts and a pair of jeans out of his closet and tossed them into his empty book bag.

"There is absolutely no way to pack for this," he muttered as he stuffed a few more of the necessities into the book bag. "Why pack if she is just going to throw me out on my ass as soon as we get there?"

"Edward, stop talking to yourself, get your shit together and let's go!" Alice hollered as she walked by his room.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the car?"

"Just making sure you aren't going to chicken out," she said as she stopped in his doorway. "Now come on, it's time to hit the road."

Edward sighed and zipped his book bag shut, slinging it over his shoulder on his way out of the room.

"You ready to do this?" Jasper asked once Edward climbed into the backseat.

"I don't know, now I feel sick." Edward groaned as his head fell against the headrest.

"Its motion sickness, you'll be fine." Alice said as she buckled herself in.

"We aren't moving."

"We are now, so be quiet." She smiled at him triumphantly as Jasper steered the car down the long drive way.

"God, what am I doing?" Edward groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

"You aren't doing anything, he's and I'm…"

"…Getting on my nerves."

"You will thank me when this is all said and done, don't you forget that." Alice warned, pointing a finger at him.

"I hate it when you say shit like that," he muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why, because I'm always right?" Alice grinned as she peered over the back of her seat.

"Well that's just fucking scary now that you brought that up, but no that's not what I was thinking . I hate it because it gives this feeling of hope, which sometimes makes me feel like I'm kidding myself when things have a good chance of not working out the way I'd like them to."

"Calm down Edward," Jasper said calmly as he glanced quickly back at Edward before turning his brown eyes back to the road. "If you over think this it just make it harder on you."

"I don't think things could get any harder on me," Edward groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I've just about lost my mind and your 'extra senses' aren't helping me."

"They got you in the car didn't they?" Alice winked at she peered at her brother, who was now slouched down in the backseat.

"Alice, please…"

"I'm just saying Edward," Alice said as she threw her hands up in defense. "What are you worrying yourself about so bad anyway? You know as soon as she sees you and you tell her what really happened that night…everything will be fine!"

"You forgot about Jacob," Edward frowned. "He has a lot of influence on her, and whatever he's told her and done to her…I don't know if that's something that I can overcome or not."

"If you love her Edward, then that is all you need." Jasper said with a simple nod.

_They're both so full of hope, how doesn't that happen?_

Edward sighed and let his head fall back against the seat, deciding it best to keep his thoughts to himself so that the argument wouldn't drag itself out any longer than it needed to.

His troubled thoughts eventually drifted him into a deep yet restless sleep. All of the possibilities or scenarios that plagued his mind came at him full force. He could see them pulling up to Renee's house and seeing Jacob on the porch with Bella. Jacob's strong arms would be wrapped around her waist as they sat on the porch swing, with huge smiles on their faces. Who is he to go there and ruin her happiness, the happiness that had led her out of the state to find?

Sure it wasn't a guarantee that that would be the case, yet with what he had seen of Jacob before…he wasn't a force to reckon with. He was going to take advantage of Edward's mess up, that much he knew. He knew Jacob would play off of the idea that Edward had been involved with Tanya more than what he presented to her.

_Sly piece of shit_, the thought rang strong through his troubled dreams.

"Edward, wake up."

A groan escaped Edward's lips as he felt a strong push against his ribs. His eyes opened to meet his sister's bright and anxious looking eyes.

"Don't tell me that we are here already," he rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Nope, just a pit stop sorry. Figured you could use a chance to get out of this car," Alice shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Edward said while shaking is head. "Not even a little bit."

"You should eat something so you don't pass out when you see her."

"I have a feeling that I will do that anyway," he muttered and slid out of the car. "You two go ahead, I'm going to take a walk around this place and stretch my legs."

"Okay," Alice agreed hesitantly. " I'll bring you something back."

Edward remained silent as Alice offered him a smile before turning on her heels and running to catch up with Jasper.

"God, what am I doing?" He muttered to himself once she was far enough away from him, "This trip is absurd."

His question remained unanswered as his brown eyes darted around the sparsely populated rest stop. A few cars included their own were scattered throughout the parking lot, while a few people took advantage of the walking paths that surrounded the building.

He reached into the pocket of his dark blue denim jeans as he walked down the path, searching through his directory before hitting the 'send' button.

"What do you want?" An angry, and male voice answered after just two rings.

"Jacob," Edward said glumly. "What are you doing with Bella's phone?"

"That's not really that important is it?" Jacob snapped, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Bella," Edward said firmly.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"I think that's something I'd like to hear out of her own mouth if you don't mind."

"Well this is as good as it's going to get for you Cullen," Jacob paused as a loud slamming noise sounded.

"She's there isn't she?" Edward said, trying to keep the air moving in and out of his lungs as his heart rate increased. "Let me talk to her Jake."

"It's Jacob," he snarled. "And no, you cannot talk to her. She's finally calmed down after all of that shit you put her through. She's fine and settling into life fine here. I wont have you ruining that for her, especially in her state."

"Her state, what do you mean by her state?"

"Goodbye Edward, and do us all a favor and don't call again."

"God damn it!" Edward shouted as Jacob hung up. "What in the hell is that guys problem?"

He sighed and put the cell phone back in his pocket, there was no point in trying to call her again. It was a huge mistake to try in the first place or so Alice had told him. The more he stayed under the radar, the less of a chance there would be of Jacob catching on and moving her again.

"Edward!" A faint shout reached his ears, causing him to turn around quickly.

Alice stood at the start of the path, waving her hands in the air in an effort to get his attention. He hadn't realized he had gone that far, the anger that Jacob shot through him had carried his feet at a fast and anxious pace.

"What have you been doing out there?" Alice asked, handing him a brown paper bag. "I got you a sandwich."

"I tried to call Bella," Edward frowned. "Jacob answered and ripped me a new one."

"I told you not to call her Edward. He's only going to get more protective every time you try and call her."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to hear her, just to remind me why I'm doing this."

"Pull out that little box that's in her pocket and remind yourself why," Alice smiled. "Let's get out of here."

"If you say so," Edward muttered just quiet enough so Alice wouldn't hear him.

_You better be right sister dear._


	22. Leap of Faith

The sun was barely poking through the dark wooden blinds when Bella's eyes slowly opened that morning. Everything around her was quiet, with the exception of Jacob snoring lightly beside her.

"Okay fine, I give up." Bella muttered as her tired brown eyes stared up at the ceiling.

There was no more sleep to be had that morning, no matter how bad her body needed or wanted it. She had been tossing and turning for the past few hours, which only added to the battle with sleep she had been dealing with since her and Jacob found their apartment.

_Between feeling completely displaced mixed with morning sickness,_ she thought bitterly as she slipped out of bed and into the blue slippers that rested next to her side of the bed.

She paused halfway across the bedroom floor as Jacob snored loudly, rolling over so his muscular frame took up a majority of the bed. Her body remained still under his breathing became labored once again, and light and subtle snores came from his mouth.

_Must be nice,_ she sighed as she slipped her bathrobe on and headed out into the main part of their small apartment.

She carefully tiptoed around the boxes of things her and Jacob had gathered between them, taking what they wanted from Forks and using it to start anew.

_For him anyway, _the bitter thoughts continued to plague her mind as wandered into the kitchen.

Something about being there didn't feel right to her. She had mentioned it to Jacob a few times in the few short days they had been there, but he dismissed it. He said it was because they hadn't unpacked yet, and that everything would fall into place with setting everything up and throwing some paint on the wall.

It didn't seem that easy as she reached into the cabinet over the sink and pulled out the tin of decaf coffee and turned their new coffee pot on. It was going to take a lot for this place to feel like home. She felt like they were just camping out there, that this was no place to start a family.

_Family,_ she sighed and leaned against the counter. _This is not a family._

Everything in her wanted to believe that she and Jacob could make this work, that everything would come together in the end. Well everything wanted to believe that except for the baby. Anytime she thought about Jacob it almost seemed like she got queasy, that the baby was trying to tell her something.

Did she have that same feeling about Edward?

_Oh Edward... don't go there Bella._

That part of her life was gone, and gone for good.

"Bella, how long have you been up?"

"Not long," she turned around to see Jacob walking into the kitchen.

"Still can't sleep?" He asked as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Unfortunately," she managed a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It'll be fine Bella, I'm still getting used to being here too." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll get this place spruced up in no time. We'll have to, the clock is ticking."

Bella remained quiet as Jacob rested a hand on her stomach. There went that nauseous feeling again.

"What did you want to do today?" He asked, after a few silent minutes ticked by.

"I need to get to the store, we have nothing to eat." Bella said, taking a step back from him. "Maybe I'll do that and you could get some painting done?"

"You want me to come with you?" He asked, causing her to turn around on her way out of the kitchen.

Bella kept her sudden 'no' inside of her as looked at him, a hopeful gleam rested in his hazelnut colored eyes. He was trying so hard and she was incredibly rough on him.

"You're going to paint AFTER you get a shower?" She asked, pleased with her sudden rush of brilliance.

"You're right," he smiled. "Well I'll head out to get supplies so I probably won't be here when you get out."

"Okay, be careful." She waved and started back on her path towards the bathroom.

"Hey Bella…I love you."

_Oh god._

"Jake…I…" The words caught in her thought, causing her to cough.

"I know," he said as his head hung in defeat. "I know you're not ready to say that yet, I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"I'm sorry," Bella said and hurried into the bathroom before Jacob had a chance to say anything else.

_This is such a nightmare._ She thought as she shut the door, pressing her back against it firmly. _How can something that seemed so right suddenly fall apart?_

She had to get out, and fast.

The hot shower provided little comfort as she rushed through it, sweeping still dripping wet hair into a ponytail before peaking out the bathroom door. The apartment was quiet and still, indicating Jacob was gone.

She cursed herself for the thankful feeling that his absence provided for her.

_God Bella, what are you going to do?_

That thought plagued her as she quickly dressed herself in jeans and a t-shirt, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before heading outside.

She felt like running, like driving right past the grocery store and keep going until she felt alive again. That want grew greater as her fingers grazed the metal key in her hand, and only increased ten fold as she climbed into her car.

It was funny; her whole journey had started this way. It began with her, sitting in the car her parents had bought for her, debating on whether a spontaneous trip to see if her brother in Washington was going to be enough to get her locked up forever and the key thrown away.

"You've been here before Bella, remember it is always harder to jump then it is to fall…"

"Bella, is that you?" A familiar voice and a sudden knock on the window of her car caused her to jump suddenly.

_Edward,_ her eyes grew wide as she looked out the window to see who was trying to get her attention. Her fingers tightened their grip around the steering wheel as she stared up at him, surprise and fear rising within her.

"Open the door Bella," Edward said gently. "Crack the window at least."

"What…what are you doing here?" She said after cracking the window just an inch.

"I think that would be kind of obvious," he peered into the car through the tiny hole.

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass Edward," she looked away from him as she spoke. "I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you find me?"

"Your mother called Emmett, Emmett called Alice, and Alice told me." Edward sighed, "We've been worried sick."

"I told everyone I was fine," Bella mumbled and let her head fall against the head rest, "Why can't anyone just believe me and let me be."

"Because this isn't you Bella, you don't do shit like this."

"Did I not tell you the way I got to Washington in the first place?"

"I know why you did that Bella," Edward said, not taking aback by the bitterness she spat at him.

"Then what is your point?"

"My point is, is that you're running away."

"I'm starting fresh," she sighed, "And after what you put me through…I had no choice."

"Bella, you know what? I am so fucking tired of that," he said angrily, causing her to

slink back in her seat. "You know nothing about what happened that day."

"Because you wouldn't tell me, you just safe guarded it like some precious secret. You let me walk out that door!"

"You wouldn't look back to let me explain!" He yelled, pushing off of the car and walking back and forth in front of the car.

"Then what happened with Tanya, Edward? What is the big secret?" Bella asked, rolling the window down the rest of the way.

"There is no secret Bella," Edward's arms flopped against his side. "She stopped by to pick up the expense papers for the benefit, and granite she came on to me. I told her to stop, I told her that I had you and that…"

"Told her what Edward?"

"I can't just come out and say it. You just have to trust me."

"I would Edward, but given the circumstances I think it would be best if you just came out and said whatever it is that you need to say."

"Bella…"

"Edward, you listen to me." Bella huffed as she pushed the car door open got out, choosing to stay put against the car. "You need to stop dancing around whatever it was that you needed to tell me. You are lucky I decided to let you talk to me in the first place."

"I know, I know." He put his hands up in defense, "It's just not easy to say."

"Well you know, you might want to put your big girl panties on and give it a shot." She sighed, leaning her full weight against the car.

Edward stared at her, his thin body remaining motionless in front of her. The confidence that he always held was absent from his face, replaced by a look of fear and uncertainty. A nervous yet still steady hand rand through his messy brown hair, the bronze highlights it held glimmered as he did so.

"Do you really want to know?"

"It would be nice if you shared that with me," Bella said calmly.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this," he sighed. "The reason you probably saw Tanya so excited that night and the reason for my behavior was because of this."

Bella's breathing became labored as she watched him reach into his pocket, his hand returning to sight only moments later with a small black box wrapped in his fingers. He didn't say another word as he grabbed one of her hands with his free one, and dropped the box into her palm.

"Edward, is that what I think it is?" She gulped as she stared down at the box in her still extended hand.

"Yeah, it is."

_Oh my god._

"Bella, the meaning of what is inside of that box still holds true. I had to come down here with you and try to explain everything that happened. I let you get away because I felt I was up against a battle that I couldn't win. I knew he would tell you things to put me in the most negative light that he could, and between that and what you thought happened…I didn't think I could recover from that. But after a little bit of coxing, I decided I had to give it a shot or be left with the uncertainty of what would have happened if I would have gotten in that car and come after you"

"Alice got to you didn't she?" A smile tugged at Bella's face

"She persuades by annoyance sometimes," Edward let out a sigh of relief as the happy expression grew on her face.

"I knew it," Bella said as her eyes continued to go over the box.

"Tell me what you're thinking right now," he asked as he took a step towards her.

"I don't know…I…wasn't expecting this," she said in an almost whisper as her index finger glided over the lid of the box. "What were you planning on doing when you got down here?"

"Well the day didn't start out like how it was supposed to," Edward chuckled as he glanced behind him. "Alice and Jasper drove me down here, and they both abandoned me at that diner across the street. I guess that was their way of tell me to go for it. And frankly I had no idea was I was going to do, I've been holding onto that box since we got in the car. I figured everything else would come to me once I got down here."

"That's a big leap of faith."

"I know," he sighed heavily. "But you do what needs to be done sometimes."

"So what comes next?" She asked, finally looking up at him.

"I don't think that's up to me to decide. The ball is in your court as long as that box is in your hand."

"There's so much else to consider though…" Bella shook her head from side to side. "I mean there is Jake…and everyone else and…"

"Well Jake would take a beating, but I know he would be okay in the end. He wanted to move out here a while ago, his dad told Carlisle that when he called. And everyone else misses the hell out of you Bella. If you came home, it would be like Christmas."

"God, so you were going to ask me to marry you?"

"I was, and would still like to." Edward walked up to her, his fingers gently grazing her arm, "If you'd still have me of course."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever is in your heart."

"I will, but under two conditions."

"Shoot."

"No more Tanya for starters."

"Already done," he smiled. "I talked to my professor and suggested Tanya get moved to another program, that I had someone else in mind."

"Like who?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Jasper," he said, receiving a smile from Bella. "He doesn't know it yet, but he is my new partner."

"You did that for me?"

"I didn't that for _us_," he picked the box from her hand and slowly lifted the lid. "I did it for our future."

"About that, I…"

"What is it Bella?" He asked, taken aback by her hesitation.

"Can I have a minute?" She asked, watching the disappointment spread across his face. "There are some things I need to take care of okay?"

"Will you come back?"

She smiled at his shyness and cupped his face in her hands, her thumb brushing over his cheek lightly.

"I promise you," she whispered and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Just five minutes."

"Before you go," he reached for her arm as she started to walk away. "Take this with you, give it some time too."

Bella nodded and held the small black box in her hand as she turned back towards her apartment.

She didn't look back once as she made her way inside; sighing heavily once the front door was shut behind her.

"Now what do I do?" He asked, starting a nervous pace back and forth. His question went unanswered as he walked to and froe in front of Bella's car, his eyes darting from the apartment she had just gone into to the entrance to the complex. He didn't see Jacob's truck around anywhere, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't close or that he wouldn't be back soon. He was surprised Alice had called; he knew she was chomping at the bit wherever she was.

His feet eventually grew tired of moving back and forth across the unforgiving asphalt, after several minutes and glances at his watch later.

"Okay Edward, let's get out of here." Bella said as she made her way back down the stairs, a suitcase in hand.

"You mean…?" He sucked in a large gulp of air as she watched her walk towards him, a sparkle coming from her left hand.

"Yes Edward," she dropped the suitcase a few feet from him and engulfed him in a kiss. " I say yes to it all, let's go home."

"Bella, you have no idea how idea how happy I am right now." He smiled so wide it made his face hurt.

"I could say you have the same effect on me," she kissed him again. "But before I go, there's something I need to tell you…"


	23. First Glimpse

**One Week Later**

"I have been looking all over for you."

Bella turned to see Edward heading down the hill at the start of the Cullen's backyard. His hands were tucked into the pocket of his jeans, his pale blue shirt blowing slightly in the wind.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," Bella smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not getting cold feet I hope?" His voice was low and velvety as it reached her ears.

"Never," she sighed as she leaned against him. "Just giving my mind a second to catch up with everything, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I'm excited," Edward said as he kissed her neck. "I can't believe we are finally becoming a family."

"It took long enough," She laughed lightly. "But you're right, it's happening. We went through a lot of hiccups since we first met, but honestly, I am glad everything turned out the way it did."

"Speaking of everything, what happened with Jacob?"

A pang of sadness struck Bella as she recalled the events that followed Edward showing up at her doorstep.

_**I'm sorry Jacob. I know that that won't make any sort of a difference to you, but one day I hope you understand. You were always good to me. What I am doing has absolutely nothing to do with that. It just seems like you can try to kid yourself about what's right and what's wrong, but it can't go on forever. What I am trying to say is…**_

"_Bella, what are you doing?"_

_A gasp escaped Bella's lips as she glanced up from the letter she had been writing to see Jacob standing in the doorway. He looked confused and somewhat hurt, like he knew what was coming before he even asked. His eyes kept darting back and forth between her and the bags that sat piled next to the front door._

"_Jacob…I…"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I…wanted…to…I wanted to tell you," the tone in his voice struck an uncomfortable feeling within her. There was something foreign, something un-Jacob about it._

"_Tell me what," he sat the down the plastic back he had carried in with him. _

"_Jacob, I can't stay here." Tears welded up in Bella's eyes as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this to you but I can't take it anymore."_

"_He found you didn't he?" Jacob frowned, "I told him to leave you alone."_

"_You told him? What do you mean you told him?" Bella asked, slowly getting up from the couch._

"_He called a day or two ago, you were in the shower…"_

"_And you didn't tell me?" Bella's voice grew cold, as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Why would you do that?"_

"_You were finally starting to look happy, or what I thought was happy. I didn't want him saying or doing anything to you to disrupt that."_

"_Jacob he is the father of my child…"_

"_He doesn't even know about the baby."_

"_Yes he does," Bella said firmly. "He's downstairs. He knows everything. I have to go with him Jacob, it feels to right for me to deny it any longer."_

"_I thought I had a chance," Jacob said quietly as he stared down at the floor._

"_You did Jake, and you didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Then why can't you stay here, and why can't you try to make it work?"_

"_Because Jake, it isn't right. That's why I haven't been sleeping at night. It wasn't meant for me to be here."_

"_Bella, I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you."_

"_I'm sorry Jake," Bella said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I have to go."_

"_Bella…I can't sit here and lie to you and tell you that I'm okay or happy with what is going on here. But frankly, I would rather see you happy then stay here and live a lie. I want you to be happy, regardless of what that costs me. Just tell me one thing," he sighed as he took a few steps closer to her. "Is this what you want?"_

"_Yes," Bella nodded as she stared into his dark and saddened brown eyes. "It would."_

"_Okay," he said as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Then go, and please take care of yourself."_

"_What about you?" She asked as she stepped away from him, gathering the bags on the floor._

"_I'm going to stick it out here, give University of Arizona a shot," Jacob shrugged. "There wasn't much left in Washington for me but you."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Stop apologizing and get out of here," he managed a smile. "He's waiting for you."_

"And that was it? I didn't think he was going to let you go that easy," Edward's arms tightened around her waist as he spoke of Jacob.

"It was hard for him, that's for sure. I just think that he knew that things weren't going to work out the way he wanted them to, no matter how much he tried or how far away he took me. I love you, and in a way I love him too. But when it came down to it, he knew that you and I were meant to be."

"Damn right we are, and I am going to prove that to you too."

"You already have," she smiled as he continued to kiss her neck. "You risked your career and took a road trip with your crazy sister for me."

"And I'm going to show you how good of a husband and a father I can be too, and when the semester starts…I am going to run across campus and shout that you're my wife."

"I don't think that's necessary," Bella chuckled. "I'll settle for you shoving it to that blonde hoe you used to work with."

"You called her a blonde hoe?" Edward chuckled, "Well regardless of what you call her…you wish shall be granted."

"Well thank you," she smiled as she turned around in his arms so she could face him.

"You're welcome," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Alright you two, save it for tomorrow!"

Bella groaned against Edward's lips as Alice's voice carried across the backyard.

"The wedding planer beckons," Edward said, making them both laugh.

"Mind your business Alice!" Bella shouted in the direction of the Cullen's house.

"No, you mind my business! You have to get to our doctors appointment and then come home and relax, we have to be at the hair dressers at seven tomorrow morning and be back in time to meet Leah and get your dress."

"She has a point," Edward said as he placed tiny kisses on her forehead.

"I wish you could stay with me tonight," Bella sighed.

"I know, but tradition is tradition. Besides, you'll have Alice."

"Oh now that's comforting," Bella linked her fingers in his as they headed back towards the house. "She will probably have me talking about napkins and flowers in my sleep."

"It'll be fine I promise," Edward smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "I think she has everything under control. She's been freaking out about this more than you have been."

"I try not to pay attention to detail, as long as I marry you tomorrow that is all that matters to me."

"You two are so cute," Alice said as they approached her. "That is going to be one cute baby. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I think it's a little early for that," Edward said.

"I already have one," Bella said, receiving a curious look from the Cullen siblings.

"Well, out with it." Alice nudged her as they walked inside the house, absentmindedly handing Bella and Edward their jackets.

"Well I only have the girls name picked out, so it better be a girl." Bella smiled as she slipped her coat on, "I liked the name Reneesme, for both of my mothers."

"I like it," Edward said, receiving a nod of approval from Alice as well.

"Well soon you guys will come home from one of these appointments and you'll know. Now get out of here before you're late."

"I swear she is going to blow a gasket," Edward whispered to Bella as they were rushed out the front door of the Cullen house.

"She is trying to make it easier on me, give her a break." Bella squeezed his arm before heading around to the passenger side of his car.

"I know, but she's beginning to drive me nuts."

"She's just being Alice, he'll calm down after the wedding…until the baby comes."

Edward only shook his head as he drove, the conversation fading slowly into silence. Both minds weighed heavy with the next day events, thoughts of excitement and happiness sat within them both.

"Do you think you're ready for all of this? I mean, to have a wife and a baby at the same time?" Bella asked, glancing down at her engagement ring.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't ready Bella," Edward said firmly. "I am a little scared though…I don't have any experience what so ever being a husband or a father."

"I'm sure you'll be great at both," Bella smiled as she rested her hand over top of his.

"I hope so," Edward sighed as he pulled into the large parking lot of Fork's Memorial. "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Bella smiled sheepishly as the two climbed out of the car.

"You better not pass out on me this time," Edward nudged her playfully.

"Hey I'm counting on you to not do that," Bella squeezed his hand.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen!" Dr. Newton greeted them as they walked inside the main doors of the hospital, his blue eyes were bright with excitement. "Welcome back!"

"You remember us? I didn't think you would," Bella smiled as she shook his hand. "It's been over a year since we've been here."

"It's a small town," Dr. Newton smiled. "And you guys kept me pretty busy that day. But it seems like things are going well for you two! Are you ready to see your baby for the first time?"

"Absolutely," Edward breathed, suddenly overwhelmed with excitement.

Bella felt Edward's grip around her hand tighten as Dr. Newton waved them on, directing them into the maternity ward.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to hurl?" Bella asked, slowly sitting down on the examination table.

"That's natural in your state Bella," Dr. Newton chuckled.

"More so than usual?" She breathed, letting her body fall against the head rest of the table.

"Just try to calm down Bella, the gel will feel a little cold at first."

Bella sucked in her breath as Dr. Newton squirted some bright blue ultra sound gel over her abdomen. Her right hand reached out for Edward as she closed her eyes.

"Bella," her eyes shot open as Edward's voice reached her ears. "Look at that."

Her head turned slowly towards the monitor that sat on a cart next Dr. Newton.

"Is that…?"

"Yes it is Bella. That is your baby."

"Oh my god," she gasped as she stared at the small screen. "Edward, look."

"I know baby, I see." He was leaning closer to her now, his hand still gripped tightly in hers.

"It all seems so real now," Bella whispered. "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not for another month or so, but the baby looks great. You're coming along nicely."

"I just can't believe that we are actually having a baby," Bella laughed nervously.

"Believe it baby," Edward said as he kissed her forehead. "That's the future of our family right there."


End file.
